One More Extra Stage!
by Numero II
Summary: A story of a young girl who finds herself on the dance stage that she had once left. But this time, things are different as she meets old friends, gain new ones, and finally find the real reason of why she stepped up on the platform once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: It's a Revolution**

"Hey, Ric! Can you speed it up a little? They're already waiting for us over there!"

"Wait up, Harv, I'm still getting dressed here!"

"Just hurry up!"

I rolled over on my bed, disgruntled at the fact that the first thing I'm going to hear this Saturday morning are the voices of my two younger twin brothers. Sunlight flashed through my window and shone at my face. What time is it anyway? I asked myself groggily as I reached for the digital alarm clock at my bedside table.

It's ten thirty in the morning. I was planning to sleep the morning through since I was up late last night chatting with my friend, Amy, at YM after finishing my homework. We decided to hang out at the mall today since it's been a while since we had a get-together. But it's not until this afternoon.

Grumpily, I pushed myself up from my bed littered with plush dolls from various animes, and exited out of my room to go to the bathroom across the hall. My mind is still drifting in its half-awake stupor as I entered the bathroom and sat down on the toilet bowl to relieve myself. I planned to take another nap after my little trip to the bathroom.

Of course, when you have siblings who must've sworn an oath of responsibility to annoy the hell out of you, things ALWAYS have a tendency to go wrong.

"Wait, I need to go relieve myself..." Ric's voice suddenly began on the other side of the bathroom door. I began to wonder if I remembered to lock the door…

Richard hurriedly entered the room, and was already unbuttoning his jeans when he finally noticed me sitting on the toilet bowl. He stopped, as if he was turned into stone. I, of course, had only one remaining course of action left…

"AIEEEEEEEE!!!"

Great. Just great. Ten-thirty at a Saturday morning, and already, I'm wishing that killing fourteen year olds is a legal action to do in this country.

Anyway, I managed to get back to my room, despite the ordeal I had to go through. My mom and my other brother, Harv, ran to our location as soon as they heard my scream. I was already berating Ric about the importance of knocking when they showed up. As soon as they realized on what's going on, Harv burst out laughing, and my mom defended Ric from my wrath by turning the blame on me. Now I'm getting a lecture about the importance of locking?!

Life can be unfair sometimes, but it also has its moments.

I took a seat in front of my study table to check my laptop. Since the incident caused me to lose my sleepiness, I thought it'd be best if I spent the remainder of my Saturday morning on the internet. I took a swift press on the keyboard and waited as the computer boots from 'Standby' mode.

Eh, I have two messages at YM. I wonder who it is from…

Subject: No subject title  
From: cherubim_

I had to take a second look. Cherubim_kimiko… that's Mikki. She rarely uses her YM, let alone send me an e-mail. This is probably important, so I clicked on it right away.

"amy won't stop bugging me so ill see you tomorrow…"

Wow, that's new. Mikki prefers being alone when going somewhere. It's not like she hates hanging out with her friends, it's just her preference. I must commend Amy for being able to convince Mikki into coming with us. She must've threatened her and sent a lot of spam mails or something to get her to accept.

And speaking of the devil…

Subject: Waiiii~ XDDDD  
From: kitsune_

I already have half a mind on deleting this mail, just to see what would Amy's expression will be if I told her that I didn't receive her mail. She always kids around when online… or offline, for that matter. I mean, the subject title is a definite giveaway. I opened it anyway.

"paaaaaaaaattttttt!!! I gt 2 convince mikki!!! Shes comng along 2mmrow!!! Weeeeee~!!! XDDD"

I knew I should've deleted it when I had the chance. I could barely understand what she's trying to say due to the excessive use of text-speaking! I was about to delete it when I remembered that there's still more written.

"… and 1 more thing! We meet at 1130! Lst one 2 arrive will pay 4 lunch!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! XDDDD"

I get it, I get it, no need to act like a Dracula-wannabe. She always does this, changing the agreed meeting time at the last minute while throwing in a bet. I always fall victim in her little ploy. She must've told Mikki about this new meeting time, so I will probably have no escape if I come in late.

But not today! I jumped up from my seat and ran towards my closet to rummage my clothes. While groping around for the clothes I picked for today, I made a mental 'thank you' to my twin brothers for waking me up. If it weren't for them, I'd still be asleep and I would've lost to another of Amy's tricks. As I took out my clothes of choice, I glimpsed at the digital alarm clock at my bedside table. It's only quarter to eleven, there's still enough time for me to prepare. At top speed, I rushed out of my room and into the bathroom. This time, I locked to door to prevent any more unwanted exposure from happening.

It was already eleven by the time I emerged from the bathroom. I was still drying my hair and my feet are still wet when I went back to my room, but it would all be worth it when Amy sees that I arrived earlier than her. Revenge is going to taste oh, so sweet.

I spent another five minutes waiting for my hair to dry. Five precious minutes wasted, so I picked up my pace. I slipped my sandals on and started attacking my hair with a comb. I didn't bother putting on any make-up, since it's just going to be the three of us anyway. As I secured my wallet and cellphone at the pockets of my pants, I took another look at the clock. Eight past eleven, I can still make it.

I rushed down the stairs and through our dining table, where my younger sister, Samantha, is taking her brunch, to get to the kitchen to tell my mom that I'm going.

"Huh, weren't you supposed to meet later this afternoon?"

"There was a change of plans, Ma. I'm going to have to head there now."

"Ah, is that so? Why don't you have some breakfast first?"

"Er, we're meeting by McDonalds. I'll just grab a bite there."

"Oh okay. Be careful now."

I gave her a quick nod and began my way back across the dining table to exit through our front gate. I was practically bouncing in glee as I raced towards the door.

"Don't forget to bring me back something!" Sam's voice called out behind me. I wasn't in the mood, nor do I have the time, to argue, so I agreed.

As soon as I got through our gate, I started looking for a tricycle. Looks like I'm in luck, there's a number of tricycles waiting near our house. I got on the nearest at my house.

"Where to, miss?"

"SM North, please. And can you step on it; I'm kinda in a hurry..."

The tricycle began to rev and run, giving me time to catch my breath. I checked the time again using my cellphone. It's already eleven-twenty. I can still make it if I hurry. Fortunately, nothing eventful happened during my ride at the tricycle. When we reached the mall, I handed a twenty-peso bill at the man and began running towards the mall.

There's not much people going to the mall at this kind of time, so I had no problem getting in. I can feel an excited sensation beginning to swell within as I make my way at the McDonalds. While walking, I decided to stop and fix myself since I still have some time to spare. I don't want to look like I rushed here, which is exactly what I did.

I can see McDonalds now. I'm now getting an urge to stomp and shout triumphantly, knowing that I'm the first to arrive. But I restrained myself. I would just look stupid if I did that. I slowed down my walking pace as I approached the fast food joint, since I've been brisk-walking at the mall ever since I got in, and now that I'm certain that I beat Amy in her own game, I can probably ease up now. Then I saw a girl wearing striped black and white knee socks sitting at a table outside McDonalds, and she strikes a sense of familiarity to me…

My heart fell disappointed, and I stopped in my tracks. The girl seems to have sensed my presence because she turned at my direction, and grinned. I just noticed that beside her was another girl reading a book. She is pretty familiar too. Then I remembered.

Crap, am I…

"Paaattt!!! You're late agaaaaaain!" Amy shouted at my direction, still grinning.

I wake up early, prepare early, leave early, and still, they manage to beat me here? I thought resignedly as I began to walk towards their table. Amy, however, stood up and dragged me inside the store by my arm. I forgot how eccentric Amy is on her clothing, she never wears anything ordinary. Aside from her striped socks, she's also wearing a white polo shirt and a black skirt with two belts hanging limply from her waist. She also has a large yellow headband on her head. At first look, a person could easily recognize her as a cosplayer. Hard to imagine that her companions would only be wearing a shirts and denim pants.

"Can't you wear something... a bit normal?" I asked, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"What, what's wrong with my clothes?" She asked, flashing me a toothy grin. "Remember, you were the last one to arrive, so it's your wallet on the line here." She added in a baby-like tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. Now can you let go of my arm?" She did, and I put my hand inside my pockets to get my wallet. There weren't much people in the line so we got to the counter pretty fast. As soon as the smiling girl behind the counter finished her greeting, Amy began to bombard her with our orders. It seems like my only purpose there was to hand over the money. And, boy, how I wish I was the one reserving our table. I could've just handed the money to Amy and sat at the table with Mikki. Hurriedly, I ended our transaction and ushered Amy immediately back to our table while carrying our food tray. This is not an easy task.

Mikki didn't even look up as we approached the table. She merely closed her book, put it in her handbag, and grabbed one of the McChicken Sandwiches that Amy ordered for the three of us. This is the first time I noticed what she's wearing; black shirt topped with a denim jacket and denim pants. I was practically thankful Mikki decided to wear normal clothing, compared to Amy here.

We quickly finished our meal and now, three wrappers of McChicken Sandwiches are littered at our tray. Amy and I were just finishing our fries while Mikki hid her face at her book again. It would've been nice if she tried to strike a conversation, but it's either she prefers eating in silence or Amy kept stealing all her opportunities to speak.

"Hay, Pat. Next time, why don't you try coming a bit earlier, so you wouldn't be losing so much all the time..." Amy suddenly began in a lazy tone.

"Next time, try telling me the changes in advance so that I know when to really come." I grumbled. "What time did you guys arrive, anyway?"

"Uhh, I'm already here since opening time." Great, so my defeat was inevitable no matter what I do. "Mikki came around not long after."

"So why did you tell me that we're going to meet at eleven-thirty?" I asked, obviously annoyed.

"Pat, Pat... It's like you don't know me." She said, flashing me another grin. "Anyway, where should we go next?" I shrugged. I was under the impression that Amy will be leading us the whole day through, but I guess she haven't given things much thought. Both of us looked at Mikki, who seemed to notice us and peeked out from behind her book.

"I know a place." She mumbled meekly. I feel a headache coming on soon.

I was right. The loud speaker of the arcade machine in front of us was loud enough to make me hold my ears to prevent them from falling off. It could just be because I'm not used to the sheer volume a DrumMania machine can do.

"Hey, Teku! Think you can take on this song?!" A guy with glasses said, loud enough to make himself heard over the noise, while pointing at something at the screen. The guy sitting in front of the machine gave him a thumb up, did a drum roll on one of the pads, and smacked the farthest to the right pad.

In case you're wondering, Mikki took us here so that she could play DrumMania, or DM as she calls it. We've been standing at the crowd for a while now since this guy, Teku, had been playing ever since we got here. It seems that Mikki will be up next anyway, since she already got her drumsticks out from her handbag. Amy, however, decided to take refuge just outside the arcade, so I decided that I should too.

"We'll just for you outside, okay?" I whispered to her ear. She simply gave me a nod and I immediately ran towards Amy's direction.

"Is Mikki playing yet??" She asked as she saw me approach her.

"Haven't even begun yet."

"Ah, looks like we'll be stuck here for a while..."

I had to agree. I watched as Teku rise from the seat while conversing with his companion while Mikki seated herself on it. Then the vacant machine in the middle of the arcade caught my attention.

I grinned as I motioned to Amy the DDR machine. "Think you can keep up with me?"

Amy made a loud, snorting sound. "Game!" She eagerly replied.

So it is done. We immediately purchased our tokens, three for each of us, and headed back to the machine. Heads began turning at us as we input our tokens and position ourselves at the dance pads. Standing here, it takes me back seven years from now. Now the same feeling of being watched and admired was back and it couldn't feel any better. I helped Amy with the configuration and setup and left her to choose our first song. It didn't take her that long to find something interesting anyway.

"Hey, Pat. Let's try this." I took a look at the screen, as the song preview starts up.

"All right, go." I replied confidently. Amy smirked and gave the green button a quick press.

"FIRST STAGE!" The machine called out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Once Again**

"Pat, how about this song?"

"Sure, go ahead. It's free play anyway."

Maya smiled and stepped on the X button, signaling the start of our first song. Jonathan was sitting at our living room couch, watching us play with interest as Riyu Kosaka's voice filled the room. We had been playing DDR all day in front of our PlayStation. The dance pads that my dad bought for me works perfectly, we only have to tape them to the floor to prevent them from sliding whenever we jump. Aside from that, we're having the time of our lives. Games are always ten times more fun if you have your friends with you. After all, that's what I'm after.

The words "Cleared" flashed at the television screen, and next are our performance grades.

"Aww, that's a bummer. We didn't get an A..." Maya said in disappointment as she stares at our rankings.

"That's okay. At least we cleared it." I replied to her cheerfully. Then my brothers suddenly appeared from the kitchen.

"Hey sis, can we play?" They chorused. I nodded as I walked back towards the couch and collapsed beside Jonathan, breathless. As Maya helped Ric and Harv pick a song, Jonathan turned at me with a big smirk on his face.

"We should really try playing at arcades. It's a waste of talent if people don't get to see how good of a dancer you are, Pat." He said. I nearly slipped off the couch in shock of his words.

"Me, a good dancer? But I'm just stamping on arrows here." I blurted out, almost laughing.

"Still, you have an ability that others don't have, so you should be proud of it." He replied, still smirking. I shrugged and turned my attention back to my brothers, who are already in the brink of losing the song.

But deep inside, I was already feeling like showing off at public places. Not a lot of people play DDR, so Jonathan does have a point about me taking pride of what I can do. Maybe I'll follow his advice then. I thought.

So it's probably the same reason on how it lured me into playing now.

The words "Cleared" flashed at the machine's screen. It's been seven years since I last played, so my legs are aching a little despite the song being easy. I looked at Amy's side and wasn't at all surprised to find her crouched over, gasping for air.

"No fair, Pat… You know how to play already…" She panted, throwing me a dirty look.

"Well then, why did you even try 'Difficult' if it's your first time playing?" I asked gleefully. Hah, consider that as divine punishment for making me rush here at the mall in the hopes of winning our little bet, my friend. I thought, but I would never say that out in the open, though.

Amy threw me another dirty look. "So it's gonna be like that, huh? Let's see what you think about this next one…" She mumbled, fiddling with the controls on the machine again. Apparently, she dislikes losing that much. I can see that she's already looking for what she thinks is a hard song to flunk me. Oh well, I had my fun anyway, even though we only did one song. Besides, if we continue on playing, we'll end up getting sweaty all throughout the day. I decided to throw in the game, but make it look like I'm trying to win.

… Looks like I didn't need to act like I was trying to win after all. The song surprised me with its blistering pace. Okay, so maybe it's not that fast, but I'm not accustomed to this kind of speed anyway. This went on for a while. When I was starting to get used to the song's speed, it suddenly went even faster! To make matters worse, Amy isn't even moving at all. She's just standing beside me with a sadistic smile across her face. It seems that she's waiting for me to lose.

Note to self: Never take on any song with the name 'Fascination' on it ever again. I told myself as I kept on struggling with the game.

"You should come back soon!" The machine called out. It didn't take me that long to fail, but at least I managed to stay alive for a while. Not bad for someone who hasn't played for a long time. I thought consolingly. Oh well, good thing no one else was there to see me lose. Most of them left while we were doing our first song and the rest turned their attention to Mikki, who's probably doing a much better performance in DM than we are at DDR.

"Hah, see! You can't even finish it!" Amy said loudly as I stepped off the platform. If I wasn't gasping for air at that particular moment, I would've threatened Amy to keep her mouth shut. No one else knows that I lost rather humiliatingly, and I'd like to keep it that way. Fortunately, Amy didn't make any more comments about the matter. Together, we both withdrew to the entrance to wait for Mikki to finish her play. I crouched over and started massaging my legs, since they were aching so much. I could barely keep on standing straight, so I decided to sit down with my back leaned against the wall. Amy, however, decided to use this time to play with her cellphone. I can tell she's already bored, for she is now looking for something to keep her preoccupied.

Something to keep one preoccupied…

We're standing with the crowd here at TZ Megamall. A week has already gone by since Jonathan made his comment about playing at the arcades. Well, since my mom is going to pick out some clothes for my younger sister at the department store, I asked if Maya and Jonathan could come along. She agreed to give us a lift and also gave me some money to spend. My mom thinks that playing DDR will help me stay fit and healthy. That's why she supports me on playing so much.

"Wow, he's awesome..." I mused, staring at the back of the guy who just finished playing DDR. Not only did he unlock Extra Stage, he also went through it like a breeze and finished the song. Are all DDR players in arcades like this? I wondered.

"Yeah, it's like that here. There are lots of great players here." Jonathan said rather casually. He's probably used to seeing much better players than him. "Oh, it's our turn already. Let's go, Pat."

"Ah, er, why don't you guys go on ahead... I don't think I'm quite ready yet." I mumbled uneasily. I feel like stage fright is attacking me. I'm not going to play knowing that someone that good would be watching me. Maya seemed to have seen through my cover, as she just chuckled and gave me a pat on the back before stepping on the platform with Jonathan. They're not as good as the player before them, but at least they managed to clear their songs. Next play, I finally got up the courage to step on the platform. Maybe it's because a lot of the audience left, along with that exceptional player, or because it seemed like both Maya and Jonathan were having so much fun. Well, whatever the reason is, I'm not going to waste my opportunity to play anymore. I switched places with Jonathan on the pads and swiped my card.

This is what we did all of the time during that summer. We were having so much fun sharing a common interest. We got to improve our play and learn new songs and various tips from other players. We even challenged one another to compare our progresses.

So why did we stop?

"Pat, are you listening?" Amy's voice suddenly began. I shook my head and looked up at her. I guess my blank expression is enough for her to know that I wasn't listening to a thing she had been saying. I didn't even notice that Mikki had already finished playing DM and is already standing beside Amy.

"Pat, for once, you should really try paying attention. That way, I wouldn't have to waste my breath so much..." Amy said, annoyed. "Let's go to that next-door mall, TriNoma. I hear stuff there is much cheaper than the department store here."

I'm in no mood to argue, so I gave her a quick nod and stood up. Amy grinned and motioned Mikki to follow. As they were passing me, I took one last look at the DDR machine, which is now catching the attention of the crowd again. The two guys dancing seem to be pretty good if they can attract such a crowd. They must be friends of that DM guy, Teku, since I can see him saying something to the two. While I wouldn't mind staying here and watch them play, but I also wouldn't want to dawdle around anymore, or I might feel Amy's wrath for slowing her down. My wallet has suffered enough damage for one day already, thank you.

The sun is undoubtedly strong, since its only one in the afternoon. Although the heat is bearable, I still don't want to stay any longer under the sun, and neither does my companions. We hurriedly crossed the streets to take shelter beneath the roofs of TriNoma. The moment we entered the mall, the building's air-conditioning system greeted us with its pleasant presence. The cold wind never felt better on my skin. We immediately headed to the center of the mall and to the department store.

Upon entering the store with Amy, it's safe to say that you're going to be shopping for clothes, specifically Amy's clothes, for around three hours straight, no exaggerations. A few minutes inside the store and Amy is already leading towards the clothes section. Well, might as well go along with her shopping spree. I thought resignedly.

While I was helping Amy pick out some clothes, Mikki preferred to find a spot to sit or lean on, and continue reading that book of hers. She only moves when she notices us heading for the fitting room or another part of the store, only to find another spot when we stop. It's like her only job there is to keep watch of our purchases. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's likely to have a guy's soul trapped in a girl's body. I mean, she's pretty anti-social, hangs around at arcades all day, shopping bores her, and doesn't give a damn about mall sales and the occasional trip to flea market. At least, that's my impression of her: an introvert gamer who practically has no friends, save for the two of us. And even though a few guys at our college tried being nice to her in the hopes of becoming her boyfriend, she would reject them without a second thought when they 'pop' the question. Either she plans on being single the rest of her life, or she harbors a deep hatred for men, or she takes a sadistic pleasure on disappointing them, I do not know. And we're talking about the good-looking and really nice guys here.

I thought about it, and decided that if I'm really a friend of Mikki's, I would try to get to know her better. Conveniently, Amy entered the fitting room for the umpteenth time to try on the third pair of pants she took interest in. This gives me the opportunity to talk to Mikki without Amy butting in.

"Mikki, what's that you're reading anyway? You've been staring at it for the whole day." I asked as I approached her. Instead of replying, she lifted her book to completely hide her face. I was almost offended by this, since I first thought that she didn't want to talk to me, but then I noticed the white letters emblazoned at the book's spine. _Ang Paboritong Libro ni Hudas_

What the hell is this girl reading, anyway? I thought incredulously.

"Looks... interesting. What is it about?"

Mikki lowered the book back down to her lap. "Stupidity." She muttered without looking back. Things just keep getting more awkward by the minute, as I tried to think up of another topic to talk about.

"How about you, Mikki? Don't you want to try something on? I could swear Amy had about…" I asked while looking around for something Mikki would find interesting, or would look interesting on Mikki.

"I'll just buy when I need them." She replied blankly as she turned a page on her book. I felt a twinge of annoyance pass over me. Way to kill a conversation.

"And what're you two talking about, hmm?"

I almost jumped in surprise. I didn't notice that Amy had already come out from the fitting room. "Oh, nothing. I was just asking Mikki here something." I answered hastily. I can't let Amy know about what me and Mikki talked about, or else she might be the one who starts looking for clothes that she thinks that would look 'interesting' on the poor girl. I remember the last time I asked Amy for advice on clothes; it didn't come out with desirable results.

Amy stared at me with an eyebrow raised for a few seconds, while I return a sheepish grin. Then, deciding to drop the matter, she shoved a pair of denim pants at my arms. "Join me to the cahier, will you?"

"You're still shopping? This is your fifth already!" I said while following her to the cashier. "Shouldn't you take it easy on your cash?"

"Ah, leave me be. It's been a while since we had a get-together like this. Besides, I still have some spare cash left so no harm done." She said to me before she took out her wallet and turned to the cashier lady. What she said is true anyway. The three of us keep our concentration on our college studies most of the time, so gimmicks like this is hard to come by. Hmm… is that why Amy is always hyperactive during times like this? I wondered.

As she finished her transaction, I asked if we could find a place to rest, since my legs are starting to ache after all that walking around at the store. It seems that she, too, was tired, so we returned to where Mikki is waiting, took our stuff, and exited Landmark. We headed straight to the only store the three of us could agree on: Krispy Kreme.

As soon as we got there, Amy immediately fell in line at the counter while Mikki and I settled on a table nearby. The stuff we bought at Landmark took all of the space at the tabletop that we actually had to get a fourth chair so that there would still be some space left for the food. As I was just about to sit down, I heard Amy calling out for me.

"Pat, come over here and I need you and your wallet!"

So much for relaxing. I thought. I took out another five-hundred bill from my wallet and sighed. If this keeps up, I'll be broke. I told myself as I approached her.

"Here. You take care of the orders." I said, reaching out the money to her. Quick as lightning, she snatched the money off my hands. I gave her a testy glare for a second before I turned around. I was planning to sit down and wait with Mikki at our table, but something caught my attention just now. I took a second look and stood still, staring at the entrance of TimeZone just on the other side of the floor.

"Mikki, I'll just go check something over there. I won't be long." I told my quiet companion. As I expected, she just nodded while staring at her book. She didn't bother to look at where I'm going nor did she ask any questions on why I am going. I smirked and started towards the arcades.

The usual noises of the arcade games blared over at my ears as I looked around. I see rows of racing and fighting games, all lined up together and drawing a few spectators. I also see rides at the back of the arcade; I remember my mother used to ride them with my younger brothers and sisters whenever they decide to come with me at the arcades. I never got to ride them myself though. There's also another drum simulator game here, but it's not like the one Mikki played back at SM, this one has only three pads to hit and, to my point of view, seems to be more child-friendly.

Anyway, I came here in search for a particular machine. I bet you can guess what it is.

And there it is. Although a bit different in appearance compared to the one we played earlier, the DDR machine appeared in my sights. I walked towards it and joined in the crowd that were watching two girls stepping on the platform.

Well, they're not that good. Their difficulty is just set to 'Basic' and they probably don't know how to bring up the configuration menu, since they're only playing at 'x1' speed. A bunch of beginners. I thought, inflating my ego a little. I already have half a mind on buying a new TZ card and showing them how the 'better' players play.

Still, even though they're only beginners, they were smiling and laughing all throughout their game. Then that's when I realized that they're sole intention is to play a friendly game, not a competitive one. I felt rather ashamed of myself for not realizing it sooner. I remembered that it was this reason that I was hooked so much in playing this game in the first place.

So if we're having such a good time, why did we stop playing? I asked myself again. I wracked my brains, trying to remember the reason on why we all stopped.

Then I remembered what Amy was saying back at Landmark.

"…It's been a while since we had a get-together like this..."

Then all the answers hit me all at once. I remember everything now; we stopped because of numerous time constrictions and certain circumstances. Maya and I got busy with schoolwork and other matters, and Jonathan went abroad not long after. Back then, we can no longer find the time to play DDR, and when we did, we had already different hobbies from other friends and lost our interest in playing again…

"You should come back soon!"

"Aww, too bad. We lost.." One of the girls said. I looked up to see the two girls standing on the platform and the words 'Failed' are on the screen.

"That's okay. It was fun, anyway." Her friend replied, a big grin spread across her face. "Hey, let's go buy some drinks, I'm getting thirsty..." The first girl agreed and they grabbed their bags from the sides of the machine. Then I noticed something else on the screen.

Credits: 1

Did they somehow forget that they still have one more credit left? I thought as I watched them leave. No one else in the crowd seems to have noticed it or they just don't want to let the two girls know, as everyone else seems to be leaving the area. I jumped on the platform and tried to call them back, but they vanished from my sights before I could even call out for them. So here I was, left alone standing in front of a DDR machine which still has one more play in it.

Well, can't let it go to waste then. I thought to myself as I stared at the green button.

"Ah, miss. That credit is mine." Someone began behind me, almost making me jump. I turned around and saw a guy with glasses standing behind me.

"Hey, aren't you that guy at that other mall?" I asked, remembering him. He's that one that's with that Teku person while we waited for Mikki to play DM. I didn't get to recognize him much back there aside from his glasses because it was pretty dark there. But now, as I look at him, I realize that he's wearing a blue collared shirt, denim pants, and brown loafers. "This is your credit?"

He must've sensed the disbelief in my tone as he nodded and explained, "I swiped while the others were playing to ensure that I'll be the next player after them."

Hmm, come to think of it, Mikki did the exact same thing back when Teku was playing DM. I thought. So the same logic applies to DDR, huh?

"But if you want, you could have that play for yourself." Glasses continued, smiling. Now I felt like a jerk.

"Ah, no. Sorry, I thought they forgot their credit here…" I sputtered, almost panicking. I could feel my face growing hot as he insisted on me having the play, while I continued to reject the offer.

He must've gotten tired of this after a while, because he took out his card and swiped on the machine again. "Well then, why don't we play together, then?" He said.

"You didn't have to do that..." I muttered shyly while staring at my feet.

"Well, keep me company, at least. I can't finish these two credits alone anyway." He said cheerfully as he pressed the two 'Start' buttons simultaneously. Looks like I've got no choice then. I thought as I positioned myself on the first player and mumbled my thanks.

"So, any song you'd like to play?" Glasses asked, as he sorted the songs in the alphabetical order. I shook my head and let him decide; since it was his money after all that I'm playing this game right now. He merely smirked and highlighted the letter 'L'. "I don't want to tire myself out yet..." I heard him mutter as he switched his difficulty to 'Difficult'. Whether that comment is supposed to be positive or negative, I had no idea.

It wasn't long before we reached the third and final stage, and so far, both of us managed to scrape A's and B's on the two songs we did. The first song was pretty much a giveaway, it was, in my opinion, too easy for a Difficult. The second song, I got distracted by the background movie a little, but I managed to do it nonetheless. We didn't talk much during the course of our play, except for a few comments to one another, like "That was a great song" and "A bit confusing". It occurred to me that Amy is probably fuming back at the store, waiting for my return. She can't possibly ask Mikki on my whereabouts since I didn't bother to tell her. I'll just have to hurry back after this song then. I told myself.

It seems that Glasses had already picked a song, but this time, he switched his difficulty to Expert. I was tempted to do the same, but he warned me that the Expert is not like anything that I would expect from its difficulty rating of six. So I stuck with 'Difficult' with a rather disappointed feeling.

… So I guess he wasn't lying after all. At the first few seconds of the song, his steps seem to be pretty easy, even for a first-timer. But later on, they picked and eventually crowded his side of the screen. As for me, I could swear that the 'Difficult' version is much easier than the one we tried as our first stage. But, then again, I probably can't handle the one he's doing right now. The 'Difficult' is too easy whereas the 'Expert' is too hard. I thought as our third stage ended. He must be one of those people that have been playing this game for quite a while now.

Then I was reminded of that person we saw at Megamall seven years ago…

Glasses were already leaning on the handle bars at the back of the pads and gasping for air when I turned to him.

"Great, huh?" He said, flashing me a grin despite the fact that he's breathless. "Beats playing alone, that's for sure."

"Didn't you have anyone with you?" I asked as I stepped off the platform.

"I do, but one of them just left. The other two are hanging around somewhere, showing off their DS." He answered as he took out a red handkerchief with some tribal designs printed on it.

"Ahh, so why are you not with them?"

EENGK! Wrong question. Glasses went frozen for a second as he heard those words. I hope I'm not getting on the offense here…

"Ah, well, I don't know much about DS, so I left them be for a while." He answered, with an even broader grin than before. I could tell he's lying. I was about to thank him for his goodwill and leave when I felt a chill down my spine.

What is this? I thought, getting scared.

"So you were here all alooooong…" Someone drawled behind me. I turned around and what greeted me is an expression that is more like a cross between ignorance and frustration.

"I've been wandering around the garden for a while now, only to find you prancing around here..." Amy continued glumly. I took a step back, scratched my head, and smiled guiltily. I didn't expect her to run around looking for me.

"And you're with someone too, huh?"

I nearly forgot about Glasses, who were still standing on the platform.

"Well, I think I'm going to go on ahead." He said. Apparently, he didn't want to get involved in our situation any further. As he turned to leave, I remembered something.

"Ei, wait up." I called out. Fortunately, he heard me amid the loud sounds of the other games. He stopped and looked at me. I have to make this quick, I could already feel Amy's breath down at the back of my neck. "You're gonna treat me to a free game and leave without telling me your name?" I continued.

It seems that he realized that himself just now. "Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet. Anyway, my name is Anthony. Nice meeting you, miss…?"

"Pat, and this is my friend, Amy."

"Nice to meet the both of you." Anthony said. I smiled back at him. At least I did something else today, aside from wasting almost all of my money.

"Anthony, huh?" I heard Amy mutter behind me. I was about to turn back to her when she suddenly pushed me aside and walked straight to Anthony. Now what? I thought as I maintained my balance.

"How about making a bet with me?" She said.

"A bet?" Anthony repeated.

"Yep. Next Saturday, at SM North. I challenge you to play with my friend here for a game of DDR. If she beats you, you're gonna treat us for lunch."

Amy, you're making a bet with a total stranger? I thought in disbelief

"… and if you beat her…" I heard her continue, and I looked up to see her staring at me with a rather wicked smile. I have a bad feeling about this…

"… She'll be your girlfriend!" She said slowly.

"WHAT?!" Anthony and I shouted in unison. Now Amy may have been a sadist for the whole day, but this is where I draw the line. There is no way I'm going out with a total stranger.

"Amy, what the heck are you thinking…" I began heatedly, but Amy shoved a donut at my mouth, effectively shutting me up.

"So?" She asked him, who seems to be thinking his options.

"Well, I've got nothing much to do next week, so I accept. See you next week then." He said, grinning. Then, with a wave, he turned around and left.

I'm still in shock. As I watched Anthony's back get farther and farther. I'm still standing there with a glazed donut stuffed in my mouth. Then I heard Amy chuckle as turned around and faced me.

"Well, Pat, start practicing for next week, okay? I can't wait for that free lunch..." She told me cheerfully. "Don't worry, you're a shoe in to win."

How I wish you were here earlier…

"Oh, and here." She put a paper bag on my hands. "Here, bring this home to Sam, would you? I'm gonna head home since I got to take care of some stuff. I'll see you later then." She said, and left me standing there. I still haven't moved an inch since Amy's little announcement. And if it weren't for a TZ staff telling me that eating wasn't allowed in there, I would've just stood there forever.

My mind is still blank. What the hell should I do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Mayday**

"You're done already? You barely touched anything on your plate."

"Don't worry, Ma. I think I just ate too much earlier..." I said as I stood up from the dining table and took my plate to the kitchen. I find myself having no appetite at all when I think about the bet Amy made with that Anthony person. I mean, not only did she make that bet without my consent, but she made the stakes far too great.

"…if you beat her… She'll be your girlfriend!" Her words echoed at the back of my head. Now, it's not like I don't like Anthony and all, but we don't know anything about each other yet. And being couples with a complete stranger is not the way I want things to go. Mikki didn't even show as much as a hint of concern when I told her what happened. She just stared at thin air with that blank expression of hers.

I joined the twins at the living room, where they were playing with their PlayStation 2. Now I don't count myself as a gamer since I only play to pass the time by and have some fun. My brothers, however, take their games seriously and treat them like some 'life and death' matter. That's probably why I got tired of playing quickly and contented myself on just sitting at the couch behind them and watch. Besides, I'm still being bothered by the deal Amy made with Anthony that I can't even concentrate on playing.

It wasn't long before my mom appeared from the kitchen and began ushering the two to turn off the console. I took a glimpse at the clock. Quarter to ten. Maybe she's online now. I thought as I ran up the stairs and entered my room. The things I bought at Landmark are neatly placed at the side of my bed, still untouched. I have more important things to worry about at the moment. I thought as I placed my laptop on my study table and turned it on.

Please be online, please be online, please be online… I pleaded as I waited for it to start up. She's always online at times like this, and I do not know why she prefers it like that. Probably because she has work at day and can't find time to log in. Anyway, it's been a while since we heard from each other, so she'd probably be willing to hear me out in my dilemma. I seriously need to hear her say in my situation. I clicked on the YM icon and typed in my username and password.

The instant I logged in, someone already sent me a message. You can guess who it is…

**Kitsune_amy:** Paaatt! Finally!!! Ive bin w8ng 4 u!!  
**DiZzy:** Sorry, Amy. I just went on to check something. Won't have time to talk much.  
**Kitsune_amy:** Waaa, dats 2 bad! :(( well, talk 2 u nxt tym! Dnt forget about nxt Saturday! Cnt w8! XD

I highlighted Amy's username and changed my appearance to her as 'Permanently Offline'. Sorry, Amy, but I can't talk right now. I thought as I began scrolling down the list of my messenger contacts. I never before noticed that I have a lot of contacts in my messenger, and I don't even talk to most of them anymore. Maybe I should consider cleaning my list every once in a while.

Hm, she's still offline. Maybe I'll wait for her to log in then. I thought as disappointment sank within me. I don't mind waiting myself, but I really need her help in this. And making me wait is just adding the suspense.

So I started looking for something to pass the time by. First, I took out the stuff I bought at the mall and began sorting them at my closet. Then I went back to my laptop and did some surfing. It wasn't long before I got tired of that too, so I just contented myself by fiddling my PSP.

I could feel my eyes beginning to tire as I switched off my PSP. It's already midnight, and she's still not online. I decided to just leave her an offline message, since I probably won't be able to stay awake enough if I do manage to talk with her now.

**DiZzy:** Hey, Maya. I kinda got myself in a situation here, and I would really like to hear some advice from you.  
**DiZzy:** Oh, and just in case you don't remember who this is, it's Pat, okay?

As I finished typing those words, I gave out a yawn. I'm not much of a nocturnal person and I've spent most of the day outside so I'm feeling tired already. I gave the laptop one last look before turning around to collapse on my bed.

Then something caught my eye, so I took another look at the laptop screen.

... At times like this, I couldn't help but hate the ones who made that 'Invisible' function.

**Mistressmaya:** Aha, so it is you! How're you doing, Pat, old buddy?  
**DiZzy:** Since when did you get online?!  
**Mistressmaya:** I was on earlier than you were. I was just waiting for someone to talk to. :D  
**DiZzy:** Well, how would I know if you were on! You were invisible!!! x-(  
**Mistressmaya:** Oh yeah. Sorry. :P  
**Mistressmaya:** Anyway, you said something about asking for advice?  
**DiZzy:** Yeah. Maybe you could help me.  
**DiZzy:** Do you still play DDR?  
**Mistressmaya:** Hah, you getting interested again?  
**DiZzy:** … Kinda.

After that, I began to recount the happenings that took place at the arcades, from the ones at SM North up to Timezone TriNoma. I'm telling her this because she's much older than me, so she probably has some ideas on what to do when in situations like mine. And her advices are usually good at times. Besides, Maya is like an older sister to me. That's why I don't mind telling her all of this.

Maya remained silent for a while after I finished my explanation. It took her quite a while to understand the situation, even after I did my best to explain it in chat. I stared at the screen expectantly, waiting for Maya's response on the matter.

… Okay, I've been waiting for a few minutes now. It shouldn't take her that long to react. And since she is in invisible mode, I have no way of telling whether she's still logged in.

**DiZzy:** Hey, you still there?

I had to wait a little more before she finally replied.

**Mistressmaya:** Haha, sorry. I was AFK. :P

Some older sister you are.

**DiZzy:** HAH?!  
**DiZzy:** You could've told me, you know?!  
**DiZzy:** Or at least change your status while you're at it.  
**DiZzy:** So I wouldn't have to wait around like a moron.  
**Mistressmaya:** Chill. I didn't mean it.  
**DiZzy:** So what can you say?  
**Mistressmaya:** About what?  
**DiZzy:** About what I just told you, duh.  
**Mistressmaya:** Am I the one who's supposed to be answering that?  
**Mistressmaya:** It's your decision if you want to show up and play or not.

I know that. I'm not a grade-schooler, you know…

**DiZzy:** I'm just asking what you would do if you were in my position.  
**Mistressmaya:** If you don't want to, then don't show up.  
**Mistressmaya:** It's not like you two are guaranteed to meet again.  
**Mistressmaya:** But if you want to show up, then just show up.  
**Mistressmaya:** Although I wouldn't get my hopes up on winning if I were you.

I felt a twinge of anger pass over me after reading her last message. You didn't need to point that out.

**DiZzy:** It's like you don't think that I can actually beat him.  
**Mistressmaya:** Nothing like that at all.  
**Mistressmaya:** But, think about it. He's been playing recently, and you're just starting again.  
**Mistressmaya:** It's kind of easy to predict what kind of outcome could happen, huh?  
**DiZzy:** Whatever. It's just the same.  
**Mistressmaya:** You noticed, huh? :P  
**DiZzy:** Well, I'm getting sleepy, so I think I'm gonna log out now.  
**Mistressmaya:** Oh, all right. Later.

I changed my status to 'Sleeping' and went to my bed, feeling both unsatisfied and tired. Now because of Maya, I began to question myself on what I should really do. True, I have a choice on whether I should show up or not, but still, I'm having a hard time to decide.

I looked at the digital alarm clock beside my bed. It's already 12:27AM. I wonder what he thinks of all of this…

* * *

Sheesh, what a ridiculous day. I thought as I lied on my bed, staring at the ceiling with clothes still on. I just got home because my family and I went out for dinner after I came home from TriNoma. It's been a busy day with so many things happening all at once. I closed my eyes and tried to reminisce on today's happenings.

"Dude! Who were those girls you were with? Are they cosplayers?"

Teku, I swear I will hand you over to the terrorists if you don't lower your voice. I thought as people began to look at our direction. He, however, seems to be oblivious to the eyes of the strangers as he approached me with a big grin across his face. "They look kinda familiar though. Where did I see them before?"

After a minute of head scratching and deep thinking, he finally found his answer. "They were the ones that were hanging around outside the arcades at the other mall, huh? Dude, you didn't even bother to introduce them to us?! You trying to hit on them yourself?"

"It's actually my first time meeting them too." I answered honestly. "And why would you even think that I'm trying to hit on them by myself?" I added rather heatedly.

"That girl in the costume, she acts like she knows you a heck lot! Did you get her number or something? What's her name anyway?" Looks like Teku won't stop bombarding me with his seemingly endless questions. I looked over at Miguel, who is standing behind Teku, and asked for help wordlessly.

He grinned and tapped Teku's shoulder. "Dude, did you see that?! Krispy Kreme's giving away free doughnuts!" Miguel began, pointing at the direction of the store. Teku, who is always a sucker for doughnuts, quickly turned around at the mention of the name.

"Run, Teku, run!" Miguel and I cheered as Teku ran at top speed towards the store. After he vanished amidst the crowd, Miguel and I looked at each other and began laughing. We were laughing so hard that we plopped down at the side of the walkway and leaned our back against the wall to catch our breath.

"Good thing you were here, Miguel, or else, Teku would never stop asking me." I mumbled as I took my glasses off and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It's nothing. But if I were you, I wouldn't be resting easy yet. I'm sure he'll continue asking you once he gets back." He said, grinning. "Anyway, who were those ladies you were with? Do you know them?"

"Look, I just met them today! I swear!"

"Is that really true?" I noticed sarcasm in his tone and gave him a dirty look.

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to..." I retorted.

"It's not like that. It's just that... they seem act much closer to you to be just 'strangers'..." He explained, fiddling with his DS. I opened my mouth to argue some more, but then closed it. He does have a good point…

"So, tell me about what you discussed with them earlier. Judging by the way one of them smiled at you, you were talking about something intimate." He continues as he folds his DS and puts it in his messenger bag.

"Why don't we talk it over some drinks? Tell Teku too, or he might run around the whole mall, looking for us... again." I grumbled as I stood up and brushed myself.

"Sure, let's go on over at Starbucks. My treat." Miguel said as he took out his cellphone to send Teku a text message. I went ahead to the coffee shop to find ourselves a good seat. I prefer the ones with those comfy armchairs…

Luckily, there weren't much people in there, and I slunk on one of the vacant armchairs. "Wait here, I'll order for us. It's been a while since I'm treating someone and not the one being treated." Miguel was saying as he put his messenger bag to a chair next to mine and retrieved his wallet in it.

"That's why you're always short on money; you spend it way too fast." I mumbled as I slouched on my seat. Luckily, Miguel didn't hear my comment.

"Oh yeah, could you manage my DS for a while. I'm gonna get tons of points just because of the Wi-Fi here!" He said excitedly before heading for the counter. I had no idea what he is talking about, but since he practically gave me permission to touch his DS, I took it from his bag and played with it for a while. A few minutes later, Teku appeared and sat down on the chair in front of me. He placed a box of doughnuts at the table between us and placed his new Krispy Kreme hat at his head like it was a crown. Teku, take that thing off. You're embarrassing me. I thought, as I looked around for anyone staring at us.

"Where the heck did Miguel run off?" He asked, as he opened the box and grabbed a doughnut.

"Miguel? I think he's by the counter, ordering us some coffee." I said, returning my attention to the borrowed DS on my hands.

"All right, free coffee!" He snickered. It didn't take that long before Miguel came back with the receipt at his hand. After a few words with Teku, he then turned at me expectantly. I ignored him for a while, but it seems that the both of them are keen enough to know what in the world my relation with Pat and Amy is. No choice but to explain to them…

As soon as I finished telling my story, Teku started laughing. Miguel tried to contain his laughter at first, but then joined Teku in his laughter soon enough.

"Y-you expect us to believe... that if you beat her, she'll start going out with you?!" He said between the wheezes of laughter. "Are you sure you're not dreaming?"

"I'm telling the truth! You could go ask them yourselves." I mumbled, but it didn't do anything to stop the two from laughing like morons. Now everyone in the store is staring at us.

"Haha, good luck to you, man! Here's wishing you luck!" Teku jeered, spraying bits of doughnut everywhere. I won't blame them, though. The deal itself seems so far-fetched, even to me. However, I still feel a bit annoyed at their reactions. I didn't find my situation 'that' funny. Teku must've caught a glimpse at my scowl because he stopped laughing to catch his breath. Finally he opens his mouth to give his say.

"But, dude, that's impossible! First of all, you're just a stranger to them. Second, it's not exactly her that you made the deal with. Third, you can't just have an instant relationship like that. It'll never last"

"I know that. I'm pretty reluctant on the matter too, you know." I said angrily as the girl behind the counter called out Miguel's name.

"Well, if you did lose, where do you plan to take them?" He asked. "I'm sure they won't just settle for some burgers. They might even demand something fancy!"

I gave it some thought. Sure enough, they will ask for places like Teku mentioned, I know I would if I were given a chance. I watched as Miguel came back from the counter and placed the three coffees at the table.

Then I thought of something.

"If I lose, why don't we all treat them?" I said slowly, still thinking it through. "That is, if it's okay with you guys."

Teku was surprised. I knew they didn't expect that to come. "Eh? Why are you asking us for help? That's your problem, man!" He began defensively.

"Let's give Anthony some slack. I mean, he's usually the one doing the helping for us, right? I wouldn't mind helping him once in a while." Miguel said. I can't help but feel a bit embarrassed about hearing that. He makes it look like I'm a deity of generosity or something.

Looks like those words are enough to convince Teku. A few moments later, he raised his index finger. Either he made an important decision or he just likes to make a complete idiot of himself.

"Oh, all right, I'll help. But in one condition!" He declared. "If you did lose, you'll have to take us with you to wherever you're gonna take 'em!"

"Obviously. How can I expect any help from you guys if I don't bring you along?" I said, taking a sip at the coffee. Both of them grinned and started talking about plans for next Saturday and some other stuff I can't remember.

12:31AM, it says on my clock. I pushed myself up and yawned. Damn, I nearly fell asleep there…

Ridiculous. I thought as I opened my closet and started searching around for lighter clothing so that I can finally crash in the night. How do I always manage to get myself into things like this?

* * *

"… Pat."

"Pat."

"Pat!" Then I felt someone nudge my shoulder. "Wake up already, will you?"

Guess I can't pretend to be sleeping anymore. I opened one bleary eye and turned to my mother. "What?" I mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Your dad and I have to go to the grocery. We need you to watch the house while we're gone."

"Can't Ric and Harv do it? I'm still sleepy…"

"Come on, don't be such a lazy bum, Pat." She insisted, giving my shoulder another nudge. We spent a couple of minutes arguing before I finally got tired and agreed.

"I'll just come on down..." I grumbled as I closed my eyes again. I heard her footsteps leave the room. She must've known that I can't go back to sleep. I spent a few more minutes lying motionless when I decided to give up and pushed myself off the bed. Disgruntled, I checked what time it is.

7:28?! What in the world am I supposed to do at this kind of hour? I thought as I walked over at my study table and checked my laptop. Nothing new, so I left it untouched. I counted being 'half-asleep' as sleeping so I didn't bother to change my messenger status.

There's nobody around when I went down the stairs. Mom and Dad are out, and my siblings are still asleep, so I'm left to guard the house from the possible 'early-morning' thieves and answer phone calls from someone with enough willpower to make a call at this hour.

I always hate waking up early to guard the house. It's because my mom is afraid of what might happen if no one is around to keep things in check. I keep telling her that she's just being paranoid, that nothing will happen, but she still wakes me up every other Sunday to man the house while they go shopping at the market. She tells me that it is my responsibility as the eldest child and third adult in the family. More like the disadvantages of being the only mature child in the family to me…

I poured myself a glass of orange juice and slumped down at the living room to watch television, since it's the only thing I can think of doing. I skimmed through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. It didn't take me long though, since I got bored almost immediately and turned it off. I let out a huge sigh and stared at thin air. There's probably something I could do to kill this boredom. I thought as I began to think of other alternatives.

I could go net surfing again, but the internet cable can't go all the way down here. I could play with my PSP, but I drained the battery last night and forgot to charge it. I sipped my glass and rested my head on the back of the couch.

Or I could start getting my game back at DDR…

I gave the drawer under the television a glance. Placed in there was the console that I last touched seven years ago, along with the dance mats that Dad bought for us. I wondered whether they would still be working after all this time. Seven years is a pretty long time, after all.

Do I really want to play against him? I thought. Maya is right, after all. I have every right to back out from the bet that Amy issued on Anthony, I did not agree to take part of her scheme in the first place. I'm sure Anthony will understand my decision. But then, he's the only other person I know that can play a decent game of DDR with me. I can't invite Maya since she has work and teaching Amy and Mikki how to play will be a pain.

I've decided. I jumped off the couch and raced towards the drawer. I'm going to play against Anthony, all right, but it doesn't mean that I'm taking the bet seriously. I'll just find a way to avoid the matter. After all, it's not like Amy can force us into commitment if I lose…

I took out the PlayStation and placed it on the floor. It accumulated a large amount of dust all this time that I had to go get a rag and wipe it clean. I began to doubt the chances of it working but I still proceeded on setting it up.

There, all set. The dance mat is now placed in the middle of the room, and my copy of DDR is now inserted inside the PlayStation. The only thing left to do is to press the power button. Praying that it still works, I pressed the button.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Point of No Return**

Finally. I mumbled to myself as I plopped down my assigned seat in the classroom. My legs had been aching a lot on my way to school that I was practically limping. Maybe I overdid it yesterday…

The PlayStation did work. I was so happy that it did that I decided to maximize its use and practiced a lot by playing a large variety of songs, but now, I don't think it is worth all this pain and frustration. I'm just glad that I'm already here at school. That way, I can just sit back and relax the whole day without any other meaningless movements required. And it's Monday, so I only have one subject. I can head home right after I get a bite to eat for some much needed rest. With this thought in mind, I took out my schedule from my bag.

Then my heart fell as I scanned it.

P.E. – Badminton. 12AM-2PM

Crap, I forgot about my P.E. So that's why my mom handed me a plastic bag with my P.E. clothes in it earlier this morning. I was too absent-minded to figure it out earlier. I didn't even bring my racket with me, so how am I supposed to play?

Wait, wait, I need to calm down and think this through. I thought, so I took a deep breath and pondered on my situation. The racket is no big deal; I'll just find someone who has a spare racket and everything's solved, since I'm not very picky when it comes to things like this. What I'm worried about is how am I supposed to play with my leg's current situation. I doubt that a few hours rest is going to get it completely rested when a whole night's sleep can't.

I can skip my P.E. and present an excuse letter next meeting, but our instructor is very strict when it comes to attendance. And besides, I dislike skipping classes. It doesn't feel like anything a good college student would do. But how in the world can I manage to survive two hours of running around with my leg's condition?

I've got no choice; I have to skip my P.E, even though I'm against the idea. I'll just head straight home and get some rest. Besides, it's only for a day. I'll just make it up at our next class. I thought sheepishly as I watched our professor enter the room. Good thing our professor settled for discussion today, so I just took out my notebook and began taking notes.

Two hours of straight discussion seems to pass by so quick that I didn't notice that our class is already over. Either that or I was practically more concerned about my legs than the lesson. I did manage to grasp the main point of discussion, something about how to manage business incomes and expenses, so no harm done. I decided to have lunch at the McDonalds inside the campus since no one is expecting me at home this early. As I placed my notebook back in my bag, my eye caught a glimpse of the neatly folded P.E clothes inside. Feeling guilty, I pushed them further inside, took my wallet, and zipped my bag close. After caressing my legs for the umpteenth time, I stood up from chair, slung my bag over my shoulder and headed for the exit.

* * *

"Thank you, ma'am, come again!" The girl behind the counter said to me cheerfully. I gave her a smile as I took my tray and left the line to scout some vacant seats. The store is usually crowded at times like this, and today was no exception. There wasn't any on the first floor so I agonizingly took the stairs to check if there are any on the second floor. Luckily, there is one just beside the windows, and I managed to secure it before anyone else. I gave out a loud sigh as I placed my tray on the table and sat down. It's a pity that I won't attend P.E this afternoon; it was such a nice day too: Sunny with a soft breeze blowing, the perfect weather for outdoor sports. Now I have an idea of how it feels to do something you want, but can't because your body can't handle it. Makes you feel like your getting old or something like that.

I spent another minute staring outside the window, still pondering on the idea of skipping classes. I could still attend my class before it's too late, so that the weather wouldn't go to waste. Then my legs gave a painful jolt, as if reminding me on how tired it is already. I grimaced as I returned my attention on my food, and began attacking the paper wrapping of my sandwich, still undecided on what to do.

It's always been a habit of mine to look around the place while eating. You never know when someone you know might turn up. I took a bite at my sandwich and gave the place a scan. The other tables are occupied by people in groups, so the place is also pretty noisy. I became suddenly aware that I'm the only one who is eating alone, but I didn't give it much thought and turned my attention back at my meal. When I looked up for the second time, I saw a figure standing alone amidst the crowd, carrying a food tray of his own and looking around for a seat. It'd be lucky for him to find a vacant spot. I thought, taking another bite at my sandwich and continued staring at him. I must be really bored at the time that I'm showing much concern to a total stranger.

When he looked at my direction, his face brightened up and began heading at my table. Wait, why is he heading here? What does he want? I thought, both taken aback and confused. This is the first time I've met him so it's pretty weird that he's heading for a complete stranger. No, scratch that, it is WEIRD for him to head on over to someone whom he just met for the first time. What is this, love at first sight?

Get a grip, stuff like that doesn't happen in real life. I told myself. Or at least, it doesn't happen inside a fast food restaurant. I just have to act naturally when he comes over and ask him what he wants. There's no need to stir any unwanted attention here…

When he came close enough, he bent over to me and said:

"Mind if I keep you company? I can't find a seat elsewhere..."

I looked around wildly and realized that I'm literally the only person eating alone. Feeling silly, I gave him a nod and went back on my sandwich as he placed his tray on the table and sat down on the chair opposite of mine. We spent the next few minutes looking everywhere but at the eyes of one another. After all, it's a bit uncomfortable to be eating with someone you don't know. I can tell that he's at unease too.

I decided to break the ice. We can't go on avoiding each other's stares any longer. If I get to know him just a little, I won't get to treat him like a stranger anymore. Besides, I'm looking for things to pass the time by anyway. Conversing with someone doesn't sound bad. I thought as I opened my mouth to speak to him.

But then…

"There you are, Pat! I've been looking all over the place for you!!!"

Sometimes I wonder how Amy and I became friends. I turned to look at where I heard her voice, but what greeted me is a girl with a long ponytail suddenly gripping my shoulder and began shaking me like a rag doll.

"What're you doing, hanging around her? Shouldn't you be preparing for this Saturday?" Amy said loudly, still shaking me as if I lost consciousness. Well, if she doesn't let go of me soon, I might.

"Let... me.... go!" I stuttered as I tried to pry her grip from my shoulders. I could feel everyone staring at us, amused, and I would do anything to get out of my current situation now. I'm starting to get dizzy when I heard someone nearby speak up.

"Yeah, Amy, listen to your friend and quit being a sadist for once." The guy who joined my table began. Amy looked at him and, almost immediately, obliged. I still felt sick as I placed an arm on the table for support and shook my head. It's no surprise that everyone is still staring at us.

But, wait. Something's off. I thought as I looked up to him. He looked back at me and grinned. Who's this guy, and how does he know Amy?

I turned to Amy for some answers, but what met me is her mischievous face smiling down on me. Maybe I shouldn't have made eye contact with her.

"Pat, why didn't you tell me that you were with Rei? And of all the places to have a date, you choose this place?" She sneered. It's obvious that she's looking at things at a very different angle. I cleared my throat to clarify.

"For your information, we just met, okay? There's nothing going on between us." I answered back sternly. I don't want her to make the same assumption she had on Anthony. One is enough, thank you.

"Why are you so defensive?" Amy said, still showing me her mischievous grin. "Don't worry, Rei's a good guy, he won't bite."

"What're you talking about?" I began impatiently. I'm not in the mood for any of these, so I'd like to settle them once and for all.

"Never mind her; she always thinks something out of the ordinary." The guy named Rei said, as he began on his fries. Then after a moment or so, he looked up at Amy and said: "So, how'd your test go?"

"Didn't even have to cross my eyes." Amy said, her pride notable in her tone.

"Wait, what exactly is the deal between the two of you?" I asked, confused.

"I'm her Math tutor, since Amy and numbers don't mix very well..." He mumbled as he took a bite at his sandwich. Apparently, he's not that concerned to everything that's been happening. But to me, the words he just said are like heaven-sent. Finally, I have a reason to get back at Amy. Now it's my turn to grin mischievously.

"Since when did you start getting tutored?" I asked Amy gleefully. However, she seemed undeterred by my words. Maybe she expected that. Tsk, tsk, wrong timing, I guess.

"Not the point. What I want to know is that why are you hanging around here and not attending class. You still have P.E. today, right?" She asked.

"Er, I decided to skip it, just for today." I said as I rubbed my left leg under the table. "I'm going straight home after this..."

"Hmph, that won't do at all." She grabbed my hand and started pulling. "Here, come with me, we're going somewhere."

I pulled my arm back. "Huh, where are you taking me? Tell my instructor that I skipped class?" I asked. Because if that's the case, there's no way I'm going to go with you. I remember our instructor used to have us running laps around the field as punishment for being late. There is no way I'm going to do that with my legs right now.

Amy looked back at me with her eyebrows raised. "What, you think I'm some kind of goody-goody?" She asked as if I said something insulting. "We're gonna practice at Megamall, get you ready for this Saturday and all. I want to win that bet so we shouldn't waste any more time idling."

Amy, if I despised the fact of running around the field, doing laps, what makes you think I'm going to be more lenient in jumping around the pad? I thought scornfully as I pulled my arm back. Then I noticed that Rei had been staring at us in silence for a while now.

"A bet this weekend?" He began, staring at us in astonishment. "You were the girls Anthony ran into last Saturday?"

Either this world isn't as big as I thought it is, or I'm simply cursed for being in Amy's inner circle of friends.

"You know them?" She asked, surprised. Noticing her grip on my hand slackening, I pulled my hand back while I can.

"Yeah. But I can't say I really took him seriously when he told me over the phone... until now, that is." He said, his disbelief still noticeable in his tone. Well, it is pretty unbelievable to be meeting the same persons you thought that didn't exist a day ago.

Then I suddenly got worried. I didn't think that Anthony would be the kind to tell someone about stuff like this. Well, we didn't promise each other to keep it a secret in the first place, but still, it should be common sense to keep things like this in private.

"How many more people know about this?" I asked, trying to mask the fear in my voice.

"If I remember right, there's two more that knows of it..."

Great, just great. If this keeps up, not only that there'll be several rumors spread about us, but we'll have a handful of audience to witness whatever the outcome will occur at Saturday. I never thought I'd be thinking this seriously on a stupid bet like that until now.

My concern must've shown on my face, because Rei looked at me and hastily added: "Don't worry; we don't plan to tell anyone else. Besides, it sounds so stupid that we won't be taken in seriously right away, at any rate."

Upon hearing those words, I looked back at him and smiled weakly. I admit, those words did make me feel a lot better. Now if only there wasn't a girl breathing down my neck right now, this moment could've gotten much better.

"Stop being such a paranoid and let's go! Time's wasting!" Amy said, turning her attention back on me. It seems that she's really serious about taking me at the mall.

"You guys mind if I tag along. I don't feel like going home yet." Rei added, slinging his bag on his shoulders.

There's no use arguing now, since Amy wouldn't probably back down. "Can you at least let me finish eating?" I said resignedly.

And, as usual, she always tries to get things her way.

"Just eat it on the way, we're wasting time!"

It's a miracle that I even managed to walk outside the campus to ride a taxi; my knees are ready to disassemble themselves. Okay, I'm exaggerating, but seriously, I'm experiencing a lot of aching right now. Of course, not compared to the hell my legs are about to go through thirty minutes from now. Good thing we managed to get a taxi as soon as we got at there, I automatically got in and planted myself at the back seat.

The ride to Megamall was pretty quiet, considering that Amy is with me. Last time we rode a taxi together, she chatted with the driver for so long, we almost turned at the wrong direction. Maybe she learned her lesson from that time, but I'm not counting on that.

It didn't take long for us to reach the mall, since there wasn't much traffic. Rei volunteered to pay for the fare as we pulled over. Either he's acting like a real gentleman, or Amy bullied him into paying telepathically. Whatever the reason might be, I gathered my belongings and went outside the car. As soon as I stepped out on the pavement, the pain immediately went crawling back at my legs; I had to place a hand on the car's side for support. I'm still having second thoughts on whether I should enter the mall's premises, not only because of my legs, but I feel really uncomfortable entering a mall at a school day.

"Can we just go home?" I asked not long after we entered through the entrance and had our bags inspected. Amy threw me a dirty look.

"Come on, Pat, how can you expect to win with that kind of attitude?" She said, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head, as if she's scolding someone younger than her. "You need to be more motivated than that."

As if having an unwanted love life if I lose isn't enough motivation…

"Anyway, why don't you guys head on over at the arcades? I'll catch up later." She continued, flashing the both of us with her broad smile. Then she turned around and left us alone.

As we watched her back disappear among the crowd, a realization came upon me. I'm alone at the mall with another guy. And thanks to our uniforms, we look like a couple on a date right after school.

Is this her idea of a hobby? Hooking me up with a bunch of guys? First, Anthony, now, Rei? I began to wonder if she's in league with that Teku guy.

But it can't be, Rei and I met by coincidence. I told myself. But, then again, they did know each other before we met. Is this all planned out or something?

"Pat." Rei's voice began, breaking my train of thought. "You all right?"

I became suddenly aware that I had been standing motionless, staring at the floor while I was deep in thought. I looked back at him, and gave a quick nod. We then began to head for the escalator.

On our way to the arcades, Rei asked me on how long I have been playing DDR. Since I just returned recently, I answered that I just began. He became silent after that. I could tell he didn't believe me. Soon, we found ourselves inside the premises of yet another TimeZone and I am heavily reminded of Mikki and Teku all of the sudden. I think you all know why…

"Sweet, there's no one else around." Rei mumbled as he saw the vacant Drummania machine. It looks exactly like the one I saw at SM North. As we headed towards it, Rei opened his bag and took out his drumsticks.

"You play too?" I asked as he took out his TZ card and swiped it.

"Yeah, been playing for about three years now." He replied as he removed his bag and placed it on the floor. "Want to?" He asked as he swiped two more times. I declined his offer and told him that I'd rather watch while waiting for Amy.

Speaking of that girl, she sure is taking her sweet time getting here. We've already been waiting for quite a while now; Rei had already gone through two of the credits he inputted. Did I really guess right, that she really is trying to hook me up with this guy? Because if that's really her plan, it's not working very well right now. Rei had probably forgotten that I was still with him as he smacked on the drum pads, I don't mind it myself. I like listening to the music he's playing anyway. If Amy doesn't plan to come back, I'm heading home after Rei finishes, so I could say my goodbyes in a normal fashion…

And when I'm wrong, I'm wrong…

"Paaattt!!! What're you doing, just standing there?"

You've got to admire her pitch and vocal strength; you can hear her voice loud and clear even amidst the loud sounds of the arcade machines. I swung my head around to look at her.

"Amy, what the heck are you wearing?" was the question that came out of my mouth, instead of asking where she has gone or what took her so long. Warm-up suit and jogging pants?! She looks like she's vying for a membership in Fitness First. And, as usual, whatever looks strange or weird for others is perfectly normal for Amy.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "If I'm going to play, I should at least dress accordingly, right?"

"You couldn't have settled for normal clothing?" I muttered, but she didn't seem to hear. Noticing that the DDR machine is also vacant, Amy grabbed my arm and dragged me onto the platform. I gave up the thought of backing out as Amy took out her own card and swiped twice. The least I could do is get this over with so I could go home and rest.

Okay, Amy is now one official slave driver. I did say I'd get this over with, but I didn't expect that we had to get over fifteen stages continuously. The only time I got that resembles a break is a twenty second sit-down until Amy picks a song that's randomly picked, or because she likes its tune. Rei did come over twice to recommend a few songs for us, and I admit, I did like his recommendations. One reminded me of a song Anthony and I played together, and another appears to be a mixture of guitar and drums, but both of them were tiring. I even began to ask myself on how am I managing to survive all this, even at my leg's condition.

"All right... how about a little break?" Amy said breathlessly after our fifteenth song. I immediately collapsed at the glass wall behind the machine. Amy followed me suit while Rei grinned at both of us and handed two large soda cups.

"Wow, fifteen stages straight. You guys sure are devoted." He said, still grinning. I was too breathless to answer, my legs are aching so bad, I'm sure I'm gonna be really sore tomorrow. I thought as I took my soda and sipped through the straw. I took a long sip, since I was really parched. When I looked up again, someone else is now standing at the platform. I was too tired to see who it was; I just stared at the screen blankly as the woman began to rifle through the game's song list.

I didn't listen to the first two songs she picked. Didn't recognize any of them and they weren't all that interesting. I took my attention off the screen and fiddled with my cellphone for a while. Amy is unusually quiet now; she's probably too tired to speak too. Rei, on the other hand, kept watching the woman dancing, as if in awe. Maybe he always sees her hanging around here.

"FINAL STAGE!"

Hm, the song this time isn't bad…

Actually, I kinda liked it. It's probably the best one I've heard today. I leaned forward to listen more. I don't recognize the singer's voice though, it's not anyone I've heard before, but I just love it. I would love to play that song myself...

And I just noticed this now, but this player... she's even better than the ones I've seen at SM North. A grade of AA, even managing to make a full combo. No wonder Rei kept watching. I looked at her to study her, even though she still had her back turned. Long dark-brown hair, wearing a black jacket and blue denim pants. She looks exactly like someone you would expect to be a dancer. And yet, she seems oddly familiar.

"EXTRA STAGE!"

There it is again. The same song Amy made me dance, and lose, last time. Fascination. Immediately, she pressed the green button. I was surprised, since that song is really hard. And I was just on Difficult then, this girl's on Expert. I pushed myself up to watch even more.

… Not possible. She managed to finish the entire song?! It wasn't a perfect game, since her life bar had been hanging on 'Danger' after a while, but she finished it all the same. The way she stepped on the pad is too fast, I couldn't follow it. She must be playing for years now…

There was silence as the credits rolled on the screen. I could tell Amy is in awe too. It's not everyday that you get to see someone like that. The girl gave out a loud sigh, turned around, looked directly at me, and gave a huge grin.

Then I remembered who she was…

"What's up, Pat? Long time, no see, eh." Maya said.

* * *

"You have some interesting friends, Pat. Especially that Amy, she's so hyperactive."

"Better get used to it..."

We're at the mall's parking lot. After we met Maya at the arcade, we decided to have a snack at the food court together. But it wasn't long until Rei decided to leave, saying he still had guitar lessons to attend to. After having our meal, and getting picked on by both girls, Amy decided to leave as well. Maya then offered me a lift to take me back home. I accepted, since I'm too tired and lazy to ride the MRT anymore.

"But I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd start playing again just because of one stupid bet." She said, walking a little bit ahead of me. "You don't really want to admit defeat to that Anthony fellow, huh?"

"It's just that bet that I don't want to lose, not the guy himself." I said. "Don't you have, like, a job today? Shouldn't you be working right now"

"I'm on leave for the rest of the week. A short vacation, if you will." She replied, now walking backwards to face me. "What about you? You look like you just came from school."

"That's because Amy forced me to come with her here." I said, looking around for another topic of discussion. "Say, remember that third song you played back there? Mind telling me it's title?"

She told me. I grinned back my thanks. Now that's one song I'd like to keep in mind.

"So, you haven't stopped playing after all this time?" I asked, remembering her performance back there.

She gave me another broad smile and said: "Of course. DDR has been my stress-reliever and it also keeps me sexy at the same time."

"Sexy... yeah, right..." I said, holding back the urge to laugh. Maya crossed her arm and stared at me sternly.

"Why, am I not sexy?"

We stared at one another for a while before the both of us burst out laughing. This is great, this is just like old times…

Now all we need is him, and we're complete again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: In the Zone**

"Ric, did you see my wallet? Can't find it anywhere..."

"I dunno, maybe it's inside the pockets of your other pair of pants..."

"Nah, I already check there…"

Either my brothers swore a blood oath to wake me up every other morning, or they just can't find anything else better to do than to shout at each other across the hall, I'll never know. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling while remaining motionless on the bed. Still feeling sleepy, I tried to recall everything in my mind.

Then I realized it… It's Saturday already?

Not much happened on the days after we went to Megamall. I wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, eat lunch, listen to lectures, go home, eat again, watch TV, do some schoolwork, sleep. Same story, same outcomes. No wonder the week just flew by at an alarming rate. And now that Saturday's here, I feel like it's the end of the world. I almost get chills when thinking about it.

One thing good about this is that my legs have completely recovered. I can give out at least my hundred percent. Bad thing is that I'm still doubtful whether I will show up or not. I thought I made up my mind at Sunday, but now that the 'showdown' is only a few hours away now, I'm having second thoughts.

I would've remained lying there, thinking about what I should do, when my cellphone began ringing. Wondering who could be sending me a text message at this time in the morning, I reached for it at my bedside table and checked the message.

"Paaattt!!! Im headng on over 2 d mall!!! Now dnt say i didnt tell u!!! dnt be l8 so much k?!?!"  
Sender: Amy

Going to the mall? Already? Just what time is it exactly? I thought as I glanced at the clock to check the time…

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock again, but what I saw didn't change. I felt my stomach flip as I realized the time. Quarter past eleven?! I must've overslept! So much for thinking what to do, I have no time to think at all! I pushed my blanket off of me and made a mad dash for my closet.

Now I know it's odd that I'm worried of being late, which I usually am, but after last week's bet and all the other cash I spent on the rest of the week, I don't think I can still stand falling to another of Amy's money traps. As soon as I managed to take hold of my clothes, I immediately went for the bathroom to fix myself.

It took me quite a while inside the bathroom. By the time I got out, it was already quarter to noon. Amy would never let me off the hook that easily anymore. I thought as I slipped my sandals on and went down for a quick breakfast.

"You're leaving again?" My mother asked as I poured milk on my bowl of cereals. "You seem to be leaving a lot lately."

"I'm just meeting up with some friends, that's all." I said between spoonfuls.

"Well, just be careful out there, okay?"

"Thanks, Ma." I mumbled after downing the last of my cereals. I pushed myself up, and went for the door. "I'm going." I added as I went out through the door.

I felt my heart beginning to race as I rode on a tricycle. I can't exactly tell whether I'm excited, nervous, or both at the same time. All I know is that I've got no idea on what I'm supposed to do when the time finally comes.

… Maya is probably right. I should've backed out. I wouldn't be dealing with this kind of trouble anymore. Besides, it's not like we're taking that bet seriously. Anthony can't be that stupid to think that he can land himself a girlfriend just by playing a game.

But it wouldn't be right to just ditch like that, it just feels wrong. Not to mention Amy will keep on pestering me for a very long time. And if I didn't show, all of the money and time I wasted getting my game back on would've gone to waste.

I suppose I should wait and see how things turn out then.

"… Miss?"

I looked up at the source of the voice. Then I realized that I had been spacing out for the rest of the way, I didn't notice that we had already stopped and the mall is already in front of us. I shook my head and paid the fare.

The sooner this bet is over, the better. I thought as I stepped off the tricycle and watched it turn around and leave. Then I took out my cellphone to check the time. Ten past twelve. Oh yeah, Amy won't let me get away with this…

"Paaattt!!! What took you so long?!"

You know, I think I'm getting used to her screaming my name out loud in public places. As soon as I stepped within a twenty yard radius from the arcade's entrance, Amy immediately sensed my presence, as if she had an invisible radar telling my exact location. She rushed over to me as I approached her, which I wished she hadn't done so. Amy's eccentricity over her choice of clothes is as noticeable as ever, now she's sporting some kind of goth emo getup, without the makeup though. She never puts on makeup because she believes in some kind of 'natural beauty'. Besides, I don't want to be the dolt who calls Amy some kind of emo chick, because in accordance to her attitude, she's VERY far from that. It's just her preference on clothes. Which is why it leaves me thinking why can't Amy put on normal clothes just once?

Anyway, enough about how Amy looks and all, I probably won't get much sense out of it anyway. I looked around and noticed that Anthony has yet to appear.

"You're the only one here yet?" I asked.

"Yep. Mikki's here too; she's by that drum machine thingy again."

Oh, so you dragged Mikki again, huh? "And what kid of invitation did you give her this time?" I hope you didn't resort to blackmail or extortion.

"Actually, she's the one who surprised me." She said unexpectedly. "She immediately agreed to come along after I told her about that bet you had with Anthony."

"She's probably in it for the free meal too..." I mumbled absent-mindedly. I mean, anyone would jump at a chance for a free meal, and it seems Mikki is no exception. But, then again, she is Mikki, after all, so I could be wrong. "If I win, that is." I repeated, since I doubt it's going to happen. A week's practice isn't enough to match, let alone beat, someone who has been playing for quite some time now.

"Well, you should win, Pat. The fate of our lunch depends on it." Amy said, grinning.

"Fate of our lunch? What're you babbling about?" I asked, confused. Either she's just adding some drama effect on her words or it has some kind of hidden meaning, I'm still trying to figure it out.

Then I realized it after a minute or so. "Wala kang dinalang pera pang-lunch?" I asked incredulously.

To my misfortune, she nodded while still retaining that grin on her face.

"Are you nuts? What if I lose then, how the heck will you get your lunch?" I said, the annoyance notable in my tone.

"Then you're gonna treat us again. You did come last again, you know..." She replied cheerfully.

… Yes, I fell into another of Amy's clever ploys. I thought I had enough motivation in me to win my little face-off with Anthony, but I guess there's no such thing as too much motivation. For the sake of the money in my wallet, I have to beat him.

"Oh, finally, he shows up." Amy suddenly began, nodding somewhere behind me. I turned around to look.

I only recognized him by his glasses, actually. But nevertheless, Anthony's here now, and there's no way Amy is going to let me back out anymore. As he came nearer, he noticed the two of us, grinned and began heading for us.

"Sorry for making you girls wait, I had to do something else before coming here." He began as he went closer.

"Baaad, is that how you're going to treat your soon-to-be girlfriend?" Amy said in a child-like tone. I gave her a kick at the shins to prevent her from saying anything stupid or embarrassing anymore, which resulted in her complaining about why I had to kick her so hard.

"Anyway, shall we get this over with?" I asked Anthony, who's already snickering at our antics. I want to wrap this little shenanigan as quickly as possible before anyone else I know happens to pass by accidentally.

"Gladly." He said, starting for the token counter. I followed suit.

To my surprise, and disbelief, Amy came up with a set of rules for us to follow in the course of the play and wrote it on a piece of paper. One, both players must always be in the same difficulty and configurations. Two, the victor of each play is determined by rank, regardless of the score. And three, a third person will be the one to select the songs and their difficulties, which, in this case, happens to be Amy. At first, I found it amusing that Amy devoted some time writing regulations for something as simple as a bet, but I felt a chill run down my spine when I heard that she will be the one to pick our songs. Why can't it be someone who probably has no particular concern on the matter, like Mikki?

"Did you make up these rules overnight?" I asked while taking a look at the piece of paper for the fourth time. Anthony took a look once and returned almost immediately, preventing the urge to laugh.

"Of course! What else did you think I was doing last night?" She said with dignity. I guess that explains her rather peculiar status message on YM last night. Err, what was it again?

Kitsune_amy09 – DND!!! I is busy!!! Pat, MWAHAHAHA!!! :)

Amy, you sure get excited on doing weird stuff. I thought blankly as I began thinking of other things that we could talk about that wouldn't resemble of DDR in any way imaginable. But it seems that I didn't have to trouble myself after all, Amy mumbled something about starting when Mikki is done and raced off towards the DM machine.

"Is she always like that?" Anthony asked while we watched Amy persuade Mikki into being one of our first viewers. If you add someone as wily as Amy with someone as stoic as Mikki, it could become a pretty hysterical spectacle in a jiff.

"Isn't it obvious?" I grumbled half-heartedly, as I turned around to insert my tokens in the machine.

So, here we are. Machine at ready, Anthony and I on the platform, and a growing crowd, Mikki included, behind us. I bent forward to press the green 'Start' button, but Amy suddenly appeared in front of us and took out another piece of paper from her pocket.

"Uhh, what's that for?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's for my opening speech." Amy replied proudly. I stared at her for a while before what she said finally registered in my mind.

Opening speech?! Who in the right mind would make a speech for a casual game of DDR, or any other games at any arcade, for that matter? Anthony, and several others in the audience, burst out laughing almost immediately. Feeling embarrassed, I snatched the piece of paper off of Amy's hands and stuffed it down my pockets. I would've ripped it apart, but part of me, the smarter part, decided not to since it would result on Amy complaining again. Besides, I don't feel like littering around the place.

"Hey, I spent two whole hours working on that, so give it back!" She said, startled at my reaction.

"No speeches!" I demanded in a heated tone. I might be feeling embarrassed at the moment, but I've made my point clear enough. Amy seemed to have gotten it too, because she just pouted and turned around to setup our play.

I turned to look at Anthony, who's still shaking in laughter. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I said crossly.

"Who wouldn't laugh at that?" He answered breathlessly. I could think of one, actually. And she's standing behind us now.

I returned my attention back on the screen. Amy is now rifling through the song selection and it won't be long before she finds anything satisfying, even though the machine here at SM North has more songs to choose from than the one at Megamall.

Well, the moment of truth is here. I told myself, placing my legs at the left and right arrow pads. I win; I'm my wallet's hero. I lose; I'll get a boyfriend unwillingly and I'll lose the last of my money. I suppose I should just do my best to prevent the latter from happening, even though I kind of knew what the results will be.

The first song Amy chose for us is actually one of the songs I played with Anthony last week. It's the one that looks like it came from an anime. Either it's just a coincidence or some foul play is being done, I didn't give much care. I was thinking of just playing it safe and choosing Expert, but Amy demanded that we choose the harder difficulty, Challenge. And since Anthony agreed to her whim, I had no choice but to follow him if I'm going to abide Amy's ridiculous regulations.

… I got to admit, for a Challenge, that song is pretty easy. Although there are some parts that I got confused and made lots of errors. Anthony claimed this stage with our rankings C – B. I'm not too worried, since I half-expected myself to lose anyway, but Amy sure is, she began berating me as soon as our ranks showed up, and I had to pretend to understand what she's trying to say just to shut her up. As she began looking again for our second song, I turned on the fan beside the machine and sat down to cool myself. I expected Anthony to come over at my side and cool off at the fan with me, but when I turned around to look, he's busy fiddling with his cellphone. I turned around to see how Mikki's doing. It looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but here. I don't blame her though; I also have half a mind to walk off right now.

It didn't take long before Amy decided on our second song. Great, it's another BeForU song, although not anything I've heard of before. Must be new. As I positioned myself again, Anthony mumbled something about wanting to try its Expert difficulty, so again, I have no choice but to follow.

Okay, the song itself sounds pretty good. They mixed the instruments well with Riyu Kosaka's voice. However, the steps are hard. WAY hard. It didn't let up for a second, so the screen is immediately flooded with arrows. Even Anthony was given a hard time. I think it's just our combined luck that made us finish the song. So, for our second song, it's a tie. D – D. I immediately returned back to cooling off at the fan after the song is done, and Anthony returned his attention back to his cellphone. He hasn't spoken a word to me ever since we started, very much unlike the Anthony I played with last week. Well, I guess it's pretty understandable. We are playing songs which are much more difficult than the last time, after all, so it's not strange for him to be taking this more seriously.

Then, just as we decided that we had enough rest, Anthony suggested a song, which Amy was against of. But her own rules said nothing about the participants not being able to voice their song of choice, and I wanted to try one of his recommendations anyway, aside from a randomly picked one by Amy. So I seconded Anthony's suggestion, leaving Amy no choice but to oblige. When the song preview came up, the first thing that hit my mind was…

This song is going to be a pain.

It's practically true. A song sung by some medieval choir always signifies a hard stage. Amy said that we should attempt its Challenge difficulty, but there was no way we're going to be able to finish a ten-footer at our current state. So we decided to just settle for the song's Expert difficulty.

… And sometimes I hate it when my guesses are right. I wondered that if I guessed that the song is easy, it would become easier. Just like the previous song, it's just our sheer luck that made us get through this stage. That, and I found the video distracting. We ended up tied again.

It's over, I lost the bet. I thought resignedly, plopping down on the pads and catching my breath. I know from the beginning that I was going to lose, but I feel disappointed. I could've tried to win at least one stage…

"Select a music!" The machine began.

Huh, wait a minute. Isn't our play over yet? I thought there were only three stages per play?

"Why is there another one?" I asked Anthony.

"Huh? You didn't know?" He replied in disbelief. Well, would I be asking if I knew?

"This machine is set to four stages, so we still have one more play to go." Ohh, so that explains it. It isn't over yet after all.

"Paattt!!! You still got a shot to redeem yourself, so make sure this last one counts!" Amy said, holding me by the shoulder again and shaking me. You didn't have to be so loud, girl…

So let me recount our progress thus far. Anthony won the first stage, then we tied in at both second and third stage. There's no chance I'm going to be able to win now, but if I win this at this last song, I will tie the game in. That's much better than losing, isn't it?

"Wow, I didn't expect you guys to be playing so intensely. I should've come earlier..." Someone in the crowd behind us said. It's rather familiar, so I turned around to look who it was.

"Oh, there you are, Rei. Took you a while to show up." Anthony said, grinning.

"Yeah, too bad I didn't get to catch your earlier plays." Rei replied, emerging from the crowd and standing beside Mikki, who had no apparent concern for this newcomer. "Well, win this one and you'll finally land yourself a girl." He added, amused. Then he looked at me and said, "Oh, but no pressure, of course."

"None taken." I answered with teeth gritted tightly. Geez, do you have to remind everyone, especially Amy, about that bet?

I didn't notice this earlier, but Amy was already busy looking for our last song. She's probably looking for a song that can assure my victory. It'd be a miracle if she really managed to do just that, since I doubt that I'll be able to outdo Anthony in a song that he probably had done before.

Then I remembered something all of the sudden.

"Amy, I have a suggestion too..." I said, walking towards her. I know we're pushing it since Anthony's the one that selected the last song, but it's only fair that I get to have my own song of choice. Besides, I'm pretty sure this is one type of song that guys like Anthony wouldn't play. Amy seemed to think so too, so she agreed that we play that song. Although it feels like it's a breaker, since our previous songs all share a nine-footer difficulty. This song only have eight in Expert, but since I'm playing to win now, all that needs to be done must be done. Anthony didn't show any particular reaction when he found out about the song, he just positioned himself ready. Although I did caught sight of Rei snickering when he saw what song it was. Whether it's a good thing or bad thing, I don't know.

I just love this song. It's simple and cute at the same time. Although it's also tiring because it's has a pretty fast BPM count, but compared to the ones we played before, this is just a cakewalk. I can finish this, no problem.

But wait, something's not right… How come Anthony can also take this song on? He's also making good marks at each step, like I do.

Could it be possible that he also played this song before? I thought in disbelief, but it seemes that is the case. Tsk, I shouldn't have judged him by gender…

The song ended, leaving me with an unsatisfied feeling. I really expected to win at this round, but I guess a lot of unexpected things could happen. And this is one case of it. All that I can do now is wait for our score.

… Fate must be playing with us the whole time, and I'm getting sick of it. B – B. Another tie! This is ridiculous, whoever heard of getting three ties row! If not only because of Amy's rules, we wouldn't have a tie at all in the first place. But then, I would've lost more rounds if it weren't for that rule, and I wouldn't have gotten a chance to try and make a draw out of this play. But it didn't change the fact that I lost the game. I lost, so I'll have to pay the consequences by emptying my wallet. I just hope no one would mention that stupid bet again. I thought as I watched the machine's credits roll.

"Aww, we didn't get to watch!" Someone else began from the crowd, which is now beginning to disperse now that our play is over. This time, I have no idea who it is. Must be the other friends of Anthony and Rei who knew of this ridiculous ordeal. I thought as I began to head for the fan once again. "So, who won?!"

"Don't ask me, I just came around myself. Ask Anthony, he's the one playing..." Rei said in his defense.

"Oh? So, tell us then, Anthony..." A second voice said. I still haven't looked around to see who it was, and frankly, I don't give much care about them. Until I heard…

"So, is she your girlfriend yet?"

My world came to a stop. The tactless idiot who said that, I hope you've prepared a death wish. You really have to remind everyone of that stupid deal that I didn't want to take part of in the first place. You must think I'd just take matters like this slightly, huh?

Then Amy suddenly perked up beside me. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." She said cheerfully.

"Amy, you wouldn't want to mention that bet ever again if I were you..." I said threateningly. In return, she just stuck out her tongue at me. Slowly, I turned around to at least look at the culprits responsible for turning up the heat once again. One, I recognized immediately as that Drummania guy, Teku. It's pretty hard to forget a guy with long hair and wearing dark-green tinted glasses. The other one, a curly-haired guy wearing a black shirt. Both of them were waiting expectantly for Anthony's answer, and so was I.

Anthony glanced at me once, smiled weakly, and announced with a straight face, "Nah, I lost. Pat's too good for me to handle."

Those words made an instantaneous uproar. Teku and his companion both gaped at him in disbelief, Rei began grinning much more broadly, Amy shook her head to see if what she heard was right, and I swear I saw Mikki twinge in surprise too. As for me, I don't see why Anthony had to lie about the outcome. I mean, he did win, after all. Shouldn't he be boasting that he has a girlfriend now or something like that?

Or could it be that he's just doing me a big favor by not telling everyone the truth? Could it be that he also expected to lose in the first place?

I really should thank him for this. This would save me a lot of trouble in the near future.

"Hold it, what're you talki-" Amy began, but I gave her another kick at the shins. Her face twinged in pain as she slowly turned to look at me.

"Just go along with it. You wanted that free lunch, right?" I said in a hushed tone. She looked reluctant about how all this is turning out, but she grumbled her assent and remained silent as she bent over to rub her foot. I suppose I did kick her rather too hard this time.

Noticing that Amy isn't going speak up anytime soon, Rei clapped his hands together and said, "Okay, since we're pretty much done here, time for some introductions, don't you think?"

"Of course." Anthony nodded in agreement. "This here is Teku…" He said, pointing at the DM guy. "And 'Curly' over there is Miguel." He added, pointing at Teku's friend.

"You just had to introduce me like that, huh?" Miguel said, annoyed.

Anthony just gave him a grin and proceeded on our introductions. "This here is our winner for the day, Pat, and her friend Amy…" He said, pointing at the both of us.

"Hey there, guys. Nice meeting you!" Amy beamed, while sticking her hand out and making a peace sign. Way to make a first impression.

"And… you…?" Anthony said, staring at Mikki without any idea. Well, this is the first time they met after all, and I doubt she listened to Amy when she explained about today. I opened my mouth to speak for her.

"I-it's Mikki." She began. I looked at her in surprise. She actually spoke?!

"Oh, right. Amy mentioned of you a while ago." Anthony said.

"Hmm… You're a DM player yourself, right?" Teku asked curiously.

"Y-yes, that's me." Mikki said quickly. Now she's blushing. Amy and I looked at each other, and realized that we have the same questions in our minds.

"So, where do you guys want to chow down?" Miguel asked us. Amy got this eager expression on her face and opened her mouth to suggest, but I beat her to it.

"We'll just let you guys decide." I said clearly. Amy looked at me as I'm an alien lifeform. But hey, I think it's the least I can do for Anthony, who decided to give up his victory for me.

"Ooh, I have an idea…" Teku remarked brightly, and whispered it at Anthony's ear. When he was done, Anthony stared back at him and asked if he's serious. Teku nodded eagerly.

"What'd he say?" Amy asked.

"Err… how would you like having doughnuts for lunch?" Anthony mumbled in an awkward tone of voice, as if he can't believe that he's saying it. Amy and Rei began laughing when they heard of this, while Miguel gave Teku a good slap at the back of the head, which caused the two of them to start arguing.

Uhh, guys, I think it'd be best if we leave. Now. I thought, as people passing by began to look at us.

"I-I think doughnuts sounds good." Mikki said hastily amidst the laughter and bickering. Mikki, not you too! I thought incredulously. Upon hearing this, Amy and Rei began laughing harder than before. They're practically keeling all over the floor, while the argument between Teku and Miguel intensified. I looked over at Anthony and I could tell that he, too, wanted to learn how to become invisible.

"Uhm, guys. Can we grab some drinks first before we get anything decided? I really am getting thirsty now…" He declared loudly, to make himself heard over the commotion.

"Right, right…" Amy said while gasping for air. Then, standing up straight, she wiped off all the tears from her eyes. "Let's get milk! I need milk…"

"Milk? Why on earth would you want milk for in the middle of the day?" I asked, staring at her suspiciously.

She just giggled and stared at the floor with a mischievous smile on her face. "So I could them growing, you know…" She said slowly, while examining her shoes. Everyone suddenly fell silent and stared at her. Even Mikki and me. Amy, I hope you don't mean what I think you mean, because if it is…

Amy smiled even more as she looked up and said, "My HEIGHT, I mean! What else were you guys expecting me to say? I just wanted to get as tall as Rei over there…"

Everyone else is still staring at her, wide-eyed and in shock. I suppose that they did not expect that kind of statement from Amy, but they'll soon learn that when with this girl, nothing is virtually impossible.

… I can feel weird things going to happen in the near future. I don't know how, I just have this really odd feeling in me. Maybe hanging around with Amy developed this weird sixth sense or something. Or maybe I'm really cursed of being in Amy's inner circle of friends…

I sighed and gave her another kick at the shins to vent out some of my frustration.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Interest, Intention, and Intrigue**

"You have a band?" I asked, staring at Anthony with curiosity.

More than a week has passed now since my little showdown with him, and a lot has happened through the course of the past week. I got to know the guys a little better, Amy had much more victims to play her jokes on, and as odd as it seems, Mikki is being much more sociable now. Whether it has anything to do with us being friends with the guys or not, I do not know.

Now we're idly strolling around the campus ground since our vacant period is pretty long anyway. Amy and Rei were with us a while back, but they both left since Amy had another Math test coming up and dragged her tutor along with her, leaving me and Anthony alone to enjoy our time of freedom.

He stared back at me with a large smile on his face. "We don't look like the band-type, huh?"

I smiled back sheepishly. It is true, after all. Anthony is one of the last persons I'd think of being in something like a band. I expected him to be the kind that sits around at his room, playing video games until dawn, but I guess you can't really know a person just by looking at him.

"But yeah, we have a band. I recorded our songs here in my cellphone, you could listen to them if you want." He said as he took out his cellphone and began looking for the songs. "We don't have any originals of our own yet, but I'm working on one right now."

"So, what's the name of your band?" I asked while he kept on rifling through his cellphone's folders.

"I dunno, we haven't decided yet." He replied. "Ah, here they are…" He said, handing me his phone. "They're just remakes of some DDR songs we chose."

There's only three songs here. The first one is some kind of rock song, the second, I recognized as that anime-like song we keep playing at DDR, and the third…

"Oh my god, you have a version of this song?" I exclaimed all of the sudden.

"Which song?" He asked, looking over at the phone screen.

"The third one."

"Oh, yeah. The others were pretty reluctant on doing that song, but I managed to persuade them in the end." He said proudly. "If you want, I can give you a copy of it."

"Please." I said eagerly as I took out my own cellphone. Anthony then set up a Bluetooth connection between the two phones and began sending the file. "So, who else is in your band?" I asked while waiting for the transfer to be completed.

"Let's see… Rei is the lead guitarist, I'm the bassist, Teku as our drummer, Miguel as our keyboardist, and we had a friend from high school as our vocalist." He said slowly, counting them off by his fingers. "The first song's an exception, though. Rei did the vocals on that and Miguel is playing the lead guitar."

"I see." I mumbled, not really taking into his words. I know it's rude since I'm the one who asked him, but I didn't expect to hear a fully-detailed explanation. Besides, I'm much more concerned about watching the transfer's progress anyway.

"You could also jam with us if you feel like it. We don't mind." He suddenly added, grinning. It took me a while to react then I stared at him as if he did something both funny and unbelievable.

"Haha, thanks, but I'm not really good with any instruments." I said, with all honesty. I don't have enough time and willpower to play an instrument, let alone perform in a band.

"Then you could do the vocals." Anthony insisted. I just laughed in return. The thought of me singing in front of a large audience is pretty hilarious…

… And yet, there's a part of me wanting to do just that. Playing in a band means that there's that pleasant feeling of being watched and admired, just like the feeling I get when playing DDR.

"Oh, the transfer's done. Here ya go.." Anthony's voice suddenly began, breaking me in my reverie. I returned my attention back to my phone to check if it really is there. When I saw it, I looked back at Anthony and thanked him.

"Anytime. We added some guitar and piano sounds from the original version, so I hope you like it." He said, beaming.

"Well, it's still the same song." I said, popping my headphones on and starting the song. It's not bad, for an amateur band. It could still do with some improvements on the guitars, but I still liked it. It is my favorite song, after all.

"Ah, that reminds me. Do you have anything planned for this weekend?" He asked while stuffing his phone back in his pocket. "Wanna go to Animanga with us?"

I stared back at him in shock. Damn it, I completely forgot about that convention!

Animanga con is this big convention event that happens every early October, and it usually takes place at Megamall. I had been eagerly waiting for it a few weeks back, but because of that bet Amy made without my permission, it slipped off my mind. Now that I'm being reminded of it, I felt disappointment washing over me. I was planning on cosplaying this year, but I haven't made any progress on the costumes. Looks like another year as a visitor. I thought, sighing.

"We're going to be playing there, it's our first gig." Anthony continued, not noticing the dilemma I'm currently in. "It'd be great if you guys could make it and watch us."

"Of course, I'll come. I'd go even if you didn't invite me anyway." I said, trying to hide my disappointment with a smile. "I just hope I get there before Amy does.."

"Ah, is she what you're worrying about?" He asked, amused. "Want me to help you with her?" I looked back at him, feeling both glad and doubtful. Glad, because the thought of him offering me his aid in the strangest of problems makes me feel good. Doubtful, because I don't think there's anyone in the country alive that could beat Amy when it comes to mall punctuality.

I decided to go along with him. "Okay, if you think you can." I said, turning my attention back at the song, which is now ending. It's pretty long too, more than five minutes at least, and I can't believe I didn't listen to most of it.

"Of course, I can." Anthony replied with a broad smile on his face. "So, you coming along this weekend?"

"Of course."

"All right, I'll see you there, then." He said, grinning. "Well, I have to go. I still have classes coming."

I nodded and played the song a second time, since I didn't get to concentrate much on listening to it the first time. Then I watched Anthony's back go on and vanish from sight. Now I'm alone, and at a loss of what I'm supposed to do, aside from sound-tripping, of course. I can't head for home yet since I also have classes much later this afternoon as well, but I can't head on over there since it's still too early to do so.

I decided to head on over to the school library to do some studying while I have some time. And I have a test coming up too, so it wouldn't hurt to prepare for it. While on the way, I played the song again for the third time. Call me addicted then, that's how I enjoy listening to this song.

As I get closer to my destination, I noticed it becoming noisier around me. I looked up again to see a bunch of guys playing softball on the field. Amongst the players, I immediately recognized Teku, with that long hair and dark-green tinted glasses of his. And after spending a few more seconds staring, I noticed Miguel as well. So they have the same P.E. class, huh?

I would've walked away and headed on to the library, but my eye caught sight of someone else, aside from the two. I doubled over and looked again, just to make sure. Mikki is sitting on a bench nearby, watching the softball game… or more like watching a certain someone, since she's staring at them more intently than your average spectator. Either she's just keenly observing the game for some softball techniques or she's just staring at only one person in particular, it all interests me just the same, since it's rare for Mikki to get interested in any of the two anyway. Forgetting about the library, I headed on over to her place.

Normally, Mikki would've seen me a mile off, but this time, I got closer to her without receiving any detection at all. She's watching far more intently than I thought. By the time I'm only a few paces away from her, she finally noticed my presence. Almost automatically, she hid her face behind the book that's on her lap, and I could swear that she's blushing.

Despite that, I still approached her like I didn't notice anything.

"Hey, Mikki." I greeted casually as I came within earshot.

She peered out from her book and looked at me. "O-oh, hi, Pat..." She mumbled shakily.

"I didn't know you were interested in softball." I said as I sat down beside her and joined her in watching the ensuing game.

"E-er, yeah. I've been wanting to learn myself too..." She muttered, still hiding behind that book of hers.

She might be a decent Drummania player, but she's a pretty poor liar. I could easily tell that she's lying. She's definitely checking out some guy out there, instead of watching the whole game. I began to get curious on who that guy is and, already, I have half a mind on asking her, even though I know that the chances of her telling me are even lower than the chances that Maya is going to get married to some guy this year.

But I decided not to pry any further. If she doesn't want to tell me, I don't mind. Everyone has to have secrets every now and then. And I don't see any reason for me to know hers anyway.

We began exchanging comments about the softball game, but each conversation doesn't last very long, and is getting much shorter than the previous one. Soon, we found ourselves talking about other things aside the game, like studies, Amy, family, arcades… and Amy again. But each topic dies out pretty quickly, and I find myself thinking of another topic that Mikki might be interested in. I don't know why I'm doing so much effort talking with her, but I think it's because I'm enjoying the fact that I'm getting to learn more about my antisocial friend without much difficulties than I would've expected.

I went back to the ball game, where Teku had hit the ball and is now running towards first base, his long hair flapping freely behind him. From afar, you'd think it's a girl running too.

Looking at him reminds me of what Anthony just said back then, about them having a band. I still can't believe that they have a band of their own. It's just pretty awkward if you ask me.

"Mikki, can you believe that Teku and the others have a band?" I asked out of nowhere. I just wanted to see how she would react.

I expected her to just say something brief, just for the sake of answering me, and then return to being silent again, but when I'm wrong, I'm WRONG. Mikki abruptly stood up, turned at me with an astonished expression on her face and blurted out "Really?!" in a very loud voice that a few people around us looked at our direction. She actually caught me off guard and I almost raised my arms to cover my face for any incoming attacks.

"Why'd you suddenly shout like that?!" I complained, eyeing her cautiously. She stared back at me for a while before she became aware that she's already standing up.

"O-oh, sorry. I was just surprised, that's all..." She stammered, returning to being shy again. Well, you sure have a funny way of expressing it. I thought, still staring at her as if I'm expecting any more upcoming uproar. When none came, I eased myself and slouched on the bench once again. Soon, my mind was filled with questions prior to Mikki's recent reaction. I know they would easily be answered if I ask her, but in fear of what kind of reaction she might have next, I'd rather not delve into it any further, or risk having a book flying towards my forehead.

I reached for my cellphone in my pocket to check the time. There ought to be some time left for me to head on over to the library and do a few short reviews before my test later this afternoon. I decided to head on over there and get a start on my work, so I stood up and bid goodbye to Mikki, who probably didn't care if I was there or not because she didn't even turn to look at me as I stood up. She just continued watching the softball game as if she didn't hear anything. I sighed and turned around to leave

Apparently, when I'm wrong once, it doesn't necessarily means that I can't be wrong twice…

"Pat…" She began suddenly, still staring at the game. I turned my head to look back at her, and noted the seriousness on her face. "Can you hide a secret for me?"

You're telling it? Already? I thought, finding the situation pretty unbelievable. Well, that's one way to kill someone's curiosity.

But all the same, I nodded. After all, it might be something important since it caused her to wear such a serious expression.

Mikki took her eyes off the game, and stared at me directly at the eye. Whatever she has to spill must be taking a lot of effort because now, I could clearly see her blushing and sweating as she struggled to speak.

"I think… I think I'm in love with Teku." She said finally, then buried her face behind her book again.

…

"And you're telling me this, why?" I asked, with an eyebrow raised. You've got to admit, it's pretty weird. One minute, she's hiding behind that book of hers; next, she's confessing her love about some guy. Besides, I would be greatly annoyed if there's a catch I'm missing here.

It took her a while to come out from hiding and answer my question. "So that I won't be hiding anything anymore." She muttered in reply. "I think it's much easier this way."

I have to agree. Nothing feels much more awkward than hiding secrets from the people you know. Glad to know that you took the easy way out, Mikki. So that's the reason why you suddenly became more sociable when we started hanging out with the guys. To get noticed by someone you like…

"Wait, is this also the reason you started playing the drums?" I asked, just to be sure.

She shook her head. "I always liked playing that game. It just so happens that he also plays that game like me." She answered with a straight face.

"Haha, sounds like you two are 'meant to be'." I said, grinning. She just smiled back weakly and turned her attention back to the game.

Well, this is pretty nice. I got to know a side of Mikki that I would never have known if I hadn't met Anthony and his friends. Beneath that silent expression of hers is a normal girl after all. And I had been thinking of her as some kind of antisocial alien lifeform all this time too. I'll have to do some major reassessment on her.

… I hate to think that it's all because of that girl's doing though, since it's all practically caused by coincidences. It's coincidence that Teku happened to be a close friend of Anthony's, and it's a coincidence that Mikki has this huge crush on Teku. Purely coincidental, although there seems to be a lot of coincidences happening there.

And speaking of that girl…

"Did you tell this to Amy yet?"

"Nope." Mikki said, and after giving it some more thought. "And I don't think I'll be telling her anytime soon."

Good, you'd have to be a fool to let Amy know of things like this. I thought, smiling.

But, of course…

"Waaa, no fair! How come you guys are sharing secrets here without even telling me?!" Amy's voice drawled somewhere behind us. I quickly turned to look at her while Mikki went still in shock. Amy, you sure have a knack for butting in things at a crucial time.

"Amy, why are you here? Don't you have a test to do or something?" I said rather defensively as she began to approach us. There's no point in asking her whether she heard what Mikki just said, because judging from the smile she has on her face, she must've heard all of it.

"I finished it in record time, of course." She said proudly. "So, what's this I hear about Mikki crushing on Teku?"

"A-ah, t-that was nothing. I was just kidding around back then..." Mikki mumbled while cowering behind her book. I understand how she feels; it's pretty inconvenient to have someone like Amy to know one of your secrets.

"That won't do at all, Mikki. How will you ever land a relationship if you keep acting that way?" Amy said, shaking her head. "Here, Pat and I will help you out with Teku..."

"Actually, I don't want to take part into any of this nonsense." I declared immediately. I can think of other things of doing aside from being Amy's little sidekick. Besides, the way she helps somebody else's love life is pretty unusual, like the one she tried to pull off on me. "And besides, I have a lot to keep myself preoccupied. Like the convention this Saturday."

Amy gave me a glance and pouted. "Aww, you're such a killjoy, Pat..." She said in a childish tone. Then, looking back at Mikki, she grinned and added, "Well, that's okay. I can handle this on my own."

"By handle, what did you mean?" I asked, out of suspicion. There's always something strange when you let Amy 'handle' things.

She gave me a mischievous smile, she said, "You'll see.", and began walking across the field. I already have half a mind to grab Mikki by her arm and running at the opposite direction to save her from Amy's wrath, but when I was just about to turn around, Amy cupped her mouth with her hands and called out both Miguel and Teku to us, since the game was stopped for a break. They automatically turned around and ran towards her the moment they heard her calling for them.

Wait, why drag the other guy if Teku is the only one we need here? I thought, puzzled. I looked over at Mikki to see her still hiding behind that book.

"What? Why'd you call us?" Teku asked as soon as they got nearer. Amy stepped forward to answer. I got a bad feeling about all of this…

"You guys want to go on a double date?"

All four of us shouted, "HAH?!" in unison. Double date? Now I know Amy's means of helping are strange, but this takes the cake. I thought double dates only existed in comedy sitcoms you see at T.V during weeknights.

Amy, you watch too much television…

Miguel was the first one to recover from the surprise. "Uh, so who are we in the double date again?" He asked uncertainly.

"All of us here except for killjoy Pat over there. This Saturday, while we're at the convention." She said quickly, as if this plan is made overnight. The two looked at each other for a while and, as if they had a discussion through telepathy, agreed with Amy's plans. She grinned and turned back on us while the two went back to continue their game. Mikki looked as though the world is about to end as Amy came closer to her.

"There, I broke the ice." Amy said triumphantly.

"I don't think you should break the ice without permission." I muttered blankly.

"Doesn't matter." She said, shaking her head again. Then turning her attention back on Mikki, she added, "Come on, Mikki! We're gonna shop for clothes later."

"Shopping? What for?" Mikki protested, staring at Amy like she didn't know her.

"Well, if you want to impress Teku, you'd need a whole new wardrobe, right?" Amy insisted, taking hold of Mikki's left hand and pulling her up to her feet. Then she began to hurry Mikki as she fixed her things to leave.

Mikki looked back at me with a worried expression on her face before they turned at a corner and vanished from sight. I would've tried to save her from Amy's tyranny, but I still have a test to worry about. I worry about it because I've already spent a lot of time already and there's barely enough time to do any reviews. If I fail that test, I'm going to blame Amy for it.

And for the fourth time, I played the song again as I began to head for my building.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Way of Everything**

"We are now at Ortigas Station. Next stop: Shaw Boulevard Station…"

After hearing the intercom make this announcement, I stood up from my seat and disembarked off the train. As I stepped on the station, I immediately noticed the air of excitement amongst some of the passengers. Maybe it's because some of the people I saw have Konoha headbands wrapped around their foreheads and arms, or oddly colored hair dyes and wigs, or large swords and guns made out of of various materials slung on their shoulders and backs. Well, whatever kind of weird paraphernalia or material they have on them, their dedication for the cause is obviously noted.

And you don't need to be a fortune teller to know that this is going to be one heck of a day.

I quickly sifted through my pockets and inserted my MRT card through the machine. It's only a one-ride card, so I didn't have to wait for it to pop out from the machine outlet again. I passed through the machine and began brisk-walking towards the bridge. I'm starting to feel giddy from all this excitement that I can't wait until I get inside the mall.

Then my cellphone began to vibrate in my pockets. I pulled it out while walking, because if I did so much as delay another moment, I'll never hear the end of it.

Ei, hurry up, u guys. Line's gettng longr.

Sender: Rei

I pressed 'Reply' as I began to rush down a flight of stairs.

I jst got d station. I'm heading der right now.

…

"Message sent." Are the words that are flashed on my cellphone's screen. I placed back it in my pockets and quickened my pace towards the mall entrance.

Sure, this is going to be a big day. So big that I don't even know if I'm ready for it yet.

* * *

Rei did say the line is long, but I didn't expect its end to reach the third floor. I know that today's convention is a big one, but I always find myself amazed at the large number of people it attracts. If Rei hadn't gotten a place in line up at the fifth floor, by the time I reached the entrance, it would be late afternoon already. And it's only quarter past ten. So I skipped the rest of the line and headed immediately for the top floor to look for the guys.

I saw him standing at the entrance, away from the line. When he saw me, he smiled and waved at my direction, but what I answered was a scowl. I thought he's in line, so how come he's just standing right there?

"Ah, there you are." He greeted as I came within earshot.

"Why aren't you lined up yet? The line's way long, you know." I muttered heatedly. There is no way, NO WAY, I'm going back down there and get in line, because it'll take me forever to get back up here. Rei must've noticed my expression because he gave me an uneasy grin.

"No worries. Booth owners get a free pass." He said in an attempt to appease my foul mood.

"Booth…?" I repeated, puzzled. "What booth?"

"Anthony didn't tell you?" He asked disbelievingly, as if I said something very unbelievable. Well, would I be asking if I knew? I thought.

"We setup a StepMania booth inside. Anthony and Teku are still working on it, though."

"StepMania? What's that?" I asked, still not getting anything that comes out from his mouth.

"It's like DDR... well, you'll know when you see it." Rei replied shortly. Then he took some kind of laminated card affixed with an I.D. lace from his bag and reached it out for me.

"What's this for?" I asked again, taking it and examining the card. On it is the same image of the convention's banner. I remember some people wearing something like this the last time I attended a convention, but I never really knew what it is for.

"So that you would be recognized as a booth owner." Rei said, taking another on from his bag and wearing it. I looked at him and realization began to come at me like a raging bull.

"Wait, I'm going to be helping at your booth?" I exclaimed, wide-eyed. It would've have been much better if you guys asked my permission first rather than decide things on your own, like Amy. I wonder if there's some kind of 'Amy-ctus Thysis' disease going on.

Rei gave me a withering stare, edged closer to me and whispered at my ear, "You don't really need to do anything necessarily. I just used this to make an excuse for you to get in without having to wait in line anymore. But if you don't want to take the easy way in, feel free to get at the back of the line...."

I looked back behind me and watched the line of people slowly moving to get in the Megatrade hall. The sight of it alone is enough to make me choose the easy way in. Why bother getting in line when you can skip it?

Quickly, I donned the I.D. on and followed Rei inside. The moment I entered, I did what any normal convention visitor would do: Stare and gawk in awe. There's lots of booths already setup up, selling various anime toys and figurines. I'll have to remind myself to pass to one of those booths, since my plush doll collection is in need of an addition. There are also a lot of cosplayers wandering around to have their pictures taken… and a lot of fanboys stalking their favorite anime girl and trying to work up the nerve to ask her for a picture. Not that I mind, of course.

I followed Rei to their booth, where I saw Teku, who is busy positioning the dance mats, and Anthony, who is preoccupied with the laptop on the table. It seems that whatever he's doing needs his utmost concentration, because he didn't look up as we approached him. Only then when we stopped in front of the table did he notice us. He looked up only to greet us and turned his attention back to the computer. Curious, I bent over to see what in the world he's so busy at.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I saw a number of file transfer windows flooding the screen.

"Transferring some songs Rei and Teku made so that they can be played later...." He said in a bored tone. He probably has been at it for a while now.

"Is that going to be any longer?" I mused as I watched Teku spread the second mat on the floor.

"It's nearly finished, although Miguel also have some of his own to transfer later..." He grumbled, scratching his head. "And he has quite a lot of files too..."

"Oh, he's not here yet?" I asked yet again, just realizing the absence of that guy. Why am I so full of questions, I do not know.

Rei was the one to answer my inquiry. "He said he have something to take care first." When he saw the curious look I had on my face, he added, "Don't aks me what it is; I don't know it myself."

"Anyway, where are Amy and Mikki? I kind of expected that you three would arrive at the same time…" Anthony asked, leaning back on his chair and stretching out his arms. I suppose the two are still looking for the outfits that they'll be wearing during their 'dates' later this day. Note that I used the term 'outfits' instead of clothes, because everything Amy puts on is immediately considered something around the lines of a costume for some oddly-themed party. Well, in this convention, she won't be strutting around, sticking out like a sore thumb… much.

It seems that Teku hadn't bothered to let either Anthony or Rei learn about the 'double date'. Now I know I don't like this secret-keeping from between friends, and I have half a mind to tell the two, but I decided to just keep my mouth shut for now, for Mikki's sake. That, and I wasn't in the mood to explain how in the world that 'double date' came to be. It's none of his concern, anyway, so I shrugged as my reply. Anthony nodded and decided not to pry any further.

With nothing to do, I decided to scan my surroundings, to see if anything interesting comes up. Aside from a group of cosplayers passing us, nothing of much interest caught my attention. Rei asked me if I could help him entertain any questions that someone might ask about our booth, so I obliged, out of boredom, of course. But aside from a couple of persons asking whether we're open already, no one paid much attention to us. Sure, there are lots of people passing us, but only a few would turn to take a glimpse.

Looks like your booth is a bust, guys… I thought lazily.

When I was just thinking about walking around the con to kill some time, Anthony bent forward from his seat and announced, "There, it's done." Rei and I immediately went beside him to watch Anthony run the program. Soon, the screen flashed a menu with an orange background and the word 'StepMania' on it.

"Wanna have a go at it, Pat?" Anthony asked as he went to the settings and began fiddling with the game configurations.

"Me? Why me?" I began, taken aback.

"Come on. I'll dance with you!" Teku coaxed while plugging the second dance mat on the converter attached to Anthony's laptop and gesturing that I take the other mat. Well, I've got nothing to lose anyway. Grinning sheepishly, I stepped on the mat to play.

We only did two songs, since we're just testing if the mats work fine. The first song we did is some kind of instrumental mix of organs and pianos. Rei proudly said it's one of his creations, no wonder it's pretty hard, but we both managed to finish it all the same. The second song, I noticed that it's one of the songs that Anthony frequently plays at that guitar version of DrumMania, GuitarFreaks. It's not as hard as Rei's instrumental, but it's still pretty challenging. For me, that is.

"So, what do you think?" Rei asked when the second song came to a close.

"Not bad." I said honestly. They're pretty decent, actually. The note keys are interesting enough.

"Heh, just wait 'till Miguel gets here. He works on these things like it's his job." Anthony snickered. I would've gone on imagining what kind of songs Miguel has, but then…

"Paaattt!!!"

Right on cue. She's getting pretty predictable anyway. It's her unpredictability that makes her predictable… if that logic even made any sense.

The moment I glimpsed at Amy, I immediately turned to look for a second time. Not that she skimped on her eccentricity today so that she could STILL stand out, but…

"Amy, are you cosplaying?" I asked uncertainly.

"Cosplaying? What're you talking about, Pat?" She replied in a rather hysterical tone, as if I did o said something incredibly stupid. Well, I might be wrong, but whatever she's wearing right now, it seems very familiar. I just can't remember exactly where I've seen it before.

Anthony must be the first one to realize what I was ransacking in my thoughts, because he gave out a huge smile and said, "How cute, you picked out a matching character to cosplay! You could even double as our booth mascot or something…."

"Character? Cosplay? Mascot? What're you babbling about?" Amy asked, confused. Apparently, she's still not very clear as to what is happening. It is possible that she didn't intend to wear any costume in the first place, but since her wardrobe usually resembles some kind of costume, well, you get the picture.

It seems that Anthony couldn't resist it any longer. "You're Amy, cosplaying Emi. Amy. Emi. Get it?" He explained, expectantly waiting for our reaction.

… I think a tumbleweed rolling by and dust blowing off the floor would've suited this scene better. He must have noticed it too, because he immediately busied himself with the laptop again.

Emi, huh? Oh yeah, now I remember. That animated dancer girl that we always keep using when playing DDR, because she's the only one that looks stylish, compared to the rest of the characters. I know, our reason is pretty shallow, but that's the only reason there is.

"Okay, aside from the corns Anthony here is throwing around, what're you guys up to?" Amy began slowly, eyeing Anthony a bit more before turning her full attention on me.

"Well, they're setting up this booth here...." I answered absent-mindedly. "Where's Mikki, anyway? Isn't she with you?" I added, looking around wildly.

Amy looked behind her and pointed at one direction. Sure enough, standing there was Mikki who, unexpectedly, was wearing her normal clothing. That's why I didn't notice her when I was looking around; I thought she might be wearing some kind of new fangled costume since Amy went shopping for clothes with her. She must've argued her way out of whatever outfit Amy was going to make her wear today because she really have this very dirty look when she's looking at Amy.

"She's pretty pissed at mer." Amy mumbled, grinning feebly.

"What did you make her wear?" I asked. Whatever it is, it must be stupid, embarrassing, or both.

"Leotards." She admitted. Then when she noticed the affronted look I have on my face, she added defensively, "What, it brings out the inner beauty!"

I ignored her. Who in the right mind would run around in public wearing a leotard, anyway?

I am just glad Miguel finally appeared a few minutes after. I'm starting to feel awkward standing beside Amy here, as if I feel like I'm going to be the next one getting forced into wearing something ridiculous. I turned around and went back beside Anthony as he plugged Miguel's USB device on the laptop.

"Late again, huh?" I heard Rei asking Miguel, who's crouched over with his hands planted on his knees. I noticed that he's sweating a lot too. He must've done a lot of running to get here.

"My alarm didn't work, so I overslept again." He said breathlessly. Teku bent over and took a mineral water bottle out of a hidden storage under the booth's table, which makes sense since playing this game will render you out of breath in no time. He tossed it at Miguel, who caught it and drained almost all of it in one gulp. After he finished drinking, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and continued, "I had to rush on down to the station on foot!"

"You should really try waking up early by yourself." Teku muttered but Miguel didn't seem to hear, who began to look over at whatever Anthony is doing on the laptop.

"Why don't you guys have a look around the place? I can handle these on my own." Anthony suggested after a while. He must feel pretty uncomfortable having a bunch of people look over at his work. It's pretty unnerving if you think about it.

Amy quickly jumped for her opportunity. "Yeah! Come on, guys!" She called, beaming. Mikki threw another dirty glance and turned around to leave without even waiting for us. Miguel and Teku decided to come along as well, since there's nothing much to do anymore. Rei, however, declined the offer and said to stay and tune out his guitar. I remembered that they still have a gig later this day. Now I can't wait to hear that song be played again.

So it's the five of us. Me, Amy, Mikki, Teku, Miguel. As to why I'm tagging along with these 'double-daters', it's because I have to keep an eye on Amy from doing anything stupid. And besides, walking around alone can get pretty lonely in a jiff.

"Hey, be back around three. We still have a performance to do." I heard Rei call out behind us. I waved back at him to mean that we heard him.

Then I felt someone tug my right arm, I turned to see who it was, and I almost jumped seeing Amy's face up close.

"What?" I blurted out.

Amy had this huge smile on her face as whispered at my ear, "Time for Operation: Mikki-Teku Tandem."

"Mikki-Teku… wha?" I repeated in a hushed tone. I wasn't that surprised when she mentioned about her stupid operation, since I had an idea that Amy is the kind of person that would treat matchmaking like some kind of covert ops mission. "What're you planning now?"

"You'll see." She said slyly. Then she let go of my arm and ran off towards the others.

I don't know why, but every time Amy mentions "You'll see.", I get this really bad feeling. Instincts, perhaps?

* * *

It seems that tagging along with these guys is the right thing to do. Amy must've mapped out a plan for Mikki to get together with Teku last night, since she's committing more weird antics than usual. First, she tried having the two walk together like a couple by pushing both of them together. Teku thought that Amy was just fooling around, while Mikki got immensely frustrated at her. I decided to stop Amy before she bumps on someone else, or before Mikki explodes and starts to wrestle her to the ground.

"Why'd you stop me?" Amy demanded angrily as I pulled her by the arm. "You're going to mess up their chances!"

What chance are you talking about? I thought incredulously as Amy shook my grip of her arm off and continued stalking the two. Miguel, apparently, has no particular concern, or idea, on all that's been happening. He's too busy taking pictures of the passing cosplayers anyway.

Second attempt, she tried to get the two wear the same thing, and by the same thing, she took out two recently-purchased panda hat and tried to put it on their heads. Note that I called it a panda hat instead of a chikara hat, because chikara hats are cute, half-headed hats that are usually on sale on conventions like this. This panda hat has a whole panda plushie on your head. It'll look like there's a small panda sitting on the top of your head. Miguel started laughing as soon as he saw the two wearing the hat, and I admit, they look cute and funny at the same time. I'm just resisting the urge to laugh out loud in the open and ended up shaking in glee.

Mikki, who's probably feeling that she couldn't get embarrassed any more, took off her hat as soon as Amy put it on, and flatly said, "We look like idiots."

"At least be appreciative! Those hats cost two hundred fifty each!" Amy insisted impatiently.

Teku, on the other hand, doesn't mind wearing that stupid panda hat. He's just humming to himself as he looked over on the other booth's merchandise. Wow, either this guy is used to people staring at him, or he's just really an oblivious dolt, I do not know.

Amy walked up to me and said, "Pat, give me a hand here so that we can hook Mikki up with Teku here!"

"Amy, I already told that I won't be taking any part of this fiasco." I pointed out.

Amy raised an eyebrow as she stared at me. "Hmph, who needs you, anyway?" She said, annoyed, before turning around to continue bugging Mikki even more. Well, it is true that I said that to her before. I don't want to become involved in this stupid ordeal.

Third, and what I wish to be the last, attempt, Amy dragged us out of the convention area to take refuge at some café at the same floor. Unlike Amy and Mikki, who had to have their arms stamped with the convention stamper to ensure their entry when they come back, I just flashed the I.D. card that Rei gave me. Teku and Miguel also did the same.

There weren't much people at the café so it's pretty quiet. Perfect place for dating couples. I thought as we got seated and ordered our drinks. Amy, of course, kicked both Teku and Mikki out from our seat by picking a two-seater seat for Miguel and her, which leaves the two of them to find another seat and for me to pull up another chair to be able to seat with them. As soon as we all got seated, Amy turned and began eyeing on the other two rather intently.

Miguel leaned over at my side and asked rather curiously, "Why is Amy staring at those two like that?"

I looked at him then at Amy. Well, he's only dragged into this stupid situation, so Amy probably didn't say anything at him, but he deserves every right to know about the girl's little scheme. So I told him that Amy is trying to hook up Teku and Mikki together.

As soon as I finished talking, he stared at me in disbelief. "Seriously?" He asked. It's only natural for him to be confused, since the situation we're currently in is pretty unbelievable anyway.

Miguel must've noticed that I was telling the truth, because he turned around to look at the two then back at me. "Well, it looks like it's not working." He said with a grin. I looked on over to see what they're doing and, sure enough, none of them are making any contacts with one another.

"Why aren't they talking?" I heard Amy mutter under her breath, as if the world will end if the two didn't speak with one another today. But you can't force two people into commitment, otherwise they're relationship won't last. Amy obviously hasn't heard of that yet, or doesn't believe it.

We remained spying on the two for a few minutes more before Amy had enough of their silence and bolted up from her seat.

"If Mikki won't speak up for herself, then I'll do the speaking for her!" She said impatiently. I opened my mouth to stop her, but she'd probably ignore everything that I will say. Miguel seems to be thinking of the same thing, because he just stared at Amy with an eyebrow raised.

I don't know what she's saying to the two when she got to their table; they were talking in low voices. I could make out that Mikki had this incredulous look on her face, though, as Amy is talking with Teku.

I turned to take a sip on my drink when I heard someone say something in a rather very loud voice.

"How dense are you?! Don't you know that my friend here has a crush on you!?"

I choked on my drink as everyone else in the café looked for the source of that voice. I know being with Amy renders everything to be virtually possible, but I wasn't serious about that… until now.

"AMY!" Three people, namely me, Mikki, and Miguel, all blurted out in alarm.

Amy, I know you're doing all of this for the better of your friend's love life, but something aren't meant to be shouted out loud in a public place…

Mikki looks like she's about to give Amy a good slap across the face any moment now. And she might do it too, if someone doesn't do something quick.

Teku looked up and grinned, "If I answered 'I know', I wonder how you'll react?" He said in a gleeful tone.

... He knew?

Everyone, even Amy, is staring at him, wide-eyed. Not because of his stupid appearance, with that panda hat sitting on top of his long haired scalp, but because of what he just said. Did he just outsmart Amy? I wondered.

"Si-since when did you know?" Mikki asked shakily, staring at Teku with her face blushing up to the ears.

"Just recently. I kind of noticed you staring at me a lot." He explained. So Mikki was being that obvious, huh? "I was just waiting for you to gather up your nerve to speak up, but since Amy here decided to make things a bit… clear, I thought, why not go along?"

Well, in an odd sort of way, it made sense. Then I suddenly felt the urge to laugh. That little display should teach Amy to mind her own business from now on, although I'm not counting on that very much…

Good thing Amy managed to restrain herself that time, or Teku would have some hot coffee dripping from his head. She just went back to our table with her cheeks flaming. I suppose she didn't expect that kind of reply. Heck, none of us did anyway.

But, of course, that didn't stop her from keeping an eye on the two, who seems to be doing much better progress with each other after that little commotion. Maybe it's because Mikki stopped being so shy, or Teku stopped pretending to be so dense. Well, whatever the reason is, it doesn't matter anymore.

Looks like this fiasco isn't such a waste of time after all.

"Pat, let's leave these two." Amy mumbled after a while. For the first time, I had to agree. It wouldn't feel right to stay here anyway, now that half of the store is now staring at Amy. As quietly as we can, the three of us stood up from our seats and made our way out of the café. The two seems to be having such a good time that they didn't even notice that we're already leaving.

Just as we're about to step on the escalator, I remembered something very important.

"Did we pay already?" I mused, glancing back at coffee shop. Miguel shrugged and Amy didn't answer. Then a realization dawned upon me.

So that's why we left, so that Amy could have her payback on Teku's wallet. I thought, thinking myself stupid for not remembering it sooner. If she didn't want to get back on him, we would still be there; staring at the two like a grade schooler would to a frog in biology class.

Amy, I know you're peeved at him, but your means of revenge is pretty… hurtful. I thought, throwing her a sheepish look.

…

Something's wrong… Amy is leaning on the escalator's railing by the elbow and head bent down. While there's nothing much strange there, it's just not like her to be like that…

Miguel must've noticed it too because, when we got off the escalator, he asked Amy if she's feeling okay.

"Don't worry about me, I'm all right." She said, showing us a rather weak smile. However, it's obvious that she's trying to hide her condition. She looks pretty pale and is sweating a lot, which is rare since I never thought I'd live to see the day Amy gets sick.

Miguel would've continued asking her out of concern, but then his cellphone began to ring just in time. Besides, I doubt Amy would spill any beans right now.

After finishing his call, Miguel stared at both of us, his stare lingering a bit longer on Amy, and said, "There's been an emergency. Rei want us back up there at the con."

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked after seeing Miguel's grim expression.

"There's been some kind of conflict for the band." He answered. Then, turning around, he added, "Just head on over there. I have to tell Teku about this." And with that, he began to head back down the escalator while Amy, who seems to be avoiding further interrogations, already started for the other escalator. The two of us didn't speak to one another as we made our way up to the fifth floor, mainly because Amy kept distancing herself from me to avoid anymore questioning. Whatever it is that's happening to her, I do not know.

Since nothing much eventful happened on our way, we managed there in a few minutes time. As we entered the convention again, we heard a band already playing inside. At first, I thought it was Anthony and the others, but I remembered that Teku and Miguel haven't returned yet from the café.

We found Anthony and Rei hanging around at their booth, which seems closed for the meantime. Both of them seem to be seriously deep in thought as we came closer.

"What happened?" I asked as we came within earshot.

Upon hearing my voice, Anthony looked up and said, "Our vocalist ran into some problems, and now, she can't make it. Now we're left with no singer at all."

Ouch, now that's a spirit breaker. I thought sympathetically.

"Didn't you have a song where Rei's the one who did he vocals?" I asked for the sake of helping.

"Yeah, but we're booked for two songs." Rei mumbled grumpily. "And it would be weird if a guy starts singing a girl's part, right?"

Well, you've got a point.

"Well, we'll have to back out, I guess." Anthony muttered resignedly. "We can't do anything else if we have no vocalist…"

"What's this 'backing out' are you talking about?" Someone else began suddenly. I thought it was Amy recovering who said that, but it's a much different voice. I turned around to see who it was…

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing I said.

Maya flashed me a big smile before continuing, "No backing out. You guys still have a backup singer over here."

Another singer? Who? I thought, looking around.

… Wait, why are you all staring at me?

"Great idea! You can be their singer, Pat!" Amy said brightly. Obviously, she has already recovered from whatever she's feeling back there.

"NO, NO WAY! I don't even know how to sing!" I protested loudly.

"Stop being so humble." Maya jeered. "Do you want them to back out or not?"

"Why don't you do it then?" I retorted.

"I have my own companions with me." She said, in a rather prepared tone. "What about you, they're your companions, after all."

"But… I still have to keep watch on their booth here…" I mumbled, still trying to make my way out of this tomfoolery, but it seems neither Maya nor Amy will let me.

"Stop fussing over the small things, Pat!" Amy exclaimed loudly. "Give me your I.D. and I'll keep watch. Problem solved, right?"

What is this, 'gang up on someone' time?

Anthony snickered in amusement. "Well, we're not going to force you if you don't want to. It's still your choice, anyway." He said in a matter-of-factly voice. I hate it when he does that; his words dictate that he's being neutral on the matter, but his meaning is the complete opposite. Then if you reject, you'd feel awfully guilty about rejecting.

… Looks like I've got no choice then. I sighed and nodded my assent.

Maya beamed and said triumphantly to the two, "There you go! Looks like you guys will be performing after all."

"Not quite." Rei said, taking a piece of paper out of his bag and handing it out to me. "She still has to memorize the song lyrics if she's going to be our singer."

As I was about to take it, Anthony gestured for me to stop and said to Rei, "Are you seriously going with that song? It's too hard to memorize it's lyrics in one sitting."

Will you two decide already? I can still change my mind, you know. I thought, annoyed.

Anthony took out another piece of paper and handed it to me. Rei cringed as he saw it and asked Anthony if he's serious.

"Of course." Anthony said with pride. "It has easier lyrics, plus its Pat's favorite. She can easily memorize it's lines."

"Favorite? Lemme see that." Maya said curiously. She looked over at my shoulder to look on over at the paper. One look and she's already sighing sheepishly.

"What?" I asked, feeling my face grow hot.

"Nothing." She grumbled. Then after a few seconds staring at me, she added, "Well, I have to get back to my friends. Good luck to your performance, guys. " Then she turned around and vanished within the crowd.

Yes, luck. I'll be needing lots of those. I thought as I stared back again at the paper that I have on my hands.

How do I always manage to end up doing stuff like this?

* * *

This is it, no more backing out. I thought as I heard the band after us performing the finishing part of their last song. I could feel my heart pounding loudly in my chest as I heard the audience's cheer from the other side of the wall. Soon, we will be the ones standing on that stage, and everyone's eyes will have their eyes on me…

"You all right?" Rei asked, handing me a bottle of mineral water. I nodded and took the water. There's nothing wrong with me, aside from being nervous. "Don't worry, it's onl natural to be nervous."

Well, I wouldn't be so nervous if I have to perform suddenly at the last minute, or better yet, not perform at all. I thought indignantly.

"Pat, don't be so nervous. It's my first time singing too, you know." Amy said, grinning. Well, why don't we switch places then? You do the main part while I do the second voice. How's that sound?

"I thought you'll be taking care of their booth?" I asked instead. In case you haven't figured it out, while I was cramming to memorize every part of the song lyrics, Amy decided to pitch in as the song's second voice, since it would sound much better if it had one.

"Mikki said she'll do it." She replied. And, after giving it some thought, she added, "Besides, I can't let you have all the fun."

Some fun we're going to have…

"Looks like we're up." Anthony announced, as we watched the other band exit the stage. He immediately went on stage with the others right behind him. I hesitated, still doubtful of whatever I'm doing, but I followed them just the same.

It seems like a different world up here on the stage. You could feel the eyes of many people staring at you the moment you step on the platform, much like when you play a good game of DDR. If I was feeling nervous back there, it's nothing compared to what I'm feeling now…

"Good afternoon, everyone. We are the Cosmos, performing live here in Animanga con." Rei said loudly over the microphone. The crowd roared with applause in response. "This is our first ever gig, so I hope you all can bear with us. Our songs are usually remakes of songs from games like Dance Dance Revolution, Drummania, and many more. So we hope you like them." And with that, he turned at me and handed over the microphone so that we could get started.

Don't panic. The others are counting on you, girl, so pull yourself together. I told myself as I stared on the microphone in my hands. I don't want to embarrass the others with my abysmal performance as much as I don't want to embarrass myself, so I'd better stop thinking that I'll screw up, because I just might, actually.

Got to give this my all then. I thought, gripping the microphone harder. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes...

There it is. The guitar and drum mix that I keep hearing on my cellphone, now blaring all together behind me. Surprisingly, I feel like I know when to time myself, maybe listening to it all this time isn't such a waste after all.

I heard Teku give the cymbals a good hit. That's my cue. I opened my mouth to sing…

"_True love, true love, looking for true love,_

_Looking for true love wherever I go,"_

"_True love, true love, looking for true love,_

_For true love, for true love, so love me so, so."_

That came out much easier than I expected. I opened my eyes to see the audience staring at me rather audibly. I was taken aback. That, I didn't count on. I half-expected them to boo me off the stage, not to be mesmerized like this. I paused for a while to allow the flow of the instrumentals to go through before I continued, this time with Amy acting as my second voice.

"_Looking for true love, looking for true love,_

_Looking for true love, wherever I go,"_

"_Looking for true love, looking for true love_

_Looking for true love so love me so, so"_

My heart is still pounding. I'm still afraid that I'll screw up.

"_Sunday, Monday, asking my heart again,_

_Tuesday, Wednesday, love them, desert them,_

_Thursday, Friday, I'll look deep inside, and then start again."_

"_Please!" _I heard Amy sing somewhere at my right. I'm practically frozen on the spot because of my nervousness.

"_Make him handsome, make him strong,_

_Make him kind, to last the whole night long,_

_Make him handsome, make him strong,_

_Make him kind, to last the whole night long, oh."_

"_Oh, true love - oh, true love,_

_Oh, true love - oh, true love,_

_Oh, true love - oh, true love,_

_Oh, where will I go?"_

"_Oh, true love - oh, true love,_

_Oh, true love - oh, true love,_

_Oh, true love - oh, true love,_

_Your very existence,"_

I paused to give myself a breather. The next part is Amy's, anyway. And mind you, her voice really mixes well with the song itself.

"_Oh, could this be the one?_

_Could the next one be the one?_

_Really? My true, true love?"_

I'm already feeling cold beads of sweat running down at the back of my neck. I looked up at the crowd again and saw Maya waving her arms like crazy. It's hard not to notice someone who does that.

Almost done. Finally at the part where the instruments take a stop to allow the vocals to go alone. I'm all alone in this part now…

"_True love, true love, looking for true love_

_Looking for true love wherever I go_

_True love, true love, I'm looking for true love_

_Looking for true love, so now love me so, so."_

"_Oh, true love - oh, true love_

_Oh, true love - oh, true love_

_Oh, true love - oh, true love_

_Oh, where will I go?"_

"_Oh, true love - oh, true love_

_Oh, true love - oh, true love_

_Oh, true love - oh, true love_

_Your very existence."_

… My throat is hurting, my face looks like it bathed in sweat, and my heart is still pounding loudly. There was silence as let out that last line. Here is the real moment of truth, when the audience judges your performance by their reactions…

And I heard was clapping. Not just one or two persons, but a whole lot of them. Some of them are even cheering something that I can't distinguish, but I know it's a good thing. Amy even ran up to me and began showering me with praises. I could barely understand what she's saying, however. She's talking rather too fast, possibly because of the adrenaline rush.

Did I really do well? I asked myself in disbelief. There's no way I could ever top the real vocalist of the band, but still…

"U-uh, thank to everyone w-who found that song beautiful." I stammered on the microphone. God, I'm still so nervous that I could feel my whole body trembling. I couldn't utter another word in front of this crowd even if I really tried.

I didn't notice my cellphone starting to ring because of the roar of the crowd. But I did feel something vibrating. I stepped back to check whatever message I received and to allow Rei to take the spot of the singer in their second song.

You're done, right? We're hanging around backstage, so just pass by, okay?.

Sender: Maya

I immediately obliged. I don't want to spend another minute at this stage now that my role has been fulfilled. I'd like to return back to the normal world now, thank you. With Amy still following me, we exited the stage to meet up with Maya.

"Nice one, Pat." Maya began cheerfully as we came down from the stage. At the other side, Anthony and the others are already playing their second song. "You could consider taking your singing to the next level."

"I told you there's nothing to worry about!" Amy beamed, giving me a pat on the back. Yes, yes, you both said the same thing. Now if you would excuse me, I'd like to pass out now…

"Stellar performance out there, Patricia." Another voice said out of nowhere.

That voice… I know that voice. I turned around to see who it was…

You…

"Oh yeah, he just got back from abroad. I'm surprised that I'm the first one he contacted here." Maya said, but her voice seems very distant now. "You still remember him, right, Pat?" She added earnestly, but I ignored her and continued staring at the man before me.

I never thought we'd see each other again…

Jonathan…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Conflicting Heartaches**

Seven years ago, we had to separate from one another because your father got a job abroad. And you, as part of his family, must come along, willingly or not. I thought that we'll never see each other again after that time, that we'll just become a distant memory from each other…

Now, seven years later, here we are, the three of us together once again. Like old times…

"I-I thought y-you were living abroad!" I stuttered in disbelief. The sudden flow of things is so overwhelming that I can't speak properly.

"I decided to come back for a visit." Jonathan said, pacing back and forth. "I kind of missed our old little gang."

I know what you mean... The good old days…

"Not that I'm saying that my friends at the U.S. is no fun." He added hastily. "It's just that the three of us are due for a reunion anytime now."

"Reunion?" Maya repeated in a hysterical tone. "What is this, alumni homecoming?"

"Something like that." I said jokingly, finally taking in things for account. Then the three of us laughed together, like there wasn't any large time interval since our last get-together.

"Anyway, you seem to have acquainted yourself with some of the people here." Jonathan began, nodding in Amy's direction.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot that Amy is still with us. The sudden arrival of Jonathan made some real impact on me, that's for sure. It comes to no surprise that Amy had this disgruntled look on her face, probably because I almost forgot her presence with us.

"Uhh, Jonathan, this is Amy." I said, gesturing at her direction. Then turning to Amy, I continued, "Amy, this is Jonathan. He's an old friend of Maya and me."

Amy nodded stiffly and continued on being silent. What's up with her?

"Nice to meet you." Jonathan greeted pleasantly, holding out his hand. Amy didn't take it. Instead, she just crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Likewise." Amy muttered coldly. I noticed her tone of voice as she greeted him back and glanced at her. Maya seems to have noticed it too, because she glanced at Amy in alarm. Jonathan either didn't notice it or ignored it, because he just kept on smiling. He took his hand back without another word.

"So, how about we all go out to grab a bite to eat? I'm buying." He said, grinning. Maya immediately agreed at the thought of free food. I agreed too, since it's been a long time since I hung out with Jonathan.

"I think I'll just leave you three to catch up then." Amy said suddenly, making me stare at her. Usually, she'd jump at the opportunity of eating a free meal, whether it is from a friend or stranger. So why is she having this sudden change of heart?

"If you say so." I heard Jonathan say, his tone a bit disappointed. Amy quickly turned around and walked away. I suppose I should be concerned as to what's happening to her, and I will be. But right now, I want to spend some time with my old friends now.

"Well then, I suppose we have a lot of catching up to do." Jonathan continued as Amy vanished from sight.

Maya stared at him sheepishly. "Gee, ya think?" She said sarcastically.

We decided to take a stroll around the place in search of some food while Anthony and the others performed. I noticed that the place is less crowded, probably because majority of the attendants are piled at the center, watching the band performances, or because most, if not all, cosplayers are all huddled up at one corner of the hall, getting ready for their walk on the stage after the bands finish. Obviously, that part of the place is heavily crowded because of the large number of picture takers ogling to catch a picture of their favorite character. I suggested that we avoid getting lost in that crowd, since there'll be plenty of time to snap some photos when they strut around the catwalk later anyway. At least there weren't much people at the food counters, so we enjoyed a quick bowl of ramen while listening to the band performances.

Not long after we finished our snack, Jonathan suggested that we go somewhere quieter so that we could really start catching up with one another. I admit, it's pretty hard to hold a conversation in a place where loud music is blaring all over.

"So, any particular place you girls want to be?" He asked as we stepped out of the Megatrade hall. Maya shrugged and looked at me for any recommendations.

"I know a place." I said after some thought.

* * *

I don't know why I decided to come back to the same place where I spent time with two idiots making a commotion earlier this day. I only wish that the café owners don't recognize me as a companion of Amy or I'll never be able to explain it well to Jonathan and Maya.

"Nice place, Pat. Perfect place to talk." Jonathan said, grinning. Well, it was either this place or Starbucks, and there's no way I'm going to pay more than a hundred pesos for some drink that I'll just be sipping for a half hour or so.

"So, what kind of 'catching up' are we going to do, anyway?" Maya asked while staring at the food menu.

"I dunno, I can't think of anything." Jonathan admitted. Then he looked at me expectantly. I suppose it's up to me to get this train going…

"So, how long will you be staying here?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

Jonathan smiled feebly. "Wow, you almost sounded like you want me off the country immediately, Pat."

"Nothing like that." I answered hastily while Maya called for someone to serve our drinks. "I'm just asking so we won't have another surprise departure in our hands."

Last time, Jonathan didn't even bother to tell us that he's moving out of the country until the last minute. You can only imagine the shock and disappointment we felt back then.

He must've thought of it too, because he pondered on it for a few moments and said, "Well, nothing's for sure. But I'd say… around two to three months, tops."

Good to know. I thought, relieved.

"Speaking of two to three months…" Maya began lazily, and stopped, as if building dramatic suspense. I wondered what kind of announcement she has up her sleeve if she had to do this ridiculous silence.

"Do you still play DDR?" She asked blankly. I flinched as I heard her words; what does playing DDR have to do with Jonathan's stay here at the Philippines.

"Uhh, sort of." Jonathan said, taken aback. It's obvious that he didn't expect that kind question from Maya. Now I'm beginning to wonder if Amy and Maya are somehow related to one another. "Why'd you ask all of the sudden?"

"There's this tournament happening next month, you see." Maya declared proudly. "I figured you guys would love to participate if all of us are in it."

"Really?" Jonathan exclaimed, suddenly getting interested. "What're we competing for, then?"

"If I remember right, first prize is fifty thousand pesos, second is twenty-five and third is ten." Maya explained, counting off with her fingers.

DDR tournament, huh? I thought. Well, I'd be willing to participate and I could really use that amount of money, but there's no way I'm going to win with the kind of competition I'm going to have. The others are probably going to join if they learn about it and if Maya's going as well, my chances of winning changes from low to nil. By others, I meant the guys, there's no way they would let something like this pass by, especially Teku. They'd probably sign up the moment they see an advertisement of it.

Jonathan mulled it over in silence while Maya waited for our responses rather excitedly. I decided that it would be best if I wait for his answer before I make mine final. I'm not really sure myself, to be honest. Sure, the cash prize is tempting, but I don't think that's enough motivation to drag me on the stage again. As if Amy's little bet isn't enough…

"What do you think, Pat?" He asked me curiously. I just shrugged in reply as the waiter served our drinks. I quickly took the nearest cup of tea while I consider the matter at hand.

My uncertainty must have shown on my face because Jonathan grinned and said, "Well, I'll go if Pat comes along."

… Wait, what?

"Why should I be the one deciding for you?" I protested, putting my cup of tea down.

"Well, that would make decision making a bit easier, don't you think?" He answered, still grinning broadly. For you, that is.

"Come on, stop making me sit at the edge of my seat." Maya grumbled. "Pat, just decide already so that I know who'll be the ones I'm up against."

Hey, don't pressure me; I still need some time to think this over, you two. I thought as I watched the two stares at me rather intensely. It's as if the fate of the universe depends on what kind of reaction I would have.

What should I do?

"So you were here all along. I've been looking all over for you..."

Thank God, you came at the right moment. I thought as I turned around to look at Anthony, who stopped as he saw Jonathan and Maya with me. Then he looked at me and asked, "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not." Jonathan said out loud before I could open my mouth to speak. Anthony smiled weakly and pulled out another chair to seat himself with us. As he plopped down on his seat, he reached for his pockets and placed a small notebook on the table.

"What's that for?" I asked, trying to avoid any conversations about the tournament.

"Autograph book." He answered with a straight face. "It needs your signature."

I didn't hear him quite right, probably because part of me is already in disbelief. Then it occurred to me that Anthony must be kidding around. I mean, no one asks for anyone's autographs anymore, except if you're a well-known celebrity, that is. And playing vocalist for an amateur band is very far from that kind of stardom status.

I decided to go along with his joke, "And how many admirers exactly are asking for my wonderful signature?" I asked jokingly. Maya sputtered on her drink as she heard this and stared at me incredulously while Jonathan remained unaffected.

"Not much. There were only three of them, I think." Anthony said with a note of seriousness notable in his voice. I stopped grinning as soon as I noticed his blank expression. Not the kind of expression a person would have if he's kidding around.

"… You were serious?"

"Did you think I was joking around?" He said, pushing the notebook nearer to me. I stared at it for a while before I took the pen Anthony is holding out for me to scribble my signature.

"Amazing, Pat!" Maya began in a loud voice, obviously amused. "First time on the mike and you've snagged yourself some fans already!"

I would appreciate if you didn't say it out loud. I thought meekly, feeling my face getting hotter.

"Congratulations." Jonathan complimented, smiling broadly. I don't know why, but I felt my face grow redder as I heard him say it. Not that I don't like all this attention, it's just that I don't want too much of it.

After that, everyone fell silent. Either we're all dry of ideas, or just being courteous enough to let one another have the first say, I don't know. Immediately, I drained the rest of my tea and waited for the others to speak.

After what seems to be an eternity, Maya got tired of waiting and decided to break the silent streak. "Come on, you guys! Let's celebrate Pat's newfound stardom!"

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked uncertainly while I raised an eyebrow. Maya grinned slyly as she stood up from her chair and beckoned the three of us to follow her. Well, since there's nothing else to do here, might as well go along with her…

* * *

Maya, I swear you and Amy have this weird relation with one another.

"Select a music!" The DDR machine called out once again before us while Maya stepped up to start rifling on the game's song selection list.

"And this is your way of celebration?" I asked audibly. In case you haven't figured it out, Maya took us down at the building's basement and straight towards the DDR machine here at TimeZone.

Maya looked back at me and grinned, "What, you have any problems?"

Not that I have any particular problems, it's just that I didn't count on playing DDR as a means of celebrating a certain event.

Then I remembered that we used to do it all the time back then…

"Pat, why don't you and Anthony have a go first? I want to see how you two do with each other." I heard Maya say.

"You just had to pick the two of us, huh?" Anthony groaned. I have to agree with him; its Amy's bet all over again.

Well, at least this time, it's only a friendly game. I thought consolingly as I stepped up on the platform with Anthony.

… Yep, just a friendly game. Anthony must be thinking the same too, since both of us agreed on playing that same song we performed back at the convention. And I'm not in the mood to sweat anymore today; Rei's song files on StepMania made me sweat enough, thank you.

We only did a single stage before we switched places with Maya and Jonathan, which is a relief. At least Maya isn't a slave driver like Amy.

And, like always, I could be wrong…

"Been a while since I played one of these." Jonathan admitted, staring at us sheepishly. "Mind going easy for me now?"

"Neverrr! You'll never get back to your old dancing form if we hold back!" Maya drawled while picking a song. "Consider this like some sort of practice for that tournament I just told you guys about."

I knew there had to be some kind of ulterior motive behind this so-called 'celebration'.

"Tournament?" Anthony repeated in an intrigued tone of voice. "What tournament is that?" He asked, glancing at me.

"Well, there's this DDR tournament happening next month. Maya here was just asking us if we were going to participate before you came around." I explained quietly, since I don't want to remind Jonathan of me deciding if we should join or not.

Anthony had this thoughtful look in his face as I explained the facts to him. "Are you planning to join?" I asked curiously.

"I might." He answered shortly before turning to watch the other's play. He didn't say anything afterwards, so I also turned my attention back on the others as well.

We did this for a few cycles, playing after one another so we don't tire out so easily. Of course, Maya is always the top player in every play, and I could hardly believe Jonathan has gotten rusty on his play. It seems like he still has that same play style we had back then. Anthony is no slouch either; he must've practiced a lot since our last play together bcause he's getting much better rankings than before.

If this is the kind of competition I'm going to have at the tournament, how can I even expect to win?

"Pat, what the heck are you doing over there? It's your turn!" I heard Maya call out after a while. She obviously didn't notice that I'm deep in thought back there, but then again, it's hardly noticeable anyway. I stepped up on the pads for the umpteenth time with Maya.

"Okay, let's do this together, Pat." Maya said with a grin. "Let's show them guys some girl power!"

Girl power? What nonsense are you babbling about now? I thought with a quizzical look on my face, but I guess I'll learn about it sooner or later anyway. She picked this song with a creepy dark banner with several Japanese characters that I could not decipher. I managed to listen to the song preview; it has these powerful guitar and drums combination that drowned the vocals. I can barely hear the vocals myself, and I'm already standing in front of the speakers too.

… Obviously, Maya's term of 'Girl power' referred to picking an insanely hard song to do without the partner's consent, which happens to be me. Insane is right, that song could be the hardest I've played yet, aside from Fascination, of course. That lying level graph, this song is already hard from the start with all those inconsistent arrows. It's a mixture of different colored notes, all right, and it's pretty much hell to follow it up. Then there's the middle part, where I practically lost all of what remains in my life bar. Plus the arrows never let up; it continued its barrage until the final note, making it harder to build up some momentum. Plain sadistic, that's what this song is. I'm surprised that Maya can still step on the arrows…

My chances of surviving that stage was just as much as a candle in the middle of a storm. If it weren't for Maya managing to keep at least half of her life bar, we would be staring at a 'Game Over' screen at the song's first few moments. I could feel my legs throbbing in ache as soon as we finished it; I must've exerted too much pressure on it while trying to get back in play.

"Pat, when I say 'Girl power', be sure to keep up, okay?" Maya complained while catching her breath.

"Keep up? How about I land a good head smack on you right now?" I grumbled. It's the first time I did a relentless song like that so it's only natural for me to be taken completely off-guard.

"Still, for a first time play, that went pretty well." Jonathan said from somewhere behind us. "You almost scored a B yourself, Pat."

Uhh, Jonathan, I don't know if you've gone blind, but there's a big fat E as my final ranking on the screen.

He must have noticed the expression on my face because he hastily added, "Well, you would've gotten a B if you hadn't depleted your life bar to nil."

Wow, you sure know your rankings. I thought, staring at him incredulously. Kinda shows your devotion for the game.

"Well, I got to admit, it's been fun, but I have to go." Anthony suddenly began, almost making me jump. "It's getting late, and we still have to close up our booth upstairs."

Oh yeah, I forgot about the time. I lost track of it ever since I knew of Jonathan's presence. Now I'm suddenly aware that there were fewer people now at the arcade and some machines are already turned off.

"Oh yeah, I still got some errands to take care of." Maya mumbled, checking her wristwatch. "I'll just go on ahead as well."

"All right. I'll see you later then." I said with a grin. When that next time will be, I do not know. Before turning around to leave, Anthony gave a curt nod while Maya beamed at me. It seems that everyone did have fun today; I just feel a little disappointed that all of us weren't here to share the time.

I was about to leave myself when Jonathan asked in a serious voice, "Pat, can I have a word with you?"

What're you getting so serious about all of the sudden? I thought as I looked at his expression. One minute, you're being cheerful, the next, dead serious.

Despite that fact, I nodded. Whatever he's got to say must be so darn important if he can't work up the nerve to say it in front of the others. But he better hurry it up, because I've got to get going as well.

Jonathan looked around as if to check if anyone else is in the vicinity before he looked at me straight in the eyes and asked, "Do you remember this place?"

"Do I what?" I repeated, confused. Now why would you ask such a peculiar question all of the sudden?

"Do you remember this place?" He asked again, still giving me that serious look. It occurred to me that he's trying to remind me of something that happened seven years ago… but what? What should I be reminded by this place anyway? I asked myself, trying to wrack my brains and dig through my memories. I even looked around to look for some clues that could help me remember.

Then my eyes fell on the DDR machine.

…

"We used to play here, right?" I said thoughtfully. Jonathan nodded and also stared at the machine with me. No wonder I felt much more comfortable playing here than at the other machines…

"Do you remember the last things I said to you back then?" He asked again, still staring at the machine.

Answering his previous question acted like a cork on a bottle of champagne; my mind is now being flooded by my memories seven years ago. But what was it, the things he said to me before he left…

Then it hit me. "You asked me if I would like to come along with you to America…" I said, feeling a cold chill down my spine.

Jonathan nodded once again, "Yes, I did, but you rejected my offer because we're still too young back then." He said with a smile. "These past seven years, a chance of traveling back here at the Philippines is very hard to come by, that's why it took so long. After this, I'm not even sure if I can ever return…"

What're you trying to say? I asked deep in my mind, but part of me already knows what he means…

"Now, seven years later, I ask you the same thing again." He said, staring back at me with a straight face. "Will you come with me to America?"

… W-what? What did he say? He wanted me to join him leave to America? B-but why me? Out of all the people he knew, I'm the one he's offering the chance to take with him, and not just once, but twice…

But, then again, I have always dreamt of going abroad. I wanted to see how the other countries live their lifestyle. Not that I've seen enough of it from the television, but it's better to witness these things first hand. And I could help my family even better there, since I could send some money to them if ever I get a job there. And I'll be with Jonathan everyday…

But is it really worth it? To abandon everyone that I have met here, in the Philippines? Is this the cost for a chance to live abroad?

"Pat?" Jonathan began, breaking me from my reverie. I must've been staring at thin air all this time that he had to check whether I'm still with him.

"I-Isn't this all a little too fast?" I stammered in hesitation. "I-I can't answer that, not right now, at least."

Jonathan grinned. "I understand. We still have some time before I leave for the U.S. again." He said. "But I hope that the next time I ask, you're ready to give me your answer."

"Jonathan…" I began in a trembling voice.

"Don't worry, I'll respect whatever decision you'll make." He said with a handsome smile on his face.

My heart began thumping loudly as I stared at him. And I'm getting all tingly inside. W-what is this? I never felt this before in my life…

"I-I've got to go." I mumbled as I hurriedly turned and began brisk walking away, leaving Jonathan alone.

As I walked along the now-silent hallways of the mall, I placed a hand on my chest to feel the rapid heartbeats pounding in my chest. I've just realized it, the main reason on why I long for the times we spent seven years ago…

I-I think I'm falling for him again…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Laughter's Spiral**

"Pat, can you help me with something?" Someone began suddenly; I was so absorbed reading our subject article that I didn't notice the figure standing in front of me. I looked up from my photocopied handout to see Mikki staring at me expectantly.

You know, I think having Teku as her boyfriend did wonders in her attitude; she's more open to people now than she ever was before. She stopped hiding her face behind books and even lost that shy tone of voice. And they've only been together for almost a week, six days, to be exact.

"Help with what?" I said with a smile while stowing away the handout in my bag. I was planning to finish reading it before classes start, but never mind that now. Mikki grinned and sat down on the bench beside me.

"Well, Teku and I have a date this Sunday and…" She began slowly, but stopped and looked around. She must be worried that a certain 'somebody' might be eavesdropping again.

I chuckled at her jumpiness, "Don't worry, Amy's in the middle of a class right now."

"You sure?" She asked, eyeing me beadily. I nodded, but only half-heartedly. I only said that to get her to continue on whatever she has to say. There's no telling how many ears that girl has around this campus anyway.

Mikki then took a deep breath and continued, "As I was saying, I have a date with Teku this Sunday, so I was wondering if you could help me shop for some decent clothes tomorrow…"

And I thought Mikki wouldn't care about her clothes even if it killed her.

"Why don't you ask Amy for help on that?" I said jokingly.

"Ask Miss Leotard? I'd rather kill myself." Mikki exclaimed. Then the two of us burst into laughter.

"So, what'd you say?" She asked again after a while, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, breathless from laughing so hard. Besides, I did plan on going to the malls this weekend to meet with Jonathan…

Well, it's not like it's already planned, but Jonathan seems like the kind of person that would immediately agree if you ask him. Much like what Anthony is…

Er, why am I thinking of him? I asked myself, surprised. Just because he agreed to come along with Amy's plans when they still don't know each other doesn't mean that he and Jonathan are alike.

"What time should we meet then?" Mikki was saying.

"Around one to two would be nice." I mumbled thoughtfully. Then, with a sly grin, I added, "Unless you're planning to do an 'Amy' and make a bet out of my attendance…"

Mikki snorted and said, "You're being a paranoid, Pat." She said.

"Just making sure." I clarified; I still haven't recovered much of my money since Amy's last onslaught.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Mikki said, standing up and turning to leave. I nodded and waved my hand at her as she walked away. After Mikki had vanished from sight, I took out my cellphone and began typing in a text message.

Jon, im going to hang around malls 2m. wanna come along?

"Message sent." flashed on my screen again. I expected a reply after a few minutes, but those anticipated minutes turned into seconds as my cellphone rang almost immediately after I placed it back in my bag.

sure, ill be looking forward to it.

Sender: Jonathan

So am I... I thought as I read the message with a smile across my face.

* * *

The plan is just a simple one; I go to TriNoma with both Jonathan and Mikki, satisfy Mikki's expectations and spend the rest of the time with Jonathan. That way, everyone's happy. Shouldn't be too hard…

But like all good plans, some kind of wrench comes along to jam its workings and, in my case, it came in the form of a loud nineteen year old girl sending me an instant message as soon as I logged in my messenger that night.

**Kitsune_amy09**: paaaattt!!! How r u?!? XDD

**DiZzy**: Let me guess… you were waiting for me to get alone, huh?

**Kitsune_amy09**: of course not!!!

**Kitsune_amy09**: :-s

Right, like I'm one to believe that…

**DiZzy**: What do you want?

**Kitsune_amy09**: nothng. Ders jst nthing 2 do around hir.

**Kitsune_amy09**: I know! Lets go mallng 2m! \:D/

**DiZzy**: Sorry, I'm not available.

**Kitsune_amy09**: HUH?! :o

**Kitsune_amy09**: how come?!

**DiZzy**: I kind of made plans already…

I haven't any plans on telling her that I'm going to help Mikki shop for clothes, unless I want to be dragged around unwillingly around the shopping mall. And I most certainly don't want to tell her about Jonathan coming along with us. I do not know why, but my gut feeling seems to tell that to me.

… But somehow, she manages to guess the latter.

**Kitsune_amy09**: ur going out wth dat guy, huh?

Even though I only read the text shown in my laptop monitor, I could sense the hostility within Amy's words, and it's not the first time too. Amy tends to be a bit cold whenever the topic is turned on Jonathan. I can't imagine why, though. They possibly couldn't have met before…

… Then I gave myself a slap on the side of the head. Pat, you're so stupid sometimes. I told myself as my hands flew back on the keyboard keys. Why waste time guessing questions when the person with the answers is right in front of you.

**DiZzy**: Why so hostile on Jon, anyway?

I expected a long wait for her reply, since questions like this isn't the kind of question you just answer casually or nonchalantly. But, of course, Amy is neither any of the two.

**Kitsune_amy09**: nothng. I jst dnt feel 2 cmfortable wth him.

… That seemed pretty anti-climactic. I thought disappointedly.

**DiZzy**: That's all?

**Kitsune_amy09**: yah. :D

**Kitsune_amy09**: why? Wer u expecting sumthin deeper liek a past related story?

That was exactly what I was thinking, actually. I admitted, but I would never dare say that to her, or she'll never let me forget it.

**DiZzy**: Well, with the way you act, it's hard not to think like that!

**Kitsune_amy09**: ah, that?

**Kitsune_amy09**: those wer only 4 show, pat! Imam guilt trippin him 2 treat me! \:D/

**Kitsune_amy09**: u shud try it, its very effectve!

… I should've expected something like this instead. I told myself as I stared at the screen incredulously. And yet, I find myself kind of relieved. I don't know what I would do if there were some kind of weird, past-related conflict between them.

**DiZzy**: Well, I'm logging out now. Wouldn't do if I oversleep too much later.

**Kitsune_amy09**: awww, then ill hav noone 2 talk! STAAAAY~! :((

I spent five more minutes online bickering with Amy before I switched my status into 'Invisible' mode and placed the laptop on standby. It is getting late, after all. I thought as I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. 12:25. I should be getting some sleep now…

* * *

DiZzy has signed out.

Signed out, the screen says, but I can bet Pat just flipped on the 'Invisible' function while going to sleep. I thought as I stood up and stretched. Well, nothing wrong with that, it is getting late, after all. Maybe I should call it a day and hit the pillows. So I did. I turned off my computer, walked across the room to turn off the lights and rolled on over on the bed to sleep.

…

… And I still can't sleep.

I do not know why, but this past week, I've been so restless. I would lie on the bed for hours, but my mind just won't shut down. Numerous images kept popping up in my mind, most of them unrecognizable. And it would be around 4AM before I finally get some 'real' rest. That's, what, four hours of struggled rest.

When I consulted our university's medical clinic last Monday, he said that I probably got insomia. He didn't recommend the use of sleeping pills though; instead he suggested that I do some strenuous or mind-tiring activities before I go to bed, like studying or exercising. And I did, but all I got is an additional headache or muscle pain with my insomnia. I even tried wasting time online, but to no avail. I still can't sleep. I reached for my cellphone on my bedside table to check the time.

1:12AM. It's no use, I just can't sleep…

I decided to get up again. I stood up and held my arms out like a blind man, trying to find the light switch in the middle of the darkness. When I finally did, I turned to my bedside drawer and pulled it open. Inside is a pillbox filled with sleeping pills. I bought some to serve as my last resort if I can't really sleep. And I've had enough waiting, thank you.

First things first, I have to get myself a glass of water. There's no way I'm going to dare myself to swallow a pill without anything to push it down, I might choke myself to death. And the pill is too bitter for my liking, anyway.

As I opened my bedroom door, the smell of smoke immediately entered my nostrils and I began to break down into a number of convulsive coughs. Ah, he's at it again. I thought bitterly as I walked towards the kitchen with my right hand clamped on my mouth and nose to serve as a mask from the smell.

I would have done a much faster job pouring myself a glass of water if I didn't try to do things one-handed. But I can't stand the smell. As I tried to tilt the rather heavy pitcher of water towards the mouth of the glass, I felt someone coming up from behind me. Instinctively, I took a peek, even though I know who it will be.

"Amy, what're you doing up so late?"

It's just my dad…

"I'm just getting myself a glass of water." I said, turning back on the task of lifting the pitcher one-handed. I ended up splashing water on the tabletop. As I began to look around for a towel, I noticed a lit cigarette stick on his left hand. "You're still smoking?"

"Ah, I can't sleep so I thought I'd puff a stick or two." He said, scratching his chin. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Well, I don't have anything planned, but if I say 'No', I'll be wasting another weekend being bossed around. "Yeah, I'll be going somewhere." I lied while grabbing a towel and wiping the mess I made.

"Where are you going?"

Er, gotta think fast. "I'm going to the malls with Pat." I said, tossing the towel to where I got it. "Well, I'll be going to bed now." I added hastily while clutching the glass of water on my free hand. He just nodded and stepped sideways to let me pass. In what seems to be like brisk walking, I started for my bedroom.

The moment I entered my bedroom, I inhaled a good amount of sweet, not-so-polluted air. I just can't stand it when Dad starts smoking around like a maniac. I felt like I'm the one who's going to die from all that smoke. How does he stand to breath, let alone inhale, that kind of air, anyway?

After getting myself back together, I decided to get this over with. I took out a pill out of the box and popped it inside my mouth, followed by drowning it with a quick drink of water. There, now I hope I'll have lesser difficulties falling asleep now.

… I suppose it does take a while before the effects start. I was half expecting myself to suddenly keel over. But I guess it doesn't work just like that. I placed the pillbox back inside my drawer and sat on my bed while staring at the opposite side of the room.

It's not like I'm expecting to meet Pat and her friend at TriNoma; she didn't specify where they would be going anyway. So it looks like I'm looking forward for another solo malling tomorrow. How boring is that going to be… I thought feebly.

Then my eyes fell on my cellphone.

At times like this, I feel like I'm the most stupid person in the world. I don't need Pat to think up of a gimmick. I'll just send a text message to the guys to see if any of them are willing to come with me. It's just a pity that I won't get to send Mikki a message too; she never did give me her number…

guys, hus available for tom? Lets go mallng! XDD

… "Message Sent!"

After sending the group message, I closed my eyes to see if the pill is starting to kick in.

… Hm, not yet, but I did feel something else. My eyelids seem pretty warm when I close them. I must be getting sick or something, I thought as I checked with a hand on my neck. It's also warm…

Hm, why am I suddenly getting sick now? I asked myself. Is it God saying that I should just stay home tomorrow? Well, no helping that now. I just sent the text message to the others about my idea of going to mall tomorrow and it would be strange to withdraw the plan after making it.

I would've tried to consider my options better, but the sleeping pill decided to take effect the next moment, and I'm not complaining. Finally, some rest. I thought triumphantly, as I slumped on over and placed my head on my pillow. All that I'm feeling right now… nothing a good night's sleep can't fix. Tomorrow will be a good day, that, I am sure.

* * *

Twelve hours later, I found myself strolling around at the outdoor garden, taking my time before I head for the Starbucks at the center, which is where we agreed to meet. I already had lunch at home so I'm just loafing around the mall right now. Now I'm the first one to get here for a change. I didn't realize it could get so boring almost immediately at the mall if you're alone.

As I passed through TimeZone, I noticed the vacant DDR machine through the glass. Right at that moment, I was tempted to go right in there and gather a crowd. After all, I'm looking for something to kill time, and playing a solo game of DDR is just the kind of timekiller I'm looking for.

But I decided against it almost immediately. Not because somebody else beat me to swiping their card, there's hardly any person inside the arcade anyway, but because of the fact that I'm going to get sweaty. And I don't want to meet up with Jonathan, sweating and all.

I decided to head for the meeting place. It is noon and I'll probably end up sweating too if I stay outside, walking. At least it's a bit cool inside the coffee shop.

But as soon as I came closer to the store, my eyes widened in disbelief and I stopped dead in my tracks.

Dammit, I should never have told her anything!

"Paaat! What took you so long?"

Why the hell are you here? I thought as Amy, wearing some kind of punk rock getup, began to rush towards my direction. How in the world did you know that we're going to meet here?

The question must've shown on my face because Amy gave me a toothy grin and said, "Looks like my guess on where you would be going is right on the money."

"You… guessed?" I repeated disbelievingly. "Out of all the possible places that I could've been, you guessed?!"

"Well, you are getting pretty predictable, Pat." Amy explained with a large grin. Then, looking over my shoulder, she let out a squeal. "Hey, Mikki's here too!"

Oh, crap. I'm so dead. I thought as I turned around to look. Sure enough, Mikki is standing a few feet away from us, her face showing the same incredulous expression I have. I tried to tell her wordlessly that I too didn't expect Amy to show up suddenly, but I don't think she'd be able to understand… or bother to understand.

"So, there are five of us that are going to meet here today…" Amy was saying something behind me. I turned back at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Five?" I asked, as Mikki began to approach us slowly. "You invited someone else to come?"

"Don't worry, it's just Miguel." She replied, still wearing that grin on her face. "Anthony and Teku said they'd be doing something else today and I couldn't even contact Rei…"

Amy, don't you know anything about giving some people space? I thought feebly as Mikki appeared beside me. Now I'm going to get guilt bombs dropped all over me because Mikki was expecting that we keep this a secret from Amy. Not that I wanted for her to know in the first place.

I suppose it was because of Mikki's gloomy presence that I didn't get to enjoy my coffee too much, but then, how could possibly enjoy doing anything if there's a girl staring at you with an expression that suggests the end of the world? Amy didn't seem to notice Mikki's expression, because she just keeps on moaning about how late the two guys were.

After a few more minutes of silently enduring Mikki's dark stare, I already have a half a mind to excuse myself to the bathroom and never return. I can't stand being stared like this; it all makes me guiltier.

Just as I was about to stand up and leave, I caught a glimpse of Jonathan coming out from the main building and into the garden. I remembered the reason on why I organized this little get-together, so that I could have a reason to hang out with Jonathan. Well, I have no reason to get up and leave now, do I? I told myself as I eased up on my chair and eyed him beadily. He already noticed us and is now heading in our direction with a grin on his face.

As he came closer, I opened my mouth to greet him…

"What's up, big guy?!"

Amy, do you have to beat me at anything? I asked telepathically, staring at her again. Jonathan looked surprised as he also stared at Amy. Whether it is because of her clothes or her sudden outburst, I do not know.

Amy seemed to have noticed my expression because she turned at me with a mischievous smile. "What, just trying to be friendly." She said, giving me a pat of the shoulder.

I didn't expect you to take that little talk we had last night to the heart. I would've said, but I felt something wrong as soon as Amy touched me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but…

"Amy, are you all right? You feel… warm" I asked in a low tone. It is true; her touch felt pretty hot, and that obviously isn't a good sign. I also noticed that she's sweating more than normally. Maybe she played a rousing game of DDR before heading on over here.

"Of course I am. I am right here at the mall, you know." Amy said cheerfully. Well, she didn't look pale or anything else that resembles a sick person, that's for sure. Maybe I just imagined it…

"Well, that's an improvement." Jonathan said, relieved. "I thought I did something to offend you last time we met."

"Yeah, you did!" Amy snapped. "You didn't tell me that you were going to treat Pat and the others."

Apparently, Amy and modesty don't mix. Jonathan just grinned and offered to buy her a drink, which is exactly what she probably wanted. Chalk one up for Amy and her schemes again…

We hung around the shop for a few more minutes before Miguel showed up with his usual excuse: Oversleeping. Now, after formally introducing Mikki and Miguel to Jonathan, we decided to head on over to the department store. Amy or no Amy, I have to help Mikki with her clothes.

And, as expected, Amy decided to take it upon herself to be the one to choose Mikki's clothes. The moment we entered the store, Amy took Mikki by hand and started dragging her around. Mikki looked at me as though all the outcomes that would result would be entirely my fault. And I, of course, have no choice but to agree. I did give Amy the knowledge that I'm going somewhere today. So the three of us decided to just tag along and see for ourselves what shenanigans Amy might do.

In just a couple of hours, Amy managed to have Mikki carrying three paper bags already. Whether they're oddly designed clothes or not, I do not know; I lost interest in taking note of the clothes they try during their sixth time. I just devoted my time walking around and talking to Jonathan and Miguel while Mikki is being forcibly taken to the fitting room.

"How about you, Pat? Want to buy something" Jonathan asked as Amy and Mikki emerged from the room after five minutes or so.

"Huh? Why are you asking me?" I exclaimed, surprised.

Miguel let out a loud snort, "Well, who else is he gonna ask? Me?" He said jokingly.

"Yeah, it would be weird if we started running around like those two." Jonathan added, tilting his head towards the Amy and Mikki, who're now rummaging through another bundle of clothes.

Har, har, very funny, you two. I thought sarcastically. I'll have you two know that I'm pretty confident on what's inside my wardrobe. "If I said that I wanted something, are you going to buy it for me?" I teased, staring at Jonathan expectantly.

However, to my disappointment, he just grinned and said, "Why not? I have some cash to spare anyway."

You were supposed to say 'no'. I grumbled inside my head. I guess I'm not really cut out on this teasing stuff; they always backfire.

We decided to stop Amy's shopping spree after they bought their fourth purchase. Mikki must have bought enough clothes already to exhaust her wallet, because she's wearing this disgusted scowl when we came over.

"Pat, this is entirely your fault." She muttered under her breath while Amy stuffed her own set of items at Miguel's arms. "Why'd you have to tell Miss Leotard that you were going somewhere?"

"I didn't expect that she'd be able to guess where I'm going..." I admitted in a sympathetic tone of voice. It came to me as a big shock too, you know. We could've gone to any other malls and Amy happened to guess that we will be going to this particular one. Either I'm really getting predictable or Amy is that confident with her guesswork.

"So!" Amy's voice suddenly began, almost making me jump. "Where are we going next?"

One thing's for sure. We're never entering another clothing store, or we could say hello to a bunch of airborne paper bags.

"I'm surprised that you still have energy left after all that running around." Jonathan remarked. Upon hearing it, Amy immediately beamed at him. She must be taking that in as some kind of compliment, whereas I see it as more of disbelief than admiration.

"Well, I'm guessing all of us just had their lunches, right?" Miguel asked. When nobody answered, he continued, "Why don't we hang around at the arcades until we figure out what to do next?"

It was only a matter of time before someone suggested that. No mall hangouts are ever complete without a trip to the arcades, it seems.

"Yeah, and we could keep on practicing for the tournament that way." Jonathan said, nodding.

"Tournament? What tournament are you guys talking about?" Apparently, if there's one thing Amy isn't updated, it's gaming news. Jonathan then began explaining to her the tournament details while the five of us started for the escalator.

* * *

"… Tournament next month…" This guy, Jonathan, was saying, but that's just about what I can distinguish. I don't feel like listening much as we ascending on the escalator. My concentration seems to be elsewhere, somehow. Maybe it's because I'm feeling a bit under the weather.

When I woke up earlier today, I felt really hot and I have this really bad headache. I almost thought that this is what dying is like. So I downed a couple of medicine and went back to bed. Luckily, I didn't have to take another sleeping pill to get some rest. When I woke up the second time, my condition has improved quite a bit and so I decided to get out of the house before anyone else notices that I'm sick.

And, yes, I'm just acting to be 'better-than-normal' today. Don't want to get the others so worked up with my current condition. And judging by their actions, I daresay that my acting skills are quite realistic.

Er, I think I'm being too full of myself here. I thought.

It wasn't long until we reached the arcade at the fifth floor. Pat and Miguel immediately went to the counter to purchase some credits in their cards while the rest of us headed on over to the DDR machine. And, as usual here in TriNoma, there's practically not a person who seems to care about the machine, other than us, of course.

"Hm, not going to load up, you guys?" Jonathan asked while taking out a gold colored card from his wallet and swiped it at the machine. I doubt Mikki plays DDR; all I ever see her play is that drum thingy that Teku and Rei also play. As for me, I can't really call myself a DDR player, even though I did play with Pat a bunch of times. More around the lines of casual gaming, I'd say.

Jonathan managed to do two stages already before Pat and Miguel showed up, both of them I never heard before. Either his songs were just that short, or the two are natural-born slowpokes, it's hard to tell the difference.

"Very quick, you two." I said sarcastically. Pat threw me a very dirty look as she noted the tone of my voice.

"There were lots of people lined up back there, what'd you expect us to do?" She protested while swiping her own card. I gave her a grin before I positioned myself behind the handle bars of the machine. Meanwhile, Jonathan had this really large smile on his face as he rifled through the song selection for his last stage. My gut tells me that he's going to show-off in front of Pat…

And I was right. He picked that choir-like song that almost made mince meat out of Anthony and Pat. And they were only doing the nine-footer Expert then, whereas Jonathan nonchalantly picked the harder Challenge difficulty. He must be pretty confident of his capabilities…

… 'Pretty confident' is underestimating his abilities. I'd say he's 'completely' confident that he can finish that song. I mean, he just breezed through that song without having much difficulty. He's just like Pat's other friend, Maya. Now I know I'm no veteran in playing this game, but scoring a rank of A in that kind of song is a very hard feat. So it comes to no surprise to see Pat and Miguel staring at him with awe after he finished.

And yet, I can't help but dislike him even further. He has this haughty look on his face while he wiped his face with his handkerchief. I'm not saying that it's wrong to take pride of one's own achievements, but a certain degree of humility should be considered, right? And Jonathan… I doubt he even knows the meaning of the word. I can't find myself to be admiring such a prideful snob like that.

"Nice, looks like we know who'll be leading that tournament." Pat said, her admiration noticeable. Jonathan just flashed a smile at her. Ugh, I can't stand it…

"Hmph, it's not that hard of a song, anyway." I blurted out without thinking.

… It's amazing how much impact a few, uncalculated words can have. Pat and Miguel gawked at me with an incredulous expression while Jonathan just gave me a blank smile. Mikki, on the other hand, seems unaffected by what I said and looks like she's just longing to go to the other branch of this arcade just across the garden, where that drum simulation game is situated.

"Well, if you think it's so easy, I'd like to see you try." Jonathan challenged, swiping his card again. "You don't mind, do you, Pat? He added, looking on over at Pat.

"N-no, of course not." She said as she stepped off the platform with a quizzical look on her face. Maybe she's finding it strange that I'm actually daring to step up on the dance pad. But then, how am I supposed to back down from a direct challenge without making a fool out of myself?

I stepped on the platform and let Jonathan handle with the setup. Normally, I would be just playing for fun, but this time, I really wanted to win through all the stages, just to wipe that stupid smirk off Jonathan's face.

Now I know I'm not going to be able to beat a ten-footer like what he did, so I settled around the few songs in which Experts I can tackle. I quickly rifled through the songlist and found the song of my choice. I learned this one from Anthony when I asked him for his advice on easy Experts, and he suggested this. At first, I felt pretty offended because the song… well, too girly for my preference. I thought it's just Anthony playing a joke on me, but when I tried it, it really is damn easy. Hey, at least I can say that I finished a song in Expert difficulty without the pressure of lying, even though I doubt that finishing this song would impress anyone.

… Yet, I feel strange. Normally, I would just pass this song like it was nothing, but something is holding me back. I ran out of breath as the song nears it end, which never happens during my previous plays. At least my life gauge is high enough to withstand the reduction it took as I let numerous notes pass before I managed to get myself back together.

As I stared at the large 'B', which is usually an 'A', on the screen, I decided to check myself. Maybe it's just because I'm feeling a bit lightheaded. I thought as I searched for my second song. I can still handle two more stages, and there's no way I'm going to let myself back out, now that I've started and all.

I decided to look for that song Pat keeps playing so much. Not because it looks easy… well, it's part of the reason, but because I really wanted to finish that song myself. I already tried it once last week with the help of that booth Anthony and Rei setup at the convention, so I'm pretty confident that I can tackle its DDR counterpart pretty well. The moment I highlighted the song, Pat grinned and suggested that I try it. You don't have to tell me. I thought as I pressed that green button.

Okay, I admit, the song's speed kind of distracted me. Not the kind of speed I'm used to, but I guess I have no choice but to adapt…

My legs are starting to tire, and I'm starting to sweat a lot. I've also ran out of breath completely now, and I'm not even at the middle of the song. And to add to my frustration, I keep missing a lot of notes that I could normally step on. Damn it, what is going on with me? I thought angrily as I struggled with the song. Why am I having a much harder time now? Why?

But looks like there's no way out of this one…

"STAGE FAILED!"

I can't believe it. I lost…

Everyone is silent as they stared at me. None of them were smiling; even Jonathan wasn't showing that million-dollar smile of his. I suppose I look as miserable as sin, drenched in sweat and breathless. Now, if only someone could toss me a towel…

"Amy…" Miguel began, staring at me with a worried expression on his face. "Are you all right?"

I must be pale or something. I thought, but I still don't want them to know that all this is but an act.

"Of course, I'm fine." I said, managing to muster a smile. But that didn't stop Miguel from looking so worried. Well, let him get worked up. I'm going to find a place to rest. I told myself as I moved to leave the platform.

But something made me stop dead in my tracks. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit my chest, and my eyes widened in shock. This sudden pain is like a stab of knife, and I can't bear to hold it in. I wanted to scream, but something caught my voice and nothing came out of my mouth. Tears began to come out of my eyes as I tried to hold it in, even though I don't want to. But the pain proved to be much greater than what can I endure. My surroundings soon became a blur…

"THUD!"

"AMY!" came the worried cries of the others. I would've wanted to know what happened, but my consciousness is slipping away. Slowly, the world was covered by darkness…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Time of Need**

"Pat..." Jonathan's voice began. I raised my head from my hands to see a can of coffee only a few centimeters away from my nose.

"Why don't you have a drink? You've been sitting like a statue for a while now." He continued, with a tone of concern. Well, you would if you're best friend suddenly collapsed into a heap after acting like nothing is wrong. I wonder what will be your reaction if I had the same incident.

But, regardless, I thanked him and took the can from his outstretched hand. He smiled weakly and took the seat beside me. The clinic's hallway was so quiet that the sound of the air being released from inside the can as I opened it echoed through the halls.

… It never did cross my mind that I would be spending time at a place like this today. No one probably did anyway, not even Amy herself. But it's about time that girl recognizes her body's limitations. She's just human, after all.

"You think she's all right?" Jonathan mused, staring at the clinic door. On the other side of that door is where Amy's unconscious body is placed, along with Miguel, Mikki, and an attending doctor by her side. I would've wanted to stay in there, but the room will be too crowded if I squeezed myself inside.

"She's just tired." I mumbled, taking a casual sip on my coffee.

Jonathan grinned, "You seem to be taking this in smoothly." He said, slightly amazed.

"Amy's not the type that's going to let sickness keep her down." I snorted. I'm not going to make a fuss about this; I'm not that kind of person. I'm sure Amy can recover from whatever she's feeling in a day or two. She'll probably enter school by Monday and all this will become a funny memory to her.

Still, after saying those words, I'm still worried about Amy. I could remember the rather distressed expression she has as Miguel and Jonathan carried her to the mall clinic. What could she have been feeling that made her lose consciousness just like that? I thought.

We remained seated here in silence for a few more minutes before the door flew open. I looked up to see Miguel and Mikki stepping out of the room. And judging by their expressions, I could sense something unfavorable coming.

"How is she?" I asked, hoping that my intuitions were wrong.

"She just woke up. The doctor said that she just collapsed from exhaustion." Miguel mumbled. Well, that's a good sign. I thought, relieved.

"But her temperature is still high. She's going to be transferred at a nearby hospital so that her condition could be monitored." He continued. Well, they made the right choice. There's no telling if Amy would take it easy in her own house anyway.

"Well, at least we can breathe freely now, right?" Jonathan said, grinning. I nodded as I stood up from my seat and entered the room to see Amy for myself. Jonathan followed me suit.

Looks like Miss Leotard hasn't recovered much yet. I thought as I saw her lying on a bed at the corner of the room, staring at the ceiling.

"You made us worry so much, you dolt." I began as I edged closer to her. Upon hearing my voice, Amy looked at my direction and smiled weakly.

"Mikki said the same thing." She said hoarsely.

"Well, it's a standard reaction." I said, amused. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still feeling a bit woozy." Amy answered slowly. "But it's nothing serious."

"As if a little exhaustion is going to keep you down." I said jokingly as I pulled up a chair to seat myself beside Amy. I noticed Jonathan did the same too after noting my actions. "What happened to you anyway that you thought diving at the floor was cool?" I added curiously.

"I just lacked some sleep, I guess." She explained, staring back at the ceiling.

"Well, why did you even force yourself out of the house if you weren't feeling so good in the first place?" I mused thoughtfully. "Not the kind of choice I'd make."

She let out a weird sound, something like a cross between a whine and a snort, "Can you even imagine me to stay put in one place?" She asked, staring at me expectantly.

"Actually, no." I answered, with all honesty. "You'd probably explode or something."

We stared at one another for a couple more seconds before we burst out laughing. Slightly, in Amy's case. But, even if I meant that as a crack, I still think it's true. For Amy to stay put is for the elephants to start learning to fly.

"So, I heard you're going to be transferred at a hospital?" Jonathan began suddenly. The moment Amy heard it; she had this very dark look on her face instantly.

"That's what the doctor said. She's already informing my dad on what happened tto me." She grumbled with a scowl on her face. She's obviously against the idea of being confined inside a hospital.

"It'll be fine. No one's died from boredom yet." I told her consolingly. "Besides, they'll just be checking up on you. I don't think you'll be confined for a very long time."

"I hope so." Amy mumbled in a distant tone. She must really hate hospitals if she gets that depressed by the mere mention of the place. I thought as I stared at her sympathetically.

I would've liked to stay a little longer and keep Amy company, but it wasn't long until the doctor attending to her came in and ushered us out of the room, saying things like 'giving the patient some space' and 'letting the patient rest'. Well, I wouldn't want to argue with someone who'll probably use the same old line "Just doing my job" so I just followed instructions. I took one last fleeting glance at Amy, who's still staring at the ceiling, before the door closed behind us.

… Then I had this really weird feeling as the door shut behind us, as if telling me that, by this very moment, everything will change…

I hope I'm wrong. I thought, shuddering.

"So, what're you guys going to do now?" I heard Miguel say. I looked at him with a thoughtful expression. Yes, now that all the excitement is done and fixed, what are we supposed to do now?

"I'll be going home now. I still have to hide these clothes…" Mikki said, holding out the paper bags she's carrying. I hope you really mean to 'hide' it, not 'burn' it…

"I think I'll stay here." Miguel said. "Someone has to explain things to her dad, right?" Well, I could've done that, but I'd like to keep the image of Amy having normal parents than rather see them and prove me wrong. Besides, Miguel beat me to it and the doctor will probably make us leave if there are too many of us hanging around here.

"I'll probably be going home as well." I muttered resignedly. It doesn't seem like I can find anything else to do at the mall now and since my wallet is on the verge of being broke, going to places where everything is practically free is the way to go. "How about you?" I asked, looking over at Jonathan.

"I think I'll wander around the mall a bit more before I get up and leave." He said with a grin. As to what he will be doing here alone, I have no idea. I'm kind of tempted to come with him, but I've got to restrain myself. It doesn't mean that if Jonathan should stay here, I should too.

It took us a few more minutes to exchange our goodbyes with one another. Miguel promised us to keep us updated with whatever is happening with Amy, even though its most likely to be useless, since Amy will probably be up and going when Monday comes. Still, the fact that he's willing to do the effort should still count for something. I thought as I turned around to leave.

* * *

"Rei!" I called out as I saw him pass by in front of the small pavilion where I frequently do most of my reading assignments. I had to give my voice some extra volume since Rei had his earphones on. As soon as he heard his name being called, Rei pulled off the earphones plugged on his ears and looked at my direction.

"You called me?" He said, approaching me.

"You heard anything from Miguel yet?" I asked anxiously, lowering the volume of my voice. There are some things that shouldn't be talked in loud voices.

And, as I expected, Rei shook his head. "No, I haven't received anything from him yet."

I'm starting to get worried…

It's already been four days since Amy's little fall and they still have yet to release her from the hospital. Miguel hasn't been going to school too, mainly because he volunteered to be the one to keep an eye on Amy. He did say that he'll keep us updated with whatever is happening to Amy, but he stopped sending us text messages on any progress a couple of days ago. He's not even answering his phone whenever we are the ones sending him a text message or calling him. I wonder if something happened...

"Maybe the others know something already. Why don't we ask around?" Rei suggested after giving the matter some thought, but I ignored him. Somehow, I doubt that it would do anything good. I still remember the time when I asked Teku if he heard anything from Miguel yet, he just smirked and said something about the two eloping at some motel down the road. After giving him a piece of my mind about watching what he says, I decided that it would be best to wait patiently. I know I don't need Miguel's permission to go and visit Amy, but, somehow, I feel that it's only right if I stand aside and wait. There's got to be a reason why the rest of us are being kept in the dark.

"I just noticed, things seem a lot duller around here." I remarked conversationally. Well, it is true. Normally, at days like this, I'd have something planned for the weekends. But now, I don't even have any inklings on what to do for tomorrow.

"Well, what do you expect? The sadist isn't around to keep things alive." Rei said, taking a fleeting glance around. I have to agree. It's usually Amy that plans our excursions, not me. And judging by the silence, I expect that no one is going to plan for anything yet, which is probably a good things, since now's not the time to be planning anything, with Amy at the hospital, studies getting more demanding and all. Besides, I still have to decide whether I'm going to enter that competition Maya told us about, which is fast approaching. I would've thought about it earlier, but because of the things happening lately, I didn't have much time to give it some thinking over.

"Are you guys going to join the DDR tournament next month?" I asked out of nowhere. I suppose I'd be able to decide a little more clearly if I know what the others might be thinking.

"Tournament?" Rei began uncertainly. I nodded, "I haven't decided yet myself and I don't know if the others are going to join…"

"I see." I mumbled blankly. So even the guys aren't that all too sure of entering. And here I thought that they would sign up by the mere mention of the name. I really should stop judging people so easily.

"What about you? You participating?"

"I dunno, I haven't decided too." I answered. Half of my mind thinks that the tournament could be worthwhile while the other half thinks it would only be nonsense in entering a competition like that. You could only imagine how much arguments I had with myself.

And there's still the prospect of answering Jonathan's offer.

…

"You'll tell me if you hear anything from Miguel, right?" I asked, jumping to my feet and shifting my bag on my shoulder.

"Of course I will." I heard Rei answer, a note of surprise in his tone. I suppose he found it surprising for me to suddenly change the subject.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I turned around to leave. "Well, I need to go. 'til next time, Rei."

I don't know why I'm leaving or where I'm going. I just felt the urge to be left alone now. I don't know why every time I think about that offer, I feel really uncomfortable of my surroundings, especially if someone is around. Rei just watched me leave with a confused expression on his face. I suppose I am rather being too complicated.

Later, I found out that I don't have to make Rei promise for anything after all.

"Beep! Beep!" Goes my cellphone's call alarm. I almost shouted in surprise as the phone kept on ringing madly in my pocket. Hastily, I fumbled on my pockets and took out the phone. Whoever it is that's calling better appreciate all the effort I'm doing. I thought indignantly.

But when I saw what flashed at my cellphone screens, I forgot all the annoyance I'm having right now and just stared at the screen in disbelief.

Miguel Calling…

"Miss Dizon." Someone in front of me began. Then I became suddenly aware that a number of people are staring at me.

I almost forgot that I'm in the middle of our class.

"Miss Dizon, would our class be at a bad timing?" My English professor asked in a strained voice. It's obvious that she is irritated by this sudden interruption.

"Uhh, n-no. I-I just need to answer this call." I stammered my phone began ringing again. As quickly as I could, I stood up, walked across the room and headed for the door. I could feel the stares of my classmates on me as I moved about in the room, and it's nothing similar to the stares I get when I'm playing DDR. As soon as I heard the door close behind me, I answered my phone.

"Miguel?" was the first thing to come out of my mouth. Of course I'm pretty wary if it really is Miguel who I'm talking to; the guy didn't contact me for a while when he promised me he would.

"Pat, can you come on over to the hospital right now?" He asked, his tone a bit urgent. I was taken aback; I didn't quite expect those to be the first thing I'd hear him say. However, something is definitely up if he suddenly gives me a call after days without contact.

"I'm in the middle of class right now." I told him. "Does it really have to be right now?"

"Well, well, not neccesarily." He answered slowly. "If you really can't come right now, I'm not going to force you…"

"Why, what happened?" I asked, putting the phone closer to my ear. I have a lot of question that needs to be answering, mind you.

"It's not really me who should be telling you." Miguel said. "Just get over here when you're free." And with that, he hung up.

Oh no, you're not going to keep me in this kind of suspense. I thought, frustrated, as I rifled through my call history list.

… He called through a pay phone? I thought incredulously as I saw the area code numbers. Is this what he meant by not being able to answer my questions over the phone?

But, of course, it couldn't be. He must've used his cellphone in a real hurry…

Well, if I want anything to be done, I have to do things myself then…

* * *

"Miss, I'd like to ask the room of a patient."

"What's the name of the patient, miss?"

"Amy Anne Gonzalez."

"Gonzalez, Amy? Let me just check…"

My mom is going to kill me if she ever finds out that I cut classes. I can't believe it either. Immediately after my brief talk with Miguel, I went back to the room, told my professor that my brother got hospitalized and left. It would've been much easier if Miguel just told me everything by the phone, but there's no use dwelling on that now. I told myself as I waited for the receptionist to find Amy's room through her records.

"Here, she's at room 627." She said after a few minutes' wait.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I hurriedly turned and headed for the elevator.

Normally, the time it would take for the elevator to descend to the ground floor ranges from around two to three minutes. But this particular elevator seems to be slower than the others. Every time it stops, I can't help but twinge in frustration. It seems like everything is out to keep me from getting up at Amy's room and knowing whatever happened to her.

Finally, after what seems to be an eternity, the elevator doors slid open and the people inside began to step out. I waited for all of them to exit the elevator before I entered and hit the black-tinted button with the number six. A few more people joined me inside before the door closed.

Well, at least this gives me time to catch my breath and think clearly. I thought as I watched the elevator's indicator rise steadily.

Fortunately, it didn't take that long for the elevator to reach the sixth floor. After pushing my way out of the elevator, I began my search for room 627. It should be around here somewhere. I told myself as I began walking along the corridor at my right.

… Found it. Room 627 is the door at the farthest corner of the floor. I noticed a food tray lying just beside the doorway, it barely touched at all. I found it weird, since Amy would normally take advantage of this kind of free meal. Either something must've really happened or she just hates the hospital so much she despises even the food they make. Regardless of the reason, I rapped my knuckles on the door three times and waited.

"Who's there?" Miguel's voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's Pat." I answered loudly. Well, at least the receptionist downstairs gave me the right room. I don't know how I would explain myself if I ever picked the wrong room.

"Pat?" He repeated, as if in disbelief. Then the door opened and Miguel's head popped out to see if he heard me right. I could tell, by his tired expression, that he hasn't gotten much sleep yet. His eyes are also bloodshot, but I doubt it's all because of him being exhausted and all.

"I thought you still have classes going on?" He said incredulously.

"Well, did you expect me to let you get away with leaving me unanswered like that?" I muttered, putting my hands on my hips. "Now, will you let me in or not?"

It took a few more seconds before Miguel realized that. He stood aside from the doorway, allowing me to push the door all the way to get inside.

The first thing I saw as I entered is the sunlight flooding inside the room through a large window at the side. But despite the fact that the room is basking in the complete afternoon sun, it's still cold inside. I wondered what temperature the air conditioner is on.

And there she is. Sitting on the bed with her dextrose on…

Amy…

Although I have to admit, I didn't recognize her that easily. I'm so used seeing her wearing some ridiculous outfit or having that silly expression across her face that I never really knew what she would look like without those on. And she looks… normal. Although her eyes are also red and her complexion seems a little pale, but aside from that, she looks healthy enough...

"I didn't expect you to ditch classes to come on over here..." She said, smiling weakly.

"Well, I wouldn't be ditching classes in the first place if someone would keep me updated on whatever has been happening to you." I said sarcastically while throwing a dirty look on Miguel, who didn't react.

Amy chuckled, "Don't go blaming things on Miguel. We just didn't want you guys to worry so much."

"You guys just made us worry even more." I protested, putting my bag down at a nearby chair and walking to the side of Amy's bed. "Teku even thought that you guys went to elope somewhere." I added as an afterthought. I expected them to be amused, but somehow, I feel this isn't the time for joking around.

"Anyway, hurry up and get better already, or you're going to get further behind on your studies." I continued, still attempting to change the atmosphere of the place. "And we're still going to have ourselves a game of DDR, right?"

I would've continued talking, but I stopped as I saw Amy with her head hung down low. I noticed that she has a strangled look on her face, as if she's trying to say something really hard. But what? I thought.

"Pat…" She began, her voice starting to tremble. "I-I don't think I'll be able to leave this place soon…"

"Why? You're just here for check up, right?" I asked, puzzled. What is she talking about? Not being able to leave the hospital? I thought she hated this place and would want to leave it as soon as possible. I looked on over at Miguel; he just avoided eye contact with me and stared at the floor. What's going on here?

Then Amy looked up at me and stared at me directly in the eye. Tears are already starting to leak out from the corner of her eyes. Could she have been crying all this time? I thought with a pang as I stared at her rather sore eyes.

Then I felt a chill run down my spine…

"I-I... have cancer, Pat. Cancer of the lungs…"

As she said those words, the world seems to have come to a standstill. Everything is unnaturally quiet, as if giving emphasis to the impact of her words. I heard her but I don't want to believe her.

Lung cancer… The words echoed in my mind as if to confirm my doubts. I watched as Amy, who probably can't take anymore of this, started crying…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Driving Force**

Carcinomas of the lung…

I was half surprised to find out about it when the results of my chest X-ray came out. I mean, no doctor would ask a patient to take to do something like have an X-ray if she's only suffering a mild sickness. There has to be some kind of ulterior motive within those lines.

But only half surprised though, since I kind of expected it in advance. It's not like this is my first time getting this news…

As I sat on my bed, the doctor sighed heavily and announced the unexpected bad news, or so he thinks.

And I just stared at him blankly, while Miguel began to react in a devastated manner. It's no news for me or my father, who just hung his head low and sighed.

A sigh that probably signified disappointment… I had thought.

I know why… Cancer treatment isn't exactly that easy to support financially. And by the way we are living; we can't afford anything like this again…

… I know all this... because of my mom…

Seems like I've inherited my Mom's way of dying…

…

The memory is still fresh in my mind… The way my mother coughed blood and complained about sleeping difficulties… The way my mother was laid on the hospital bed, isolated from the rest of the world… The way my mother closed her eyes for the last time…

Naturally, I inherited this weakness from my mother, so I tried hiding it with the façade of a happy and energetic girl. I took care of my health in the belief that I wouldn't live life like my mother did.

But it seems that, no matter how hard I try, I cannot escape fate…

And the irony of it all, the same person who killed my mother would be the same person who would be killing me…

At least Miguel tried to consolidate me at my time of need. Even though I anticipated the outcome to be like this, I cannot help but cry as we embraced each other. I could see that he's also crying…

It's scary that you know you are dying. You cannot sleep because of the possibility of never waking up again. You cannot do whatever it is that you want to do anymore. You can't even think clearly anymore…

But, then again, what's the reason of recovering to live with the person who almost killed you? Won't the same thing happen all over again?

… I did think that this sickness is my pass, my escape…

But saying goodbye to everyone else won't be easy. Heck, it would be the hardest thing to do, for me to say such words and for them to accept those words. It's like trying to swallow a bunch of glass shrapnel…

But I have to it… It's some kind of unavoidable task that I'm put up with, and it would be much harder to do it if I let it stall longer.

As I said those words to Pat, my eyes welled up in tears. It's not the prospect of my sickness that is making me cry but the fact of seeing the reactions of my closest friend as she finds out that I'm dying…

I just can't stand it, as I watched her expression aghast at the mere mention of my sickness. It's clear to see that this isn't the kind of thing she would be hearing from me.

So I cried… I bawled like an infant wanting some attention…

* * *

As I watched Amy cry, I found myself speechless in disbelief. It was then, at that moment, that I realized that all that has been happening now couldn't have been possible if it weren't for Amy…

If it weren't for Amy, a lot of things couldn't have happened…

I never would've known Anthony and his friends and gotten the chance to sing at a convention…

Mikki and Teku would never have been together without Amy insisting them with her rather awkward tactics…

I might never have met up with Jonathan again if it weren't for Amy…

But now, that person, who caused all these events to happen, whether intentional or unintentional, is now lying on a hospital bed in front of me, crying.

"Amy…" I began with my voice trembling and my tears starting to leak out from the corners of my eyes. I reached out for her and embraced her. Amy, however, just buried her face within my clothes and continued sobbing.

It's the least I could do… I thought as I broke into tears myself.

…

It was the first day of classes, the first day of my college life. I decided to sit at the back of the room since I don't know anyone yet. As I sat down, I popped in my headphones to waste the time. There's nothing much to do yet, anyway. It's the first day so the room is usually noisy as they made new friends. But for me, I just want to enjoy the fact that I'm sitting inside a college room as a college student. It feels pretty fulfilling to know that you're already studying in college.

And besides, I'm not the only one doing that. While some of my new classmates are doing the effort of making new buddies, a good number of my other classmates are also sitting idly on their seats, fiddling their cellphones or reading a pocket book, minding their own business like me.

In college, nothing is unusual anymore. I thought with a grin. I'll do the nit-gritty stuff later…

Then this girl sat beside me. Normally, I would just glance at her, strike a small conversation and then shut up for the remainder of the time.

But I think I did things rather wrongly. The moment I turned at her, I couldn't help but gawk at her and her hairstyle…

She has bangs and four pigtails on? I asked myself audibly. Either she's really eccentric on how she looks or she has this love for standing out. Or it could be both. I added as I noticed some of my other classmates are now glancing at her with a curious look on their faces. She, however, seems to be unaffected by their stares. She's probably used to it, I guess.

When she noticed that I'm staring at her, she turned at me with a pleasant grin on her face. "Hi, my name is Amy. You?" She greeted in an energetic tone.

"I-I'm Pat." I stammered, taken aback.

"Pat, huh? Nice to meet you." She answered, taking my hand and shaking it. Then, after we let go of each other's hands, she stared at me for a while, as if studying me, and added, "Hmm, I think we'll get along just fine."

Wow, that's hardly something you say to a person you just met…

"What makes you say that?" I asked, puzzled. As for me, I can't see myself being in good terms with someone who styles her hair so weirdly.

"Just a feeling." She said, smiling broadly. Then I felt a chill run down my spine too…

But who knew that such a silly statement would still hold true for the next two years to come.

* * *

"It can't be… There's got to be something we could do for her!" I insisted. And for the second time, Miguel shook his head.

We're at the corridor outside Amy's room. A nurse came in a few minutes ago and said something about helping Amy change her clothes and check her condition. It was at that moment that the two of us parted and I unwillingly exited the room with my face still streaked with tears. But I refuse to take in the fact that Amy's fate is sealed; that there's nothing else that could be done for her…

But Miguel seems to think otherwise, and that just makes me plain irritated.

"Why are you so negative about this?" I asked shrilly, stamping my foot on the floor.

"Do you think I don't want her to live?" He began in a defiant, yet empty, tone. "Do you think that I would lose hope for her based on my own sole decision?"

"Well, no but…" I stammered, taken aback, but Miguel continued on as if I wasn't talking at all.

"Amy's cancer is still in its earlier stages, it can still be cured by chemotherapy." Miguel said, and somehow, a surge of relief came welled up within me. So there is still hope for her…

"So why are you saying that there's nothing else that could be done for her?" I asked, confused. Why are you saying that nothing could be done when, in fact, there is. This just doesn't make any sense.

Miguel hung his head low and muttered in a regretful tone, "Because of Amy…"

"Huh?" was all that I could say. I didn't quite get what he's trying to say.

"It's because of Amy, she… she doesn't want to undergo any kind of treatment." Miguel said in a low voice. "It's as if… she doesn't want to continue on living anymore…"

I felt like someone invisible just punched me through my stomach, wrenched my guts within and twisted them out of my system. For Amy, or anyone for that matter, to lose the will to live, it's just… so unbelievable.

We just stood there for quite a while in silence. It's as if Miguel's previous words stole all of the sounds in the area.

"Are you serious?" I finally uttered in a tone that suggests a mixture of disbelief and hilarity. But looking at his expression alone, I know what the answer will be.

"Would I be joking at a time like this?" He said scornfully. "If you want, you could ask her yourself."

Don't worry; I intend to do just that…

It took several more minutes before the nurse came out and allowed me to enter the room again. During that rather long time of waiting, Miguel said something about going home to fix himself and asked me if I would stay with Amy for the time being until he gets back. Of course, I agreed. It's not like I have any other choice.

As I entered the room again, I noticed Amy still sitting up on her bed with her head hung low. At least she stopped crying. I thought as I approached her.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked her. I'm not asking about her physical condition but her emotional's.

It seems that Amy got what I was asking about, because she just turned at me and smiled weakly. "Better, I think." She said in a hoarse voice.

"That's good." I said, feeling a bit relieved. "So, can you tell me the reason?"

"Reason?" Amy repeated, confused. I guess I did come a little too direct.

"The reason why you won't undergo any form of treatment." I clarified.

"Oh, that…" She mumbled in realization, and then she turned her gaze back to the edge of her bed, as if she is unable to look at me straight in the eye.

"Miguel said that your cancer is still curable through chemo. But you don't want to be treated…" I continued, trying my best not to sound too interrogative. "Why?"

It took a while before Amy gathered herself to answer such a difficult question. I know that it's pretty tactless of me to try and delve into such personal reasons, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"I-I don't want to be like my mother…" She said finally in a trembling voice.

"Your mother?" I repeated. Come to think of it, I have never heard Amy talk about her mother before. She mentions her dad from time to time, but never her mother…

Amy nodded and continued in a low voice, "She died from lung cancer when I was young…"

Then there was complete silence again, as I let the message sink in. I didn't know Amy already suffered a loss when she was little…

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know…" I mumbled in a sympathetic tone. Amy just shook her head and smiled at me.

"Don't be, I didn't really intend to tell you guys about her." She said in a distant voice. "Not that I'm ashamed of my mother, of course. It's just that… I don't like the way she died…"

"The way she died?" Again, with my curiosity. I hate it when words come out from my mouth without thinking; they always come out so damn blunt.

"Yeah…" Amy continued, who seems to be, thankfully, unaffected by my tactlessness. "She really hoped she can overcome this, this sickness, so she went through a lot of trouble doing chemotherapy and taking medicines... until the doctors told her that it was already incurable…"

Amy doesn't have to say anything else; I've already gotten the picture… To be able to see the light beyond the tunnel but to be caved in at that moment must feel a lot of grief and sorrow…

Amy is afraid of the trouble she might cause to everyone else that might become fruitless in the near future. She doesn't want to keep on living as a burden…

But that's still no reason to give up living… I thought to myself. I'm sure Amy wouldn't listen if I just say that to her, I know how stubborn that girl can be. I need to do something that's going to get her attention, something far from ordinary... but what?

…

"No…" was all that I could say. Amy looked up at me with a faint look on her eyes.

"I won't let you give up like that." I said, trying to keep my voice firm.

"Pat…" Amy opened her mouth to protest, but I cut off her off. Call me rude, but I just have to make her understand. If she keeps on going with this mindset, she's… she's…

She's going to die…

"I'll make a deal with you." I declared. "I'll join the tournament next month…"

Then I took a deep breath and continued, "And if I win, you'll have to promise me that you will take that chemo."

… Then, again, there was silence. Amy probably didn't expect me to suddenly drag DDR into this matter. And it seems like it was taken out of a movie, to let a game decide for everything. No one would ever believe that I suggested such a far-fetched gamble.

But it's better than nothing... Amy seemed to think so too, because she has this thoughtful look on her face.

"All right." She mumbled finally. "I promise…"

* * *

… I must be delirious, to let something like a video game decide the fate of a friend. But it's not only Amy that I'm risking here…

I stepped out of the room as Amy's doctor came in to check up on her. As I stood by at the empty hallway, I reached for my cellphone in my pockets, and began dialing a number…

"Hello?" Jonathan's voice began after a number of repeated rings.

"Jon…" I began in a trembling voice, not because of what has happened but because of exhilaration.

"Pat, is that you?" came Jonathan's reply, his concern obvious. "Are you all right?"

"I-It's nothing. I'm all right." I answered in a hesitant tone. I'm still not sure whether I should do this…

"That's a relief." He said. "So why did you call me?"

… I can still back out now and act like I never thought of doing such a ridiculous thing. I told myself.

But I have to do this... Not for Amy, but for myself…

…

After telling Jonathan about Amy's condition, he was left speechless for a few minutes, which I used to catch my breath.

"I-I don't know what to say." He finally replied. "I'm really sorry."

What're you apologizing for? I thought incredulously.

"So, uhm, what do you think of the deal I made with her?" I asked meekly. It's more like asking for permission than opinion. I don't know why, but I would feel a lot better if someone is agreeing with the decisions that I make.

"Well, if that's the only way she will listen, then it's for the best." He answered thoughtfully. "Don't worry; I'll help you perform better…"

"No, I didn't call you to ask for your aid." I interrupted rather heatedly. And if I was, I'd be asking a whole mess of people right now. I'm sure Anthony, Maya, and Rei would all be willing to help me on that.

"I called… because I've finally decided."

It took a while before those words could register to him…

"Oh… that." Was all he said. It wasn't the kind of tone I was expecting. It was sort of blank, as if he expected this conversation to happen. But I know it can't be…

I have a dreary feeling that tells me that I shouldn't go on, that I would someday regret the decision that I will make…

But I have to… It's my only choice.

"I've decided that… if I can't help Amy… if I lose that tournament, I will come with you abroad." I said in a strangled voice. I felt the hair at the back of my neck standing up as I said those words. I never before thought that I'd be saying such words. It's a difficult decision for me too, but we all have to do things that we believe in…

"Uhh, Pat…" He began slowly after a while. "Not that I don't want to take you anymore, but…"

"But what?"

"That'd only mean that you're just running away from the things that you failed to do…" Jonathan continued. "Is that what you want?"

"I don't care." I lied, but that's the only way for him to agree with me.

If I can't help Amy in her time of need, then there's no place for me here anymore… that's why I'm willing to put everything on the line now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Spotlight**

"I'll be going now…" I announced as I sat down on the couch at our living room, tugging the back part of my shoe to tuck my foot in. This Saturday morning has an unusually lively air floating around… or it could be because of my brothers going at it with their PlayStation again so early in the morning.

"You've been leaving a lot these past few days. Where are you off to now?" My mother asked as she cleaned up the table where I just finished eating my breakfast. Well, it's not like I could blame her for worrying, I've been going out week after week, after all…

It's been two weeks already since my last meeting with Amy. She's still at the hospital with her stubbornness still adamant. I know I'm going to have to do my end of the deal if I want to help her.

… And if I can't… then there's my bet with Jonathan…

"That's only Natural, Mom. She has a boyfriend!" Harv suddenly began with a mock grin at me.

"Excuse me, we're not a couple." I answered with raised eyebrows. "We're just friends, that's all."

But, somehow, I was thinking of another person as well aside from Jonathan when I said that.

…

"Well, just don't come home pregnant, fine by me…" Mom mumbled as she brought the plates to the kitchen.

"Ma!" I shouted in alarm, half-stunned, while my brothers bursted into fits of laughter. I wouldn't be so surprised if it were one of them, but my mom?

"Kidding." Her voice called from the kitchen, her tone obviously amused. "Still have some money on you?"

"Uhm, yeah, I still have some…" I mumbled, still in shock from what she said. It's rare for my mother to crack jokes like that. It just feels… awkward.

But, truth be told, I almost have nothing but air inside my wallet. I'm already pushing what little money I have. Sure, Amy's bets may have something to do with the predicament I'm in now, but it's more on because I keep going on the DDR machine these past weeks…

But I can't tell that to my parents and ask for a 'reimbursement', or I'll have to endure an agonizingly long time listening to them lecture about the importance of money management. I heard it many times before, and I'm not planning to schedule one anytime soon.

"Uh, I'll be going then…" I said hastily, to prevent any more wise cracks my brothers have to provide if I stay any longer.

"All right then. Take care." Came my mother's usual words. I pretended to listen to her by nodding. Not that I find her warnings annoying, but they're getting too repetitive…

But before I went out through our gate, I reached inside my pockets and took out my cellphone, as if expecting some kind of message.

… There's none…

I sighed rather heavily and placed my phone back in my pockets. Things just feel a little… dull, without her.

Come to think of it, I never went out without Amy for a long time…

Things just aren't the same without her. I thought with a heavy heart.

* * *

After an uneventful trip to the mall, I found myself passing by the same stores I've passed several weeks before. I've been on the same routine over the weeks, going at the arcades almost every day after school.

As I neared the arcade entrance, I saw a large crowd around the DDR machine. Who could be playing to attract such a crowd this early in the morning? I thought as I stood on tiptoes and squinted to see who it was.

Then I spotted two familiar figures, prancing around at the platform. I easily recognized them as Jonathan and Maya, both unaware of my presence. Unconsciously, I began to quicken my pace and headed towards them. Of course, I was blocked by the crowd so I had to push my way through.

Just when I managed to break free from the audience, the machine's screen suddenly flashed the word 'Failed', as if my arrival triggered their failure. Almost simultaneously, the two crumpled into a sitting position on the platform.

I clapped my hands once to get their attention and said with a grin, "So what kind of song are you abusing again?"

"Ten-footers, naturally." Maya, who seems to be unaffected by my sudden appearance, replied as she took out a face towel from her bag and began to wipe the sweat from her face. "They're really hard to finish, you know…"

Yeah, but you managed to finish Fascination without much effort last time I checked. I thought indignantly.

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" Jonathan asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah, sure." I answered with a nod. "Tomorrow…"

Well, 'tomorrow' is not exactly the end of the world, but it is the day of the DDR tournament, the same tournament which I had been training my butt for. It's surprising, though, that the moment I've been anticipating for all this time is now close at hand. Time flies, as the saying goes.

"So, we better do well today if we want to head on for tomorrow…" I heard Jonathan wonder out loud. "Can't let all those practices go to waste now…"

"Today?" I repeated, a bit confused about his words.

"The elimination rounds, Pat. Don't tell me you forgot about it…" He said, staring at me.

"Oh… must have slipped out of my mind…" I mumbled. "I have a lot of things on my mind, these days…"

"Heh, at least you remembered to show up today." Maya put in with a smirk on her face. I scowled back at her.

Well, it's the whole honest truth, that's for sure. My mind seems to say at the back of my head.

So, it looks like I'll have to do my best, not only for tomorrow, but for today as well. Since there is a set limit of players that can proceed for tomorrow, I'll have to do things exceptionally well too.

Looks like things aren't going to be as easy as I would've liked it.

"Have you guys seen Anthony?" I asked the two while looking around. Both of them, in my disappointment, shook their heads.

"Why are you looking for him?" Maya began curiously. I stared back at her and saw the intrigue on her face.

"No special reason…" I answered with a straight face. "What did you expect?"

"Nothing." She said with a smile that made me uneasy. I wonder what she could be thinking inside…

"Well, I'm sure he'll pop up sooner or later." Jonathan said in assurance. "Why don't you play a game or two while you wait?"

You don't need to tell me, I intend to do just that. I thought as I walked around the machine and headed on over to the tokens booth.

"Patri-chan!" Someone called out in a playful tone all of the sudden as I took my place in line. I turned around to the source of the voice to see Teku and Mikki emerging from the crowd earlier. It's either they just got here, or I didn't notice them in the audience earlier.

"Patri-chan?" I repeated, staring at Teku critically, who just grinned widely.

"Well, it wouldn't be right if I just called you 'Pat-chan'." He said, amused. "That'd sound weird…"

"So, you guys playing again?" Mikki asked, since her boyfriend is not making much sense anymore.

"Yeah, eliminations coming up later." I said with a nod. "Are you guys joining too?"

It was Teku who answered my question, "I'm the one dancing, Mikki's the one supporting."

"Well, duh. I don't know how to play DDR yet." Mikki protested to her boyfriend. "I only play DrumMania, you know."

Well, it's true. She hasn't played the game before, so I guess that's only normal. I thought blankly.

"Have you guys seen Anthony?" I asked Teku. Maybe he'd have something to say, since he is pretty close to the person.

"He sent me a text message already, saying that he's on his way." Teku said wonderingly. "Although, he is taking a rather long time to get here…"

"Oh…" I mumbled in dismay, a little disappointed in his answer. Well, at least I know that he's coming, all right, even though he's not technically here yet.

"Well, good luck to both of us later, Patri-chan." Teku continued as he turned around. "Mikki and I will probably take a stroll around the mall before the qualifyings…"

"You're not going to do some preparations?" I asked quizzically. I mean, being prepared does have its merits.

Teku looked back at me with a look of disbelief on his face. "And tire myself out before the event itself? No thanks." He said casually. "I'd rather save my energy for where it is needed."

Well, rest also has its own advantages…

"We'll see you later." I heard Mikki call out as they began to leave. I waved back at her with a smile on my face before I turned back to the tokens booth. The line that had been there before already vanished as I conversed with the two.

As I approached the front of the counter, I dug out three five-peso coins from my pockets and placed them on the counter. Teku's right, I shouldn't tire myself out before the big game. I'll just play one game for warm-ups, that's all.

Both Jonathan and Maya are still sitting at the machine's platform when I got back; they practically camped on the machine itself. I had to kick Maya off from one side of the platform after I placed my tokens inside to play.

As with usual players, the first stage is always the real warm-up. As for me, I chose one of the songs that I learned from Anthony when I first met him.

…

While I started playing, many of the spectators cringed and turned away, possibly because of how easy this song's entrance is. Well, I can't help it if people starts turning away from me while I play this song, since I, too, think that the note chart at the beginning is ridiculously easy for an Expert. But it all boils down to the end part, where all the chaos in the song is placed.

But then, a warm-up is but a warm-up, after all…

As I finished the song, I noticed that the number of my audience increased again. That ending part is quite interesting to watch. And, I must admit, I did a rather good job doing that song, even better than my past attempts…

And the machine seems to agree with me.

AA Full Combo.

I looked on over at Jonathan and Maya with a smug grin on my face. However, as expected, they don't feel the same recognition I'm having right now. Sure, they smiled and mumbled a few compliments at me, but that's just about it.

Then I heard someone clapping. Weird, because it only sounds like a 'one-man' applause. Wondering whether it is real or just a figment of my imagination, I looked around to find the source of the sound. But it seems that I didn't need to look around after all…

"Nice one, Pat." Rei said as he emerged from the rest of the audience. Frankly, I think I would've noticed him even if he stayed within the crowd. "You've been practicing a lot, huh?"

"You bet I have…" I said with dignity. At least someone notices my achievements. "So what're you doing here?" I added curiously.

"I decided to join the tournament as well." He answered, grinning broadly. "You guys are joining too, right?"

I nodded. "Yep, all three of us." I said, motioning at the two behind me, which reminds me to introduce them to one another.

Upon seeing Rei, Maya didn't show much reaction, she just said something about him looking familiar. As for Jonathan, he immediately recognized Rei as the guitarist of their band. Rei nodded and the two quickly got into a conversation about guitars, bands, and whatnot.

Well, at least that's an improvement. I thought pleasantly. Beats being the only one doing something around here…

"Uhh, Pat." Maya suddenly began while staring at the machine's screen. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" I said absent-mindedly as I turned back to the machine... and saw the last twenty seconds at the timer. Panicking, I rushed at the console to fix the setups while Maya began howling in laughter.

* * *

It was already past noon when we decided to have our lunch. Rei decided to tag along with us since he has no companions along with him. Or maybe he just wants to continue his little chat with Jonathan. Well, whatever the reason is, it doesn't seem like he's expecting anyone else to arrive. And here I thought that he'd be with Anthony…

It didn't take us long before we could decide where to have our lunch. Thank the heavens that food courts were invented. And since the event is conveniently situated at the stage in the middle of the court, there's no way we're going to be late for registrations.

"Rei, have you seen Anthony?" I asked him as we began to make our way towards the court.

"No, but he'll probably turn up sooner or later." He said, shrugging. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Nothing special. I just thought I'd ask, that's all." I answered, disheartened by his words. It seems that even his closest friends don't even know where he's at. I wonder where he is right now…

…

Nothing much happened on our way down to the basement. I figured that if Amy were with us, a lot would have happened already…

Stop reminding yourself! That's why we entered this tournament. This is all for her. I told myself.

… And him as well. I added with my eyes affixed on Jonathan's back. He may not show much of it, but he's really expectant of what will become of tomorrow. I suppose that's only normal, since I did issue that pretty large deal on him…

As we rode the escalator down to the basement, we caught sight of a large gathering at the middle. Sure enough, it's the one hosting the tournament, as booths and stalls appeared everywhere, selling different types of merchandise. It looks more like a mini-convention rather than a tournament, if you ask me.

As we got closer to take a quick look, I saw four DDR machine situated in the center, all side by side. I've never seen so much machines together in one place. And even by just staring at them, you can tell that they're brand new.

And I would be one of the firsts to play on them. In front of a large crowd too! I thought as I noticed people glancing on over the area.

"There's the registration area, guys." Jonathan suddenly began, while gesturing at the booth nearby. There are not much people yet, but the large 'Registration' banner is pretty hard to miss. "What say we go signup first before we eat?"

Well, that would be practical. That way, we could ensure our places while it's still early. I thought. Maya and Rei seems to think so too, so we all headed on over to the booth to register ourselves.

The process didn't take that long. The man handling the registration decided to give us a quick rundown on the rules. Well, what harm can be done if we listen for a while?

"First, the staff, that's us, will be the one to choosing the songs that you are going to play." He said in a loud and clear voice that suggests that he's trying to fight with the noise around us. This one's pretty obvious anyway. I thought with a glazed expression. I can imagine them choosing those near-impossible ten-footer songs."

"Second, only four from sixteen participants will be able to advance for tomorrow." Now this one is a surprise for me. All I know is that there is a limit of how many people can advance, but I wasn't expecting it to be that few. And out of sixteen players, too. That's a pretty large difference…

"Finally, judgment is based on the total score. Players are pitted against each other without any repetitions for three times, and are required to play the highest difficulty the chosen song has to offer. They don't necessarily have to beat each other, or even finish the song, to have their scores counted." He continued in the same loud voice. "But, of course, it would be better if you do finish the song and beat your opponent." He added. This guy must have swallowed an entire script or something... I thought jokingly.

"So, that's all. Any questions?" He asked, looking on over at us expectantly. We shook our heads. Since he already made everything so clear for us, what's left to ask?

After noting the short while of silence, the man took out a clipboard with a piece of paper affixed on it. "Right, all that's left is to pay the registration fee and write your name down here…"

Well, there goes the last of my spare money. I thought as I took out my wallet and pulled out a hundred-peso bill. All that's left are for my lunch and fare home.

I noticed that, when I got a hold of that clipboard, there were already a lot of participants signed in. I even saw Teku's name in the list too, scribbled in a rather weird handiwork. But Anthony's… I don't see his name anywhere. I thought as I reviewed the paper.

Is he really going to show up? I found myself doubting. I don't know why I'm suddenly concerned about that guy, but I have this feeling… a bad one.

I just hope I'm wrong, as always…

It seems that Jonathan noticed my distant expression, because he walked up beside me and said in a soft voice, "You okay?"

I shook myself out from my reverie. "Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled in reply. "Just a bit nervous…"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." He said comfortingly as he took the clipboard from my hands and began signing his name on it. "You're going to do great."

"You really think so?" I asked him, flattered.

"Just a feeling." He answered with a shrug. Then, with a grin, he added, "A feeling that, I believe, will become reality…"

Well, he could just be lying, but those words made me feel a whole lot better…

* * *

It's game time… I thought with a pang as I saw activity happening around the tournament area. It's only been a couple of hours since we signed up…

"So, shall we get going?" Jonathan began as he pushed himself up from his seat. I nodded and did the same. Maya and Rei just followed us suit.

So, this is it. I could either move on from here or stop here… I told myself as I began walking briskly towards the tournament area. It all depends on how I do things later on…

But, strangely enough, I'm feeling more excited than nervous right now. I don't know why, though…

…

After listening to the emcee welcome everyone that gathered and thank their sponsors, which felt like an eternity, given by the way I'm feeling right now, the players were then called on stage. I hoisted myself up from the crouching position I had been on while the emcee was going nonstop on his speeches, then began my way towards the stage when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder with a voice to accompany it.

"Woo, I made it..."

I quickly whipped around to see Anthony standing behind me and grinning.

"Where have you been and why are you so later?" I asked automatically while staring at him hysterically, as if I can't believe that he's here.

He let out a chuckle and said, "I had something to do."

"As always…" I mumbled snidely. He just grinned widely in return.

"Paaat!" Came Maya's voice behind me. I turned around to see the rest of the players already on the stage, waiting.

"Come on, let's go." Anthony said as he walked past me. "Can't keep them waiting now, huh?"

"Hmph, you talk big for a latecomer." I answered in a smug tone. He just grinned back at me as I said those words.

But, that's odd. I feel… kind of relieved that he's here now. I thought wonderingly at the back of my head as I stared at Anthony's back. Feels like I can do anything with him here…

... Then I realized that I'm already spacing out. Hurriedly, I ran towards the stage to join the rest of the players. Must be because of my anticipation… I concluded hastily, even though I know I'm just fooling myself.

I noticed that, as I stepped onto the elevated platform with Anthony, some of the other participants skimped on the way they dress and look. Aside from Teku's dark-green tinted glasses, our group and some of the others just sported casual attire for the event. They, however, have this makeup, clothes, accessories, and even hairstyle that resemble much of the visual kei style.

Either they're related to Amy somehow, or this is just their way to show their devotion for the cause. I thought while observing a guy with chains and rings adorned on his coat to serve as some sort of strange design.

Then the man from the registration booth appeared again. I tore my eyes off the guy with the weird coat and brought my attention to him.

"All right, guys. Here's the system of our play." He began in the same, loud voice he used when he explained the tournament rules to us. I'm beginning to wonder if that's his real natural voice. "There are sixteen players and four machines, so eight players will get to play at the same time."

"You and your opponent will be randomly picked by our computer, but rest assured that you'll never face the same person twice. Nor will your name be called in consecutive sets." He continued. "So, that's it. Any more questions?"

Everyone, including me, shook their heads. It seems that everyone wanted to get that tournament started as soon as possible. The man must have noticed it too, because he just smiled and signaled the start of the event.

Now it's really game time…

…

First one of us to be called was Teku for the second machine. He's going to go against the guy with the weird coat. We bid him good luck as he stepped onto the machine's platform.

But it seems that Teku wasn't the only one who needs the luck wishing. Almost immediately, I was called to join the fourth pair to play first. I felt everyone's eyes stare at me suddenly, and it's very much different when you're standing on stage, playing. I can feel my heart racing as I began walking towards the machines…

"Good luck, Pat." I heard Jonathan mumble behind me. It's amazing how those simple couple of words can lift your unease. I made a mental note of gratitude to him as I stepped on the platform.

So, I'm going up against another one of those visual kei persons. This time, it's a girl wearing some kind of gothic dress and bright red ribbons tied up to her hair. I wondered how I would look like if I played with that getup on.

"Good luck to both of us!" She said brightly as she stepped onto the platform herself. That kind of surprised me, since the way she looks never suggested this kind of cheerfulness coming from her. I just nodded and mumbled, "Likewise."

After a while, another man showed up and began tinkering with the machine console. Must be one of those staff… I thought as I watched him rifle through the song library.

"All right, the first song is…" A loud voice on a megaphone blared behind us. I remembered that it's the BeForU song Anthony and I almost failed during our bet. Well, it was really hard at the time, but I guess I could handle this one now. I looked on over at the other machines and noticed that we all have the same song playing. I didn't know that all eight players will be playing the same song. I mused.

But, I guess, that makes sense. It'd be really hard to concentrate with two or three songs playing at once…

After letting us set our own personal configurations, the staff pressed on the Start button simultaneously to begin our play. Here goes nothing. I thought as I readied myself.

As expected, the song is a relentless mix. Arrows kept appearing without giving us any time to catch our breaths and get our heads straight. But, somehow, I was able to manage the song. Kinda shows off how much I improved over time, huh?

A huge surge of relief came over me as I stepped on the final note and the song came to its finish. But I guess that could be said for the rest of us; I looked on over at the others to see them already bent over with their hands flat on their knees, gasping for air. Even the girl beside me is already out of breath. As for myself, I can't say that I found the song easy, but I'm not that wiped out either.

Way to start the tournament. I thought with a grin as I looked back at the machine's screen again to view the results. A big score of A met my gaze.

Not bad for my start. I thought as I shook hands with the girl wearing the ribbons and stepped off the platform to let the second batch of players have their first go. As I turned around, I noticed that I attracted some attention from the audience.

Well, I suppose I did pretty well back there…

* * *

However, no matter how good I do, I still pale in comparison towards Maya and Jonathan. Paired together for their first round, they practically handled the given song with relative ease. So it's no wonder that they managed to scrape the highest ranks in the lot.

"These two are definitely in the finals..." I heard Teku groan beside me. Actually, that simple assumption is not a far off fantasy. At least Anthony and Rei showed some discretion to the competition. I thought as I saw them receive lower, but still decent scores.

"You guys don't know how to hold punches, huh?" I sneered as the four of them trudged back to where Teku and I had been hanging out while waiting for our next turn.

"Why would we even think of going easy on the enemy?" Maya asked as if she can't believe of what I'm saying. "This is a tournament, Pat!"

Yeah, and I guess you outclass almost everyone here. I answered in my thoughts as I looked on over at the others, who are staring at our direction as if they're staring at a bunch of misshapen monsters.

"Maybe we should listen to Pat, for a change." Jonathan suddenly began. "After all, things would get a bit exciting if we put in some challenge into things, right?"

It seems that Jonathan noticed their stares too. As for Maya, she just sighed heavily, and said in a disgruntled tone. "You think so too, huh?"

Then, after staring at Jonathan's grin, she conceded. "Fine, you win. I'll… 'go easy' on them." She grumbled in a constricted tone.

"Even you did hold back, you guys are a definite shoe in anyway…" Rei mumbled behind me. I had to agree with him.

Then I heard the announcer calling out the pairs to play for the third set. Obviously, I'm going to get called once again, so I decided to listen in on the names being called out…

Well, not like I wasn't expecting it… I thought as I got called alongside Teku. I looked on over at him to see his reaction… and he just shrugged.

I wonder how Mikki would think of this…? I asked myself as the two of us headed on towards the first machine. She did say that she'll be cheering on for all of us, but in this situation… she'll probably cheer on one person alone.

And you probably don't need twenty guesses to find out who it is…

Teku must have noticed the troubled look on my face, because he tapped my shoulder. "If you're looking for Mikki, she's right over there." He said, pointing. I looked at where it is and found Mikki, who's waving her arms frantically, at the edge of the crowd. She might've changed, but she still has that dislike for crowds…

"She really supports you, huh?" I remarked, flashing a grin at him.

"Haha, not only me." He said with a wide smile on his face. "She's rooting for you as well, you know."

"Me?" I repeated in disbelief. "How come?"

"Well, you are one of her best friends." Teku mumbled as if he's saying something so obvious.

Best friends, huh? I thought as I looked back at Mikki, who stared back at me, beaming. Didn't know that before…

"But, that doesn't mean that I'll be going easy on you." Teku declared loudly, grinning widely than before. I stared back at him with my eyebrows raised.

"I'm not asking you to." I answered, smirking, as a staff suddenly appeared in front of us. Looks like the conversation we just had is an effective time-killer, all the machines are all occupied and are ready now.

"Good luck, Patri-chan!" I heard Teku exclaim beside me as we took our positions for the chosen song. I just grunted my assent in return.

…

So, about the song we played, I think it's much easier than the one we played before, even though it's just my first time playing through the song. Although, I noticed there are lots more of jumps in this song…

And it kind of reminded me of my favorite song. Its vocals are cute, but what else would you expect from Kosaka?

… Another score of A met me as the screen flashed the results page. Well, it's not like I'm not satisfied with it, but getting the same grade over and over again gives you a sense of lacking somehow.

I looked on over at Teku, who's already bent over to his knees, gasping for air. Well, stepping on more than ten jumps consecutively is not an easy feat; I've got to admit that I'm also out of breath.

"Nice.. one." He panted. "Looks like we have our third candidate for the finals…"

"It's still too early to decide." I mumbled, a bit flattered by his words. "But thanks for the compliment."

Teku stood straight, swayed his long hair over his shoulders, and stared at me directly. "Sure, anything for you, Patri-chan." He said earnestly through his spectacles.

I don't know if that's just his way to show his support or that's the way he acts 'cool' in front of a large crowd.

"Wow, you practically out-danced Teku over there." Rei began as the two of us came within earshot.

"Yeah, I was devastated." Teku remarked in an exaggerated tone. "Now I know why you lost to Pat here…" He added to Anthony, who just smiled at the two of us.

You guys… You have to stop complimenting me so much. It'll go right to my ego…

"Keep it up, Pat, and you'll be in the finals for sure." Jonathan said to me in assurance. I just beamed at him in return.

I can't believe it… Things are going exactly the way I wanted them to…

…

So, it's the other's turn again, and this time, everyone is paired with a random person. At least Maya and Jonathan decided to be 'competitive' this time, as they got lower ranks in the given song. Either that or the song given was really hard that even they could not show their full score.

"Is that what you want to see?" Maya asked me in a strained tone as they got back from their second stage. I just nodded in her annoyance.

Last song already, huh? I thought as I waited for my name to be called. The feeling that I had before is nothing compared to what I'm feeling right now.

I got called out when it was time to introduce the players for the third machine. I am to be paired with the guy wearing the coat with strange designs. Feeling a bit nervous, I wished the both of us luck as I stepped on the platform with him. He just ignored me flatly.

What a snob… I thought indignantly as the staff appeared once again to configure the game.

… And the song chosen is something I have never ever heard before. It has this weird effect that makes you realize that it's a hard song just by listening to it. Apparently, it wouldn't be something I would play normally, but I have no choice. After configuring my options, we were all set to go.

… Looks like I'm right, after all. The song is as hard as its music wants it to be. The notes are so fast and relentless that I easily ran out of breath. As I looked on over at my partner's bar, I notice that he, too, is having a difficult time.

And that was just the beginning part. When we came at the latter part, there was this huge wave of notes rapid that made me grope for the handle bars behind me to stop myself from falling. And given that this song isn't even a ten-footer yet too…

Luckily, we managed to finish it. Although barely, a finish is a finish. It seems like I'm not the only one relieved to see the song come to its end. I thought as I looked at the others. Some, like me, were just bent over, gasping for air, while others have already plopped down on the pads in exhaustion, Teku being one of the latter.

I think I spoke too soon about getting things my way… I berated myself as I saw a B as my rank. Can't do anything about it now, can I?

As I stepped off the platform, I felt a sharp pain at the back part of my legs. Looks like that song took a lot from me than I expected. I thought as I trudged back to the waiting area while wincing on pain on the way.

Anthony was the first one to get to me. "You all right?" He asked as he saw the expression on my face.

"Yeah…" I lied. "I just need to sit somewhere…"

Well, of course, I have to keep this a secret from anyone, or else risk getting bugged for the remainder of the time. I decided to take a seat at a table not far from others. Teku decided to join me as well.

"That song was insane. I practically fell over there…" He grumbled in a regretful tone as we sat down. "The notes almost made me dizzy…"

I just grunted to signify that I'm still listening… or at least, half-listening. The moment I sat down, I felt drowsiness dawning over me. I remembered that because of my anticipation for today's events, I wasn't able to sleep properly last night. Now, along with my tired state, it's taking its toll on me now.

Mikki appeared after a few seconds, apparently to accompany us since Teku and I would no longer be dancing anymore. I placed my arms on the table and rested my head on it while the two began talking. I couldn't muster the willpower to eavesdrop on them.

Then I looked on over back at the stage and saw Anthony and Rei paired up and dancing…

I gave out a huge yawn and closed my eyes…

* * *

"Pat…" Came a distant voice.

"Pat…" Came the voice again, sounding much louder this time.

"Should we really be waking her? She's fast asleep…" Another voice asked.

"Of course, we have to. She'll want to wake up because of this…" The first voice answered. What would I want to wake up for?

"Pat!" It repeated, much louder than before, and then I realized that it was Anthony's voice that's waking me up.

"What?" I groaned sleepily while still keeping my eyes closed.

"Wake up already, we still have something to do…"

"Can't that wait? I'm still sleepy…" I grumbled as I turned my head to the other side.

"Of course not! We have to do this now!" He chided stubbornly, and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I jerked up awake with a disgruntled expression streaked across my face.

"What is it?" I began snappishly while staring at Anthony who is still holding my hand. Mikki is also there, behind him, and I realized that it must be her that he was talking to earlier. "What did you want from me?"

"Just hurry up." He said with an excited look on his face. Still not letting go of my hand, he began running at the opposite direction, while dragging me in the process.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him loudly as we ran up the stage. He didn't answer me, but just kept on going.

I decided to repeat my question. "Anthony, where are we-" I began, but was interrupted by the cameras blaring at us. What's going on here? I thought as I looked around. I noticed that Jonathan and Maya are also on stage with a proud smile on their face. Anthony turned to me and just smiled.

"This beats any dream, huh?" He asked me with a broad grin on his face.

It took me another second to realize what was happening…

"Everyone, we would like to present our candidates for tomorrow's finals!" Came the emcee's voice somewhere behind me. Then his voice got drowned by a resounding applause from the audience.

… As I looked back at the crowd before us, I saw Teku, Rei, and Mikki amongst them, clapping. Even the visual kei people are there…

I-I actually did it… I thought as a large smile of realization began to crease over my face. I actually did it…

Even though it's our victory, the other three are also clapping while staring at me, as if I won the whole event already. Like this whole thing is all for my own success…

Looks like things are starting to look up now…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Decisive Discord**

"Amy, you won't believe on what happened!" I began excitedly the moment Miguel opened the door to let me in.

"Oh?" She asked as she looked up from the magazine that she was poring on. As I stared at her, I couldn't help but notice that she's getting healthier… or at least, looking healthier. She's not taking any treatments to cure her sickness yet, but since she had been obediently taking medicines for maintenance, Amy managed to get back in shape, even though she can't leave the hospital. If I didn't know better, I'd think she isn't sick at all.

"So, what happened?" She repeated, obviously intrigued. I took a deep breath and told her the results of the tournament's elimination yesterday. Today is the tournament day, and even though the event itself is not due until later this afternoon, I just can't seem to stay put back at home. So I immediately headed on over at the hospital to tell Amy the good news.

"Wow, nice one!" Miguel remarked as I mentioned my qualification for the finals. Amy, however, said nothing. She just contented herself by smiling weakly at me.

Er… not the kind of reaction I was expecting from her… I thought honestly. I expected her to go nuts about the matter…

"What's wrong?" I asked, a bit crestfallen. "Aren't you happy?"

"Well, I am." She said rather hastily. "It's just that… I kind of expected that you'd be able to make it in."

"Oh…" I mumbled, a surge of relief coming over me. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment." I added, grinning. Amy just flashed a grin back at me.

"So why do you look like you haven't gotten any sleep?" Amy began as she observed me. Well, not exactly the best conversation topic, but I suppose I do look tired, because I am.

"Well, did you expect me to sleep after all that has been happening?" I asked her. She pondered on this for a moment and gave me a look that says, "I guess so."

… Well, the anticipation is one thing, but there's also another matter that bothered me last night. That pain from my leg kept on throbbing so much last night that I can't sleep very well. For now, the ache's gone, but obviously, when I come back to play, it'll be all over me again.

And, of course, I can't tell anyone about it. I don't want to worry anyone, nor do I want to be bugged by anyone. I'm doing this all for Amy and, if I'm to beat the likes of Maya and Jonathan at the tournament, I can't afford any additional obstacles.

After I get this deal over with, I'm going to take a long break from playing… I thought, making a mental promise to myself.

"So, what have you been doing around here?" I began, while trying to avert the conversation towards me.

"Ah, the usual." She said, waving her hand out in the air. "Reading a few magazines, drink some medicines, have a walk around…"

"You can walk already?" I repeated pleasantly. For that, Amy gave me a withering stare and I just grinned broadly back at her.

"I'm not an invalid, you know…" She muttered sternly.

"Yep, I know that." I answered back cheerfully.

…

After a few more hours, I decided to head on over to the mall to do some pre-tournament warm up. It was only then, as I rode the descending elevator, that I realized how much I really miss hanging out with Amy. And to think that I was thinking that some time without the girl wouldn't be so bad before…

But, more importantly, at least I know Amy will be keeping her end of the bargain. Of course, we didn't dare discuss it in front of Miguel, or anyone else, for that matter. That deal is just a private matter between the two of us.

So we waited until Miguel had to leave the room. Asking him to leave would probably make him curious, or even suspicious. But we didn't have to wait that long; Miguel said something about eating at the hospital canteen and left the room. I waited a few more seconds after he closed the door before I began.

"Amy, do you still remember our deal?" I had begun in a rather heavy tone. She looked at me, not with shock, but with concern. It seemed to me that she didn't forget a word of it.

"Don't worry about it, Pat…" She had replied finally after letting a while of tension-filled silence pass by. "I intend to follow that bet…"

Feeling like a something really heavy was lifted off from my shoulders, I smiled at her. "Thanks."

And her reply?

"Well, it's just that you've been doing so much effort on this, Pat. It would be a shame if we let this one go to waste…"

Well, at least I know my efforts will be reaching a certain goal. I just have to do my own part of the bargain…

And that is to win, no matter what the cost…

* * *

Hmm, things sure are hectic now… I thought heavily as I got off the bus. The trip to SM North only took a short while from my home, but that brief respite inside the bus is enough for me to think about a lot of things. A pleasant blast of wind hit me head on as I descended from the vehicle's steps; I looked up to see the gray clouds covering the morning sky. Normally, I would be glad of this prospect because I won't have to bear the sun, but this weather, apparently, is just emphasizing the mood I have right now…

"If only we didn't get that call so suddenly…" I mumbled feebly as I climbed up the overpass stairs to cross on over to the other side of the road. My feet felt heavy as I walked along the bridge, as if it didn't want me to enter the mall premises to face the music, but I have to.

Even though it's hard, I'll have to tell everyone about it sooner or later… I told myself with some kind of conviction.

… Then I wonder what they're reactions will be…

…

I stopped walking and looked at the sky again, feeling my heart ache, as if I can't bear the thought of leaving. Well, as if I wanted it in the first place…

"I wonder what Pat will say once I tell her?" I whispered to no one in particular. I would seem like an idiot, talking to myself in such a crowded place, but I didn't give my image much care. I'm much too preoccupied in my thoughts to care anyway.

Then I felt something wet hit my glasses. It seems that the skies have already decided to let rain fall. I rummaged inside the sling bag I carried to reveal a small umbrella and opened it above my head.

I guess I should think about this later… I thought as the raindrops began to pour down more and more. Hoisting my sling bag on top of my head, I began to brisk walk towards the mall's premises.

* * *

It was already raining when I got inside the mall. Good thing I wore a jacket so I didn't get that wet. After drying myself with the face towel I brought along, I headed on to the arcades to get some early warm ups.

To my surprise, both Maya and Jonathan are not around when I stepped into the arcades. And I thought they would be the first ones, too. Instead, it was Anthony who was sitting on the machine's platform, waiting.

"Yo." He greeted as he noticed my arrival. He then stood up and turned at my direction with a grin. "You ready for the competition later?"

"I'm just about to prepare myself." I answered playfully. Well, I'm not trying to be sarcastic or anything, it's true, anyway. Anthony must have noticed it too, because he just smirked at me in return.

"So, the others aren't here yet?" I asked while looking around. He just shook his head in reply.

"They'll turn up eventually." He said in assurance. "Let's just play while we still have the machine for ourselves."

Well, there's nothing else to do anyway, so I agreed and stepped on the platform while taking out the leftover tokens I had from yesterday. Actually, I saved them intentionally for today because having to get in line to buy tokens is such a bother.

I felt my legs begin to stiffen as I stepped on the stage, but I ignored it. I knew it would be coming back to disturb my play again, but I can't let something like a minor strain interfere with my play.

Minor strain… at least, that's what I think of it.

For our first stage, Anthony mumbled something about taking it easy and chose one of his usual warm-up songs. Well, it's better to play safe than lose it all. I thought as he rummaged through the song selection screen and made his pick.

… Okay, so it's not exactly hard, since it's only for warm-up. Even if it's my first time trying the song and my legs are as stiff as a board, I manage to get a score of A.

"Nice song." I said with a grin as I caressed my legs to try and relax them. In return, Anthony just smirked and began looking for our next song.

Our second song has a video of an anime that I'm pretty familiar with. At first, I got distracted by the video, but I managed to regain my concentration put it back to the steps, which doesn't pose much of a challenge despite the beautiful video, and managed to scrape my second A.

"Very nice, Pat." Anthony complimented beside me as we took a breather before choosing our third song. "Looks like these songs hardly pose any challenge to you anymore."

"Not really." I mumbled bashfully for my defense. "You just keep on picking the easy songs. Heck, you're even scoring better than me!" I added as I took a glance at his side of the Results page.

"Is that right?" He answered, turning back to the console and started choosing again. "Well then maybe I should kick things up a notch."

Well, I would usually decline to that proposition but I let him this time, even though my legs are killing me. I made a mental reminder for myself that I wouldn't play again after this and before the tourney, to preserve my energy.

Our third song is that medieval choir that we played before. To play safe, I only did the Expert because I've watched many fail at the Challenge, signifying that it is a really hard song, all right.

… I'm surprised that I managed to handle the song quite well, despite the fast and insane step chart. To think that the last time I played this song, I was struggling. But now, I can actually chain combos now.

Now that calls for some improvement right there. I thought, satisfied.

Even if my legs are at the verge of falling apart… I added as I plopped down on the platform surface to massage my legs.

"Looks like competition is going to be hot later." Anthony commented after some much needed breath-catching.

"I don't think so." I remarked. "We're still no match compared to Maya and Jon."

"Well, you don't know what could happen." He answered, turning on the fan beside the machine and sat down beside me. The timer is still long, allowing us some respite from the game. The two of us chose to spend that time talking about other stuff.

Then it dawned over me that it's been a while since I exchanged a conversation with anyone else this closely, save for Amy, of course…

… And I'm actually enjoying this one. I thought admittedly, even though I did most of the talking, which is usually the other way around when I'm with Amy.

But, of course, we're not running around with limitless stories to exchange. The moment I ran out of topics to discuss with Anthony, there was a tension-filled silence between us. I don't know why, but I have this pretty vague feeling that something is out of place.

I wonder if he feels the same way too? I asked myself as I stared at him with concern. He doesn't seem to be showing any signs of recognition; in fact, he, too, looks like he's lost in his own thoughts.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to voice my jumpiness, Anthony broke from his reverie, looked at me straight in the eye and said…

"Pat… I have something to tell you…"

Automatically, my mouth sealed itself. His tone lost its previous cheerfulness, sounding so solemn that suggests that Anthony will be saying something very important. And, of course, it would be rude not to hear him out just because of a silly feeling that only I could probably sense.

So I decided to stay silent and listen expectantly…

But before Anthony could continue on what he is about to say, a loud beep that sounds like a countdown began. I almost jumped in panic at the sound and remembered that we still have one more stage left at the machine we're standing right now. The two of us looked at the screen to see the last five seconds at the timer.

And, apparently, the both of us are not in the mood to neither repeat the same song twice nor waste any precious stages. Instinctively, Anthony's right hand stamped on one of the arrows on his side of the console while mine flew at the Start button. With such speed, we didn't even get to see what we picked.

Well, it's better than doing an encore… I thought positively as I turned to look at Anthony with a grin.

But what met me was a shocked, even fearful, expression on his face as he stared at the screen. I turned back at the screen, and my mouth fell wide-open.

Fascination…

… What are the chances of choosing a ten-footer randomly?

"Maybe we should sit this one out?" Anthony mumbled in suggestion, but I shook my head, jumped on my side of the platform and prepared. Actually, I was kind of itching for this sort of challenge before the tournament finals, to see how far I really improved since then.

If I can finish this song… was the only thing on my mind. If I manage to finish a song that both Maya and Jonathan can, then maybe I have a chance of winning the whole event. And Amy will have to keep her end of the deal and get herself cured…

Lost in my own thoughts, I began to forget the pain pounding on my legs, or even the fact that Anthony is still present beside me. Every bit of my concentration is just focused on the game itself, as if it was sucked in. Well, you can't blame a person to be a bit psyched…

And, apparently, my mind isn't in the right place when it should have been there.

* * *

"Nice timing…" I grumbled quietly as Pat jumped on the platform excitedly at the sight of the song we chose randomly. Actually, I'm feeling more disappointed than afraid on the song, disappointed because I was just about to tell her something important then something like this happens.

Looks like the game isn't on my side as well…

It's a sure lose anyway… I thought dismissively as I hesitantly took position on the pads. There's no way we can even reach halfway of this song, let alone finish it…

But Pat seems unusually determined to do this suicidal song. I added, taking note of Pat's expectant look.

…

Well, you can't blame her; it's a real accomplishment to finish a ten-footer. I told myself in assurance.

I just hope she knows what she's doing…

The first part of the song is this really slow barrage of arrows. It's really hard to see through the notes, which are all so closely knit together, but we managed to do just fine. Not perfect, but not bad either.

After the initial speed, a BPM shift increased the song's pacing significantly. I could tell that the BPM shift surprised Pat, because her combo chain got broken the moment the speed changed. As for me, I already watched many others play and finish this song, so I wasn't caught that off-guard. But that doesn't guarantee that I can handle the speed, since I'm also having difficulties stepping on the arrows. They're zipping through the screen so fast that I can barely keep up.

Sometimes, physical limitations are at fault here…

* * *

Well, it's a song that Maya, Jonathan, and a lot more players can't finish, so it's expected to be hard. Add to the song's intense step chart the weird BPM shifts, it would take a miracle for us to finish this song.

But I'm not about to give this one up. I thought as I kept on struggling with the game with my life bar clinging on 'Danger'. I want to finish this song… I want to win that tournament… I kept telling myself mentally.

I want her to be herself again…

…

But, in reality, there's no magic skill that will allow me to suddenly win the song with flying colors or relieve my physical state…

The moment the last of my life bar depleted, my legs let out a sharp pain that I couldn't help but scream in shock. Losing my balance, I tried to reach for the bar behind me, but to no avail. I'm falling down fast…

Then, out of nowhere, Anthony grabbed my left arm to prevent me from falling completely on the floor. Of course, he had to stop playing in order to support me, so it comes to no surprise that the 'Failed' screen flashed on the monitor a few moments after. But, by then, I already lost every bit of my concern on the machine.

"Pat, what happened? Are you all right?" He asked worriedly, dropping on one knee beside me as I clutched my legs. Fortunately, there weren't any other people around. Otherwise, a crowd might have formed around me by now.

"Ah, it's nothing; I just took a wrong step…" I lied, trying to muster a grin. But with the wincing expression I have on my face right now, it's no surprise that Anthony didn't believe anything from what I just said.

"You sure? You just screamed out of nowhere." He said in disbelief, his eyes staring at me with concern through his glasses.

"I was just surprised." I mumbled quickly. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine, really."

But even after hearing my reasoning, Anthony still has that doubtful expression on his face. It's either I have really poor bluffing skills or he secretly knows that I've hurt myself already that is keeping him from believing me. Well, I don't blame him. It's not everyday you hear the person beside you scream like that just out of nowhere. I thought admittedly as I took the hand he reached out to help me get back up. But the moment he let go of me, I almost fell back down on the platform. Good thing I managed to cling on to the bar this time.

"You can barely stand at all, then you tell me that you're fine?" He pointed out. "Maybe you should see a doctor…"

Upon hearing his suggestion, my eyes widened in surprise. "T-That won't be needed. I'm all right." I stammered. Then, keeping one hand on the bar, I swung my leg back and forth. "See?"

"It might worsen if we ignore it…" He insisted. I just shook my head in reply.

"Don't be such a paranoid. It'll be fine…" I mumbled weakly; I can't think of anything else to say to cover myself.

But it seems that my continued dishonesty ticked the last of his patience off already.

"Pat, why is this tournament that important to you that you'd ignore your own health?" He asked curtly. Of course, I have no answer for his question. I promised to keep my deal with Amy and Jonathan a secret from everyone else.

"I-I can't say… I have my reason…" I replied in a quiet tone.

"Reason?" He repeated. I thought that those words would be enough for him…

But I guess I made yet another mistake…

"I know what your damn reason is." He continued, his voice raising. I looked up at him in surprise at what he just said.

"You do?"

"Yeah." He said heatedly. "It's all about that guy! He told you to join, didn't he? He's the reason why you're pushing yourself so hard!"

The next thing I heard was a loud slapping sound that ringed at my ears. Without thinking, I just slapped Anthony across the face, with my heart now racing in fury.

"Is that all that you could think of me?" I retorted, my eyes starting to well up in tears as I stared back at his face, which now has a red weal on the left cheek where my hand landed. My hand is still thumping from the contact but I didn't care.

"You don't even have an idea on what I've been doing!" I shouted angrily. Now a few people from the inside and outside of the arcades and other stores are staring at us, but still, I didn't care.

"So what if I'm doing this all for Jonathan? Why should it bother you?" I continued vehemently, the tears now uncontrollably falling down to my neck. Anthony lost that doubtful expression on his face and is replaced by shock.

"He's my childhood friend! And you, you're just a stranger I met by chance!" I spat. "If you can't bear it, then just get out of my life!"

And with that, I turned around and ran, leaving him dumbfounded on that platform.

…

"Pat, is everything okay? Your eyes are kind of red..." Maya began as I entered the small room where we were told to stay until the tournament itself to prepare, like some sort of locker room.

"Ah, I-I'm just a bit sleepy..." I mumbled hoarsely, rubbing my eyes in the process.

"I'm guessing you can't sleep from all the excitement, huh?" Maya said in a sly tone. I just smiled back weakly as a reply, even though I know that it's not what really happened.

"Where are the others?" I asked as I noticed the absence of the others.

"Well, Jonathan just went out to buy some drinks. Your friends are already hanging around at the audience." She replied, nodding in the direction of the door.

"And Anthony?" I asked, a bit worried.

"He's not here yet. I don't think he'll be able to make it." She answered, shrugging.

"Oh…" Was all that I could say. Well, I was kind of worried on how I'm going to face Anthony after that fiasco back at the arcades, but I guess there's no use minding that now…

Maybe it's better this way…

"Why don't we head on out there?" I heard Maya say. "they're going to call on us pretty soon, anyway."

Without any other objections, I nodded, turned around, and opened the door.

Well, this is it… I told myself with a heavy heart, the previous excitement now over. Now to get this whole thing over with…


End file.
